Constant
by 4dimensional
Summary: On the surface they look like a normal group of high school teens, but Riley and her friends would soon be on the journey of their lives—finding out their history and discovering who they are individually and gether they will unveil the government's most well-kept secret, The Infinity Project, as they seek to find answers about their past and their people. AU Riley/Lucas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first Girl Meets World Fanfic. :) I don't own any of the characters! I hope you like it. There is some Maya/Farkle but it's really light and Josh plays more of the older brother. I did some odd pairing and Maya and Lucas are siblings. Don't hate me! This has a lot of adventure/sci-fi/romance/friendship/coming of age stuff in it and I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 1

A claustrophobic darkness engulfed Riley as she ran through the foggy street. She knew where she was, but she couldn't find her house. There were five houses, two on one side of the street and three on the other, but this wasn't where she lived. Her heart pounded in her chest like a drumline out of sync. She stopped, panic filling her body. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Calm down Riley and think…I'M GOING TO DIE!_ Thoughts raced through her mind and she couldn't get them to shut up. The anxiety began to kick in and the earth began to spin. She was going to black out, but she forced herself to remain calm. In front of her was another house that had a sign on the porch, "The House of the Unlearned". The house called to her like a beacon and she could feel the tension leaving her body as she got closer. It felt like the world was in slow motion as she walked down the walkway and up the porch steps. As she reached for the door it swung open and she jumped back. A beautiful, translucent woman stood in the doorway smiling warmly at Riley. "Welcome to the house the unlearned where the truth will cost you your life."

"Hey spacey, earth to Riley…come in Riley," Maya waved her hand in front of Riley's face and it took her a few moments to register her best friend. The dream, vision, or whatever it was consumed her. "How do you like bein' back home?" Maya asked her as they sat at the school's lunch table. Now, in their junior year they were part of the popular crowd. Maya was co-captain of the cheerleading team and that meant Riley was popular by association. At least in the athletes circle anyway. She spent her time studying and being on the academic team. She wanted to go to Harvard and then to medical school.

Riley was a Peregrinus, an alien, and she possessed inherited powers that were passed down from her parents. She was able to heal people with her blood, like all Peregrinus, but her unique power was she could make things grow. Even though she possessed powers, it didn't give her any advantage over anyone else in getting accepted to her dream school.

The Peregrinus crash-landed on earth 52 years ago in 2015, and since then the Peregrinus have integrated into normal society. (At least in Jackson, Mississippi, where their tribe called home.) Most of the students that attended McKinley High School were Peregrinus and there was no issue about the integration. However, this couldn't be said about the entire United States. Riley and her friends had spent the majority of sophomore year in Mobile, Alabama helping another Peregrinus tribe fight for unity, peace, and integration. The tribe they were helping consisted of teenagers like themselves that weren't allowed to be associated with humans. The Peregrinus had been treated like criminals and didn't even know that there were other Peregrinus in the United States. The State of Alabama controlled the Peregrinus lives and forced them to live in Castra—an old military compound. The teenagers didn't know they had powers and they weren't allowed to attend school with the humans. This all changed when the tribe started fighting for their freedom. Atled, Riley's tribe, was called in by a group of government officials that supported integration to help. They helped prevent a war, but the country was still divided about the way they felt. Riley's family history went back to the first crash-landing in 2015. Her own family had their own secrets, and they were becoming a part of her everyday life. Her parents didn't talk about her grandparents and they were one of the few Peregrinus families with last names.

"It's all right," she answered playing with the food on her plate. A lot had happened since their freshman year and she felt much older than sixteen going on seventeen. She had a lot on her mind and she couldn't help but think about the unanswered questions that seemed to be on replay in her mind.

"Are you missing that nerdy tech guy from Alabama?" Maya asked with a wink. Maya always looked for the excitement in life. She was a risk taker and Riley was not. Riley didn't like change or living wild and reckless. Maya and her brother Marcus were both Peregrinus that had unique powers and abilities. Maya's were still evolving like Riley's, but she had the ability to control the elements.

"Daniel," Riley said giving her his name. "Nope, we're just friends". The tribe in Alabama had taught Riley a lot of about life, love, and friendship. She had never met a group of teenagers that were completely sold out to a cause. It was empowering and she loved being a part of it, but now she felt empty and lost. She felt like she was on the wrong street and she was about to be consumed by the panic inside of her. Who was the woman in the house? What was inside the house?

"That's good 'cause the fields are ripe with harvest and we can have the cream of the crop," she answered leaning back and giving a wink to a guy staring at them.

"You're insane. Lucas would so kill you," Riley answered attempting to eat, but her stomach was in knots.

"Bro is in college at Ole' Miss probably banging all those sorority chicks," Maya said with a flick of her hair and Riley rolled her eyes at her.

"I really don't need that visualization," Riley scrunched her nose not wanting to think about the girls Lucas could be dating. He had always been around and at times was like her own brother, but that started to change once puberty hit.

"Why are you visualizing my bro anyway?" Maya said with a shudder as her current boyfriend strolled up to them. He was the quarterback of the football team and a jerk. Riley knew that Maya was vain about her looks and her status, but they had been best friends since birth. There were a few things Riley let slide between the cracks, because their friendship was important to her.

Riley told Maya that she was going to cut her lunch short and work on a project for chemistry. Maya gave her a knowing smile and told her she would text her later. Riley went to the science lab where she was working on an experiment in advanced chemistry. The teacher never minded her coming in and working during her free time. Her lab partner, Farkle, was in there when she walked in. Farkle was a human and didn't possess any unique powers, but he was super smart. They had been friends since eighth-grade science camp. It helped that they were brightest students in the school and only had each other to compete with.

"Maya at it again with some helpless jock?" he asked looking up from a test tube.

"You know her so well. Pretty sure Lucas would _die_ if he saw what she's becoming. Get this we're only in the second month of school," Riley said getting goggles and gloves before getting out her own test tubes.

"Yeah, but he kept everything at bay for her. Those jocks were just waiting for him to graduate. However, she's doing a great job at using this for her advantage and not theirs".

"You think so? I think she's lost it. Things were so much easier in Alabama," Riley said with a sigh as she watched the blue liquid bubble.

"You're funny. You almost died in Alabama, and for the record I'm glad you're back. Life was getting pretty boring not having anyone to compete with," he said teasingly and she laughed. Riley liked being home in Mississippi. Her friend was changing, but she hoped it would just be a phase.

"Yeah, but we were unified for the cause. It was empowering".

"I bet. Are you going to homecoming?" Farkle asked changing the subject. As much as he had enjoyed hearing about the success Riley had in Alabama, he didn't want to talk about it all the time. He wanted to help Riley with what she was going through, but he also didn't want her to stop living.

"Do I have a choice? Maya will be dragging me through every department store looking for the perfect dress that will match the tiara. I'm pretty sure no one else has a chance against her. They all think she's a saint and goddess," Riley said rolling her eyes and dropped her test tube on the floor. She sighed in frustration and Farkle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Here, I'll help," he said coming to her side and helping clean up the mess she made. Peregrinus were born with markings that glowed when they showed emotions, and Riley was glowing bright blue where her markings were on her face and arms.

"It was like I was someone in Alabama and now that I'm home…I'm back to being the invisible sidekick," she answered looking him in the eyes and she found empathy there. He was one of the few people that saw her beyond being a Peregrinus and Maya's best friend. Not that being a Peregrinus meant a whole lot in their high school, but her parents were involved in the community.

"That's not true," Farkle said getting up from the floor. He held out his hand to help her up and she glared at him.

"It is and you know it. Since, we don't have Peregrinus problems anymore no one cares that we're different. That was all settled before I was born," she answered slapping his hand away.

"You're glowing and growing Lil," he said and she looked down at the vine that was growing around her feet. She was having a hard time controlling the emotions swirling inside of her and that affected her powers.

"I'm having a hard time controlling it," she answered trying to regulate her breathing and Farkle took her hand in his. The comfort of a friend helped her calm down and the vine withered away. She thanked him and tried to clear her mind.

"No probs. This is normal though, because Peregrinus don't always get their full powers until adolescents," he said trying to encourage her.

"It's different for everyone, because there are children with powers. There's not a guidebook on this stuff or training," Riley shrugged her shoulders and thought that might be a good idea for the future.

"So, you keep explaining to me the way they lived in Alabama. I don't get it though. How did they not know they weren't the only ones on earth? Are they that disconnected from their own kind?" Farkle asked and I could only share his puzzled expression.

"It's beyond me. When did the first Peregrinuss even come here? I don't know my own history, because my parents won't tell me". Riley could ask her parents, but she already knew the answer they would give her: There had been a crash-landing 52 years ago and they would leave it at that.

"You know the truth has a way of revealing itself," Farkle answered and she sighed.

"In the most inappropriate times at that," she said in agreement, thinking about how the lady in her dream had told her the truth would cost Riley her life.

As they finished cleaning up the classroom, the bell rang and students began to file in. It was a diverse group of students in the advanced chemistry class. There were an equal amount of jocks, band geeks, mathletes, and nerds. She liked to think she didn't fall under any high school genShaun class system, but it was inevitable. When Maya was around Riley became part of the popular group, but when she wasn't Riley, was a nerd. Sometimes she hated high school and couldn't wait to get to college. The high school drama that Maya revolved around was childish. Riley thought that she would grow up some after Alabama, but she only got worse.

Class went by at its normal pace with nothing else exciting to distract her. She had been in contact with Olivia since the wedding and she was enjoying college. They had all moved on with their lives. It was both exciting and depressing. Riley was stuck in high school while they were in college. She hadn't talked to Marcus since they dropped him off at Ole' Miss. It struck her that she missed him, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside. The last period of the day was a modern history course from the 2000s until now. She really enjoyed the class and hoped they would talk about the first Peregrinus landing. Maya always seemed bored out of her mind in the class.

"Do you want to go to Ole' Miss this weekend to see my brother's game?" She asked quietly as the teacher began to lecture on the recession of 2008. It wasn't fascinating, but it amazed her that they used paper money and coins.

"You never mentioned he was playing football," Riley said raising an eyebrow. Maya picked at her fingernails and answered that she must have forgotten.

"So, do you? I'm sure he would be thrilled to see his baby shark," Maya said giving her a wink. Baby shark was Riley's nickname from Lucas. Riley was the youngest out of the three of them and it came with perks, endless teasing.

"I would love to," Riley answered, as the teacher hushed them.

"I'll text you tonight," Maya said taking out her phone and hiding it in the textbook. Riley wondered how she planned on passing classes without paying attention. It only took Riley three seconds to wish she hadn't thought that, because she could only imagine the worst. That she would be going to college solo while Maya did a repeat of senior year.

Riley's parents were wealthy and lived a comfortable life. There wasn't anything Riley wanted that she didn't have. As the only child, her parents spoiled her and for good reason. She was gifted beyond the normal for Peregrinuss with her ability to heal and her knowledge of science. Their house was nestled in the backwoods of Jackson, away from the city life. It was a half hour drive from the school she attended, but her family didn't mind. They had a lake that was surrounded by trees and she swam at least once a day. The beauty of their home was the alchemy and chemistry lab her father built behind the house. There was a series of buildings that were designed for different experiments. Riley spent most of her time in one of these buildings refining her skills.

"Hello honey," Topanga said with a smile as Riley walked into the front door.

"Hey, mom. Have you talked to Maya's parents?" Riley asked taking off her shoes and setting her backpack down by the door.

"Yes, why?" She asked while preparing supper.

"Maya said that Lucas was playing football at Ole' Miss. She asked if I wanted to go to his game with her family this weekend. Would that be ok?"

"I don't see why not. Your father is going to be late from the clinic today, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Yes, I did know that he was going to play football," Topanga answered tossing a salad together. Her father was on the counsel for Peregrinus and Human Relations, but he had his own medical practice and volunteered at a clinic. Her mother was a surgeon and did some private practice with her dad. In other words, they were busy.

"Don't you think it's weird how we've all went back to our normal lives since Alabama?" Riley asked playing with a tomato.

"What are we supposed to do? Honey, I know it was traumatic but the issues are resolved. Your friends have moved on to get married and go to college. You started back to high school".

"Yeah, but it seems like things have changed".

"They have. You've grown up a lot".

"Have you seen Maya lately? She's gotten worse with this whole popularity thing," Riley said and Topanga looked up at her.

"Are you growing apart?"

"I don't know, maybe. It sure feels that way," Riley answered putting her chin in her hand and leaning on the counter.

"You both handle stress differently. She probably feels like life's too short to not live it to its fullest; whereas, you feel like you have to correct the world's problems," Topanga answered reaching out to take her hand.

"It'll all work out. Plus, you don't have to grow up and go to college tomorrow. You need to enjoy your youth," she said releasing her hand and going back to cooking.

"You're right, like always. I'm going to do homework before dinner," Riley said going up to her room. She spent the rest of her evening doing homework and talking to Maya and Farkle. Maya was excited to go to Ole' Miss and see all of the college boys. Riley listened to her with less enthusiasm and complained about it to Farkle. He was a good friend and encouraged her be realistic about things.

After dinner, as she was getting ready for bed, Riley went into her father's office to turn off the light and noticed a photo album lying out. She couldn't help but take it to her room and look at it. "That's the woman in my dream. She is the woman at the door of the House of the Unlearned," Riley said out loud running her hand over the photo. They were old photos of her parents with older people that Riley assumed were her grandparents. There were notes on the bottom of the page that said "Summer 2040 Topanga, Elle, Corey, and Eric Matthew". Riley continued to look through the photos and realized that it abruptly ended. There were no photos before the year 2038 and Riley couldn't help but wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Fanfic doesn't allow for to reply to them for reason. So, thank you** Marilove24 and KillEmWithKindness02! **I forgot to add definitions to the first chapter so they are listed below this author's note. :) I hope y'all enjoy this story! Please let me know what you think :D This story is pretty nontraditional and I hope you like it.**

 **-Heather**

Datura stramonium: Intensely poisonous tall coarse annual tropical weed having rank-smelling foliage, large white or violet trumpet-shaped flowers and prickly fruits. Also, known as jimsonweed. ( Datura+stramonium)

Peregrinus: Plural form of **per•e•grine** (ˈpɛr ɪ grɪn, -ˌgrin, -ˌgraɪn)

 _adj._

 **1.** wandering, traveling, or migrating.

 **2.** foreign; alien; coming from abroad.

( Peregrinus)

Pestis: **Plague** or **The plague** is a disease that has a high mortality rate or a calamity with widespread and serious consequences for its victims. ( pestis)

Chapter 2

The week dragged on without any drama as Riley waited for the weekend to come. She hadn't asked her parents about the photo album she found, because she didn't know what to ask. They probably didn't want her to know about it and she didn't want to disappoint them. Josh had come over for dinner Thursday and Riley showed him the album. He was just as intrigued as she was, but had no answers for her. His family had given him up for adoption and Riley's parents had practically raised him. Josh had an extremely rare and unique power to read minds. He and Riley shared a mind link that was uncommon. Riley's parents had never explained it to her how it worked and said that some things were beyond science.

"Don't you think it's odd? I mean we know nothing," Riley said sitting in the tree house her dad built for her when she was little. It was built like a small house in the sky amongst trees. Josh and Riley used to play up there as kids. Even though he was much older than her, he always treated her like a little sister he never had. Their relationship kept her from losing her mind.

"I do Riley, but what are you going to do? Talk to them about it. I doubt they'll give you the answer you're looking for, no one will," Josh said sitting with his head in his hands. His parents had died when he was a teenager in a freak accident. It was one of those secrets that the tribe kept.

"I'm sorry Josh," Riley said sitting down next to him. She didn't know where to start with her research.

"You know what it was about Stephen's tribe. They didn't know they had powers. How didn't they know? It took something drastic for them to realize it," Riley said twisting her heart shaped locket between her teeth.

"It took pestis," Josh said running a hand through his hair.

Riley thought about that for a moment and looked up at him with realization.

"That has to be it, but how?"

Riley got up from where she was sitting and went into a room that was a make shift lab. They grew herbs under controlled environments still in the green house. It was for experiments Riley thought, but maybe it was for something else.

"Where are you going and what are you thinking?" Josh asked following her into the tiny lab. Sometimes he had a hard time reading her thoughts when she got excited, because her mind was like a pinball machine bouncing from one thought to the next.

"If we can grow pestis then we can figure out why it triggered their powers," Riley said getting a pestis plant seed from one of their old containers. Riley didn't bother waiting for the pestis to grow she did it with her powers and Josh shook his head.

"Why should we have to wait months?"

"Oh, I don't know because that's the normal thing to do".

"What's normal?" She said watching the pestis grow in front of her and when it finished her smile was contagious.

"You can't grow pestis without a pestis seed or that box thing they had," Josh said trying to follow Riley's train of thought.

"No, but we can genetically alter the pestis like we did to the datura stramonium," Riley answered putting her hand on her chin thinking.

"Wait Riley, that's it. That's what caused them to get their powers. We've never been injected or exposed pestis, but we have a gene similar to it".

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Riley said looking at him puzzled. Right as Josh was going to explain Topanga came through the intercom saying it was time for bed.

"I'll do research while you're being a teenager at Ole' Miss," Josh said winking at her.

"I can't help it you chose to commute to medical school and spend your free time helping me; this meaning you have absolutely no life," Riley said with a laugh and taking the elevator to the ground. She chose to take the underground tunnel that went up to tower of the house. A hidden staircase had been built long before Riley was born, but her dad had installed the secret door to her room. This allowed her to go to and from her room freely; although, she rarely did these days because Maya was the one that enjoyed sneaking out.

Riley prepared for the weekend like any normal girl would. She had two duffle bags filled with hair supplies, make up, and clothes. Topanga eyed her bags and laughed.

"It's a weekend dear," she said kissing Riley on the forehead.

"I know, but who knows how people dress at these things," Riley answered with a shrug shifting the bags on her shoulders.

"Well, try to have fun."

"I will," Riley said giving her mom a quick hug before heading out to the car Maya was driving. She put her things in the back seat and got into the passenger side.

"I thought your parents were coming," Riley said putting on her seat belt as Maya drove off.

"They're already up there," she answered turning on the music.

"They are?"

"Yeah, they wanted to get there early and spend extra time with Lucas".

"So, you were home by yourself and didn't throw a party?" Riley said smirking in surprise while watching the scenery pass by. Ole' Miss was two hours and thirty-three minutes from Jackson. That wasn't including traffic, but the roads were clear for their journey. They would be able to fly, but there were strict laws on flying. You had to be over 21 and flying wasn't used for short distances. There was a law that prohibited flying when traveling less than fifty miles. Due to these restrictions, they hardly ever flew anywhere.

"Oh, I had a party. It was too short of notice to throw a big one," Maya said with a wink. Riley knew what she meant and didn't bother to ask her to elaborate.

"Do you really want people to think you're a slut?" Riley asked looking at her friend with worry. Both of their emotions were out of control, but they were handling it differently.

"Thanks best friend, for thinking the worst of me. Just because I have fun doesn't give you the right to judge," she said defensively and Riley rolled her eyes. Riley wasn't trying to judge her and she knew Maya wasn't a slut, but she didn't want other people to get the wrong impression either.

Riley tried to explain to Maya that she wasn't judging her and that she just didn't want her to be put into that stereotype. Maya was silent and Riley knew that she had made her upset, but Maya didn't realize how far she was taking the popularity. Riley knew Maya better than anyone and knew that she wasn't sleeping around, but that's what the gossip was. The gossip reached Riley's ears before it got to Maya and Riley hated the gossip. But it was Maya's life and Riley couldn't live it for her. All she could do was support her best friend and be there for her.

"It's my life. I can screw it up if I want to and I can live to the fullest if I want to. At least I'm living. What are you doing Riley? Sitting at home trying to figure out how to solve the world's problems. It's never going to happen. You might as well quit before you get hurt," Maya snapped at Riley and Riley was taken back. She had deserved it though and Riley didn't mean to be a jerk.

"You don't think you're not getting hurt? Seriously, you may treat those guys like they're indispensable," Riley was trying to control the emotions building inside of her but her markings began to glow and a plant began growing out of her hands.

"Then it's on me, not you. So, stop trying to fix me when I'm not broken…wait, are you all right? Riley you're growing," Maya said her anger simmering and concern etched across her face.

"I'm sorry Kali! I haven't been able to control my emotions or my powers since we got back from Alabama. Maybe it was the stress…I don't know," Riley answered and Maya put her hand on Riley's arm. Slowly, Riley was able to regain control over her powers and emotions. The friends apologized to one another and started chatting about what they were going to do at Ole' Miss.

The University of Mississippi, Ole' Miss, is a luscious campus by a national forest. They are known for their sports and academics. It was the perfect college for someone like Lucas who wanted to maintain ties to the Atled Peregrinus counsel. Riley got out of the car in front of the dorm that Lucas was staying in and felt amazed. There were students everywhere. It was homecoming weekend and the place was filled with Ole' Miss spirit wear. Riley could hear the faint sound of trumpets and drums from the marching band practicing. There was a student organization having a homecoming grill out and students enjoying themselves.

"Let's not argue the rest of the weekend, okay?" Maya said looking at Riley with pleading eyes. Riley took Maya's hand and agreed. The last thing she wanted was to be in a bad mood all weekend.

"I'm calling a truce. Plus, you know Lucas is the best at reading people—aside from Josh who reads minds," Maya said with a chuckle as she got out of the car. Lucas' powers were with people. He couldn't manipulate them to do something they didn't want them to do, but he could influence their decisions. He was charismatic and a natural leader.

They walked towards the dorm in stride and looked at all the students. Riley felt at home on the campus and instantly fell in love with it. She couldn't help but notice the looks Maya received from the male population. Riley just shook her head and smirked, but it quickly turned into a smile when she saw Lucas coming to greet them. He looked better than she remembered. He was toned in all the right places and taller. Maya ran to greet him and he laughed giving her a firm hug. Riley walked up to them unable to hide the smile she wore. Lucas stepped back from Maya and looked at Riley for a second before pulling her into a headlock.

"How's my baby shark?" He asked as Riley kicked and tried to get free from his grasp.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to get a grip on his arm to flip him, but he was as sturdy as a rock. She couldn't help but notice his strong muscles as he flexed keeping her unmovable.

"What's the magic word?" He teased as she continued to struggle against him.

"Really Lucas? You're in college and people are starting to stare," Riley said pulling against him without luck. People gave them curious looks walking by and Riley could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"The magic word baby," Lucas continued with a wicked grin and Maya stood there smirking.

"You two are pathetic," Maya said putting a hand on her hip amused.

"Adelphophagy," Riley said as Lucas squeezed tighter and then let her go. She fell to the ground coughing.

"If I didn't know y'all, I would think that sounded sexual," Maya said as Riley got off the ground and dusted off her jeans. Lucas offered her a hand and she slapped it away.

"Awe, don't be like that. I can't help that your moves are rusty. Don't get your panties wet little sis," Lucas said with a wink and Maya began to fake gag. Riley laughed at their exchange. She found their relationship amusing and enjoyed the entertainment.

"It's good to know my children haven't grown up in the least," Esther said coming up next to them. Esther's green emerald eyes twinkled with amusement. She was an older version of Maya and had only become more beautiful with her age.

"Hey mom," Lucas said with a good-natured smile and Riley shook her head.

"Hello, Esther and David," Riley said brushing off her shirt and shorts. Her face was flushed and she tried not to be annoyed. David and Lucas had very similar features with shared markings. Lucas had inherited his piercing blue eyes and wavy black hair.

"Hey mom and dad," Maya said with a smile. They stood there a moment shooting the breeze before they were rudely interrupted.

"Lucas! Is this your family?" A girl ran up to Lucas and linked her arm through his. She was a tall, athletic blonde that seemed too happy for her own good. Riley mentally sighed and thought the weekend was getting better by the minute.

"Hey, Natasha. Yes, this is my mom and dad. This gorgeous brat is my sister Maya and this is Riley," Lucas said with a cough to clear his throat. He hesitated when he got to Riley not sure of how to address her. This made Riley annoyed and hurt.

"It's great to meet you. I guess you're here to see the new quarterback play his first homecoming game?" She said with a contagious smile. They began to chatter about the game and how Lucas was doing in football. Riley couldn't help the emotions that welled up inside her.

"Does that sound good, Riley?" Maya said waving a hand in front of Riley's face to get her attention. She had spaced out and missed the question.

"What?" She asked with wide eyes and they laughed at her. She shifted her feet as a blush crept up her cheeks. If she didn't feel like a teenage high schooler before, she did now.

"You're so enamored to be in my presence that you're speechless, cute Lil." Lucas playfully nudged her in the arm and she shrugged him off.

"We're going to a local restaurant for dinner," Maya said rolling her eyes at her.

"Sounds good," Riley answered and the group disbursed. Much to Riley's dismay, Natasha went with them. _The good times just keep on coming_ , Riley thought to herself. Her phone went off and she saw she had a text message from Farkle. The message made her smile. It wasn't one of those 'I like you' smiles, but it made her feel grounded. She knew the feelings she was having about Lucas were unwarranted. With the age difference, he was never going to see her as more than a sister.

"What's the smile for?" Maya asked as she drove following behind her parents.

"Just Farkle making a lame joke," Riley answered putting her phone in her purse. Farkle was good at making her laugh and feel better. He was a good friend, but she couldn't see him being more than that.

"Oh," Maya said giving her a look and Riley playfully smacked her.

"He's just a friend you know that. I think he likes you more than me," Riley answered tucking a stray hair behind her ears. Her hair was unruly and barely stayed in the braid she fixed.

"That's understandable. The whole school population does," Maya teased as they drove into town following behind Riley's parents.

"Oh please, don't rub it in," Riley let out a huff and folded her arms as they drove into a small town.

They pulled up to a local fish bar and got out. Riley had never heard of it before, but it was filled with Ole' Miss memorabilia. The place was packed with students and locals. They were celebrating homecoming early and Riley could feel the excitement in the air.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Lucas said coming up next to her.

"The energy is magnetic," she answered looking up at him and he smiled down at her.

"You're usually a little more specific," Lucas said with a wink and a nudge.

"I'm not in school so I don't feel obligated to give scholarly answers," she shrugged as they shuffled into the crowded restaurant.

Lucas laughed as they were seated at a long table. They sat down so that the parents were on the end and Riley was across from Lucas. Natasha chose to sit next to him and give him doe eyed looks. It made Riley nauseous and she wondered how he met her. She didn't have to wonder long, because the topic of conversation quickly turned towards Natasha.

"We met through my sorority's mixer. I'm a third generation Gamma," Natasha said and Riley rolled her eyes. Maya thought this was exciting and began to ask questions about the sorority life. She never felt like she needed to "buy her friends" by joining a sorority. It made her IQ drop 100 points just having to listen to them talk. Riley studied the menu as they rambled on until a foot connected with her knee.

"Owe," Riley said with a yelp and they all looked at her. Lucas grinned innocently at her, but his eyes gave him away.

"Having a paroxysmal dysesthesia?" Lucas asked and the table just looked at him.

"No, I'm not. The table just collided with my knee," she said rubbing her knee as he laughed.

"What?" Esther asked her son as they gave him curious looks.

"It means an uncontrolled reflex that feels like being stabbed. It's the same sensation you get when hitting your elbow," Riley explained giving Lucas a glare. Esther shook her head at them and David laughed.

"Wow, are you like a kid genius or something?" Natasha asked with wide eyes and Riley gave her a raised eyebrow.

"She's something that's for sure," Maya said with a huff not taking her eyes from the menu.

"Let's order," David said as the waitress came to them and Riley stepped on Lucas's foot.

"Very mature," he mouthed to her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Guys," Maya said, and they looked up at the waitress who just smiled.

"I'll have the catfish special," Riley said looking up at the waitress.

"I'll have the same," Lucas answered.

"Copycat," Riley said under her breath.

"You just wish".

The waitress chuckled leaving the table and Natasha looked at Maya in disbelief.

"Are they like this all the time?" She asked and Maya leaned back folding her arms.

"They're worse. They go from spitting out these long complicated medical definitions at one another to acting like two year olds. You would think they were the ones that were siblings. He barely talks to me," Maya said taking a sip of her water.

"Don't be jelly," Lucas said throwing his rolled up straw wrapper at her.

"How do you put up with this guy?" Maya asked Natasha and the two started another meaningless conversation.

The evening continued on at a normal pace and they left after eating dessert. Riley started to feel better until they got back to the dorm. She could see Natasha and Lucas in the car. From the looks of it, they were having a heated discussion. Riley turned towards Maya who noticed she was staring.

"Don't think too much of it. She's probably just his plaything. You know how he was in high school," Maya said with a small smile.

"What?"

"You two can fool yourselves, but you're not fooling anyone else. One day your age difference won't be a big deal," she said as Lucas got out of the car and walked up to us.

"Trouble in paradise?" Maya asked and Lucas gave them a smirk.

"She wishes we were paradise. This dude is not ready to settle down with a sorority chick," Lucas said throwing his arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Now, I can't show you a party because you're so clearly underage and I have an early practice. So, it's straight to bed we go," he said grabbing one of each of their duffle bags.

"Are we allowed to stay in your room? What about your roommate? Where are we going to sleep? I am not sleeping in your roommate's bed," Riley said at once and the siblings laughed at her.

"I don't have a roommate and I have an air mattress," Lucas said leading them into the dorm room. He signed them in and told security it was his sister and cousin. Once they got into his room, Riley protested but Maya quickly shushed her.

Maya asked where the showers were and Lucas showed her the girl's side of the dorm. It wasn't the nicest dorm rooms Riley had seen, but it wasn't terrible either. She couldn't complain because it looked like he actually cleaned the room. Being a neat freak was one of his qualities, but that made sense due to his keen sense to detail. There was very little that went unnoticed by him.

"It's the honors floor," Lucas said as they walked back to his room.

"Oh, that's cool. I wasn't sure you maintained your smartness," Riley said teasingly and they entered his room.

"Of course. I can't let you be the smart one," he said and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"It's a nice room. I think you actually cleaned it," Riley said sitting down on his bed.

"Just for you. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked and she said sure. He picked out an old football movie that was a classic and Riley laughed.

"Of course, you chose a football movie," she answered taking one of the navy pillows and putting it behind her back to lean against the wall.

"Of course," he winked and sat on the bed next to her. An involuntary shiver went through her as he sat down next to her. He got up and handed her an Ole' Miss sweatshirt. The weather could be unpredictable in the south, but that night the crisp fall air was cool.

"Is this even clean?" Riley asked impressed that he knew that she was cold, but it was part of Lucas' nature to know things. He had the best intuition out of all the Peregrinuss she knew. She smelled it before putting it on and tried to hide her smile. It smelled like him. As the movie started, Riley shifted to get comfortable and Lucas pulled her closer to him.

"When did you get shy?" He asked as she leaned into him. They always did that when they watched movies together. He would lean against the frame of the bed or couch and she would lean against him. A lot of time she ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie. Maya would usually pretend to watch the movie as she chatted away on social media.

"I don't want things to change," Riley said and Lucas settled his arm around her. She could feel the change with Maya and there was something different about Lucas too. Alabama had changed them whether they admitted to themselves or not. Riley didn't feel sixteen at all. She would be seventeen in a few months, but that was beside the point.

"Neither do I," he said sensing her anxiety. Riley snuggled against him and was grateful for that moment. Riley thought about what Josh and she had been working on, and she thought it would be beneficial to get his opinion on it.

"I need to tell you about something Josh and I are working on," Riley said without moving.

"Later," Lucas answered not taking his attention from the movie.

"Are you going to be like Maya and avoid everything that happened in Alabama?" She asked sitting up and a scowl crossed his chiseled features. It took her breath away. Riley withered under his gaze hating that he was scolding her like a child. That always made her angry, because he had the upper hand with his age.

"I haven't seen you in like two months and you want to talk about that," He said pausing the movie. She was confused by his answer, because she didn't know why it was a big deal that he hadn't seen her.

"It's important," Riley said her eyebrows knitting together. She didn't understand how they could be nonchalant about what was going on in their world. There was no way she could sit back and pretend like everything was fine when it wasn't.

"I'm sure it is, but Lil you can't fix everything". There was an edge in his voice and Riley blinked slowly. She was tired of being told that by everyone, because maybe she couldn't fix everything but she could try.

"You sound like Maya," she said moving away from him. Riley felt like she was suffocating in the tiny room, she needed to get some air and she needed to think.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him.

"Don't you think this is odd?" Riley said pulling her arm from his grasp, feeling her cheeks burn from being angry.

"Which part? The fact that I'm moving on after Alabama or us," Lucas said looking into her eyes and she felt like her soul was naked. She held his gaze a moment without blinking and then sighed in frustration.

"All of it. I can't get past what happened in Alabama. Then, I found a photo album in dad's study and there was another woman in the pictures while my mom was pregnant. Wait, us?" Riley stopped, trying to soak in the meaning of his words. Sure, they fought and teased each other, but they grew up together. How else were they supposed to act? It wasn't like she trying to be in a relationship with him.

"A photo album? Never mind the comment about us," Lucas sighed running a hand through his hair and moving to the edge of the bed.

"You can't just say something like that and not explain it," Riley said unable to control the emotions that were raging within her. She clenched and unclenched her fists, but out of nowhere a vine started growing down the wall.

"Well, it seems like your life is complicated enough. What are you and Josh working on now that you are turning my dorm room into a jungle?" Lucas said with anger in his voice. He moved off the bed and put his hands on her shoulders hoping to calm her down.

"I'm really confused," she said looking up into his eyes as the vine started to disappear into the wall.

"Of course you are. You're still in high school, but you act and think like a college graduate." Lucas stepped away from her and shook his head.

"So, those showers are absolutely hideous!" Maya said barging into the room, but stopped sensing the tension in the room. "I just walked into an important conversation".

"It's nothing," Lucas said walking around Maya and going out the door.

"What's got him in a mood?" Maya asked looking down at Riley. Riley stood there allowing herself to calm down. She hated when she lost control of her emotions, because it made her lose control of her powers.

"I just tried to bring up something that Josh and I found out. He said something about us and I don't know. I'm really confused," Riley said and Maya stood there smiling like a three-year-old with candy.

"Y'all are so darn cute, but what about Josh?" Maya asked putting her things away. She took the towel off her head and dried her shoulder length hair. The room was cramped with them both standing so Riley went back to sit on the bed.

Riley saw the Maya she had been friends with since birth come back in that moment. Gone was the girl who was desperately clinging to popularity to cope. She began to explain everything they had found out and she listened intently while brushing her hair out.

"That makes sense, but doesn't that just mean we have different genetics and they can be altered?" Maya asked and Riley had to think about it for a minute. She had to hand it to Maya for being smarter than she let on.

"Yes, I guess so. I hadn't thought of it that way, but that would mean we have a gene that is similar to pestis even though we've never been exposed to it".

"Hm, well you keep me posted. I know this is important to you and I'm sorry for not being more involved. It was a lot to go through and you know Lucas went through hell," Maya said, taking Riley's hand in her own.

"I had forgotten," Riley said feeling bad about bringing the conversation up to him. Baraak had held Lucas and Stephen captive before they found them. He never talked about it and Riley understood why.

"Give him space and he'll be fine," Maya said getting up and sitting on the bed with her.

" _Remember the Titans_? This doesn't surprise me at all," she said pushing play and they watched the movie together. Lucas didn't come in during the time or the rest of the night. Riley felt bad about everything that had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter 2! I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I think you'll like this chapter...some Rucas ) Please review that you like the story and your thoughts!**

 **-Heather**

Chapter3

The wind howled like an angry wolf. The darkness was overpowering and it felt like it would engulf Riley. She was drowning in the darkness, but there was a voice resonating through her. Scrambling in inky darkness she tried to reach it. It was familiar, but distant like a fading echo.

"Stop searching for the past," Josh said through a fog and Riley searched for him with her eyes.

"Josh," Riley yelled but there was only silence.

"The information you're searching for will kill you". That reminded Riley of the dream/vision she had about the woman in the "House of the Unlearned" telling her that the truth would cost Riley her life.

"Josh," Riley yelled again and felt herself begin to shake. Light blinded her and she focused on Maya in front of her.

"Girl, what is wrong?" She asked and Riley blinked against the blinding light.

"It's good to know whose name you call out," Lucas said folding his arms and leaning against the door.

"He's like my own flesh and blood. Plus, it wasn't like that," Riley said with a scold on her face. "He was mind linking with me. He said to stop searching for the past and what I'm searching for will kill me".

"That's weird. Maybe you should call him," Maya said reaching for Riley's phone and handing it to her.

"Maybe you should ride off with him into the sunset while you're at it".

"Maybe you should shut up," Maya said annoyed with her brother. Riley couldn't help but wonder when he came back to his room and what time it was.

Riley dialed Josh's phone number, but it went straight to voicemail. She didn't think much of it, because he volunteered at the clinic on Saturdays.

"It went straight to voicemail. He's at the clinic today anyways. I don't know, but it was weird and creepy," Riley said with a shiver and looked around the room.

"What a saint," Lucas said dramatically and Riley looked up at him critically.

"What time is it? What time is your practice?" She asked and Lucas said it was nine. His practice wasn't until ten thirty and Riley said they were getting coffee.

"What about me?" Maya asked as Riley and Lucas headed out of the dorm. "That's okay, don't mind the sister who now gets to be the third wheel in this relationship!" She yelled after them, but neither Riley nor Lucas paid her any attention. Riley had never changed into pajamas the previous night and she was still wearing the sweatshirt he had given her. Lucas led her to the on campus coffee shop and ordered for her.

"I'm sorry about last night," Lucas said while taking their coffees to a nearby table and sitting down. It was a quaint coffee shop that was filled with a variety of people.

"Me too. I forget that Alabama wasn't guns and roses for you. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Riley said fidgeting with her cup of coffee. Lucas grabbed her hand and she looked up at him. He really was a gorgeous specimen.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have overreacted. We need to talk though…about us," he said keeping their hands linked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What is there to talk about?" Riley said withdrawing her hand from his. There really wasn't anything she had to say about their friendship/relationship or whatever it was. She liked the way they were and she didn't want it to change. Riley wasn't ready for the heart flutters and butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't ready for the "can't eat, can't sleep" beginnings of being in love.

"We like each other. I've always treated you like a little sister, but in Alabama I realized I cared for you more than that. A lot more and when I was held captive you were all I could think about. Who was going to tease you, get you into trouble, get you out of trouble, call you baby shark, argue with you, and love you." Riley let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Lucas finished his sentence.

"But I'm still in high school and you're in college," Riley said and mentally smacked herself for saying it. Lucas looked at her in surprise and put his hands around his cup of coffee. He let out a slow breath before saying anything and Riley tried to reword it.

"That's not what I meant. You know I like you, but I've always liked you. I've watched you go through a string of girls while you were in high school. You have Natasha and you're in college. Girls probably throw themselves at you," she said thinking that she didn't do a better job of explaining herself, but it was how she felt and he needed to know. Lucas didn't look up at her for a moment.

"I know vauva hain [baby shark] and I can't change the past, but I know I want you to be my future. You being here this weekend and holding you in my arms validated what I already feel. It makes it stronger. I know you're still in high school and I can wait," Lucas said finally looking up at her and she felt her heart do summersaults. She didn't know what to think or do about what he told her.

"That's a whole lot to take in when I'm only sixteen. I mean I can't even think about my future when I don't know my past," Riley said raising her voice unintentionally. It wasn't that she didn't like him, but it was too much too soon and she was too young.

Lucas blinked at her without saying anything and she started to fidget nervously. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't mean to be emotional and pour my heart out to a sixteen-year-old," he said moving to stand up and Riley panicked.

"Wait, I just need time to process it. This has sort of come out of nowhere," she said looking up at him. "I'm just not ready to be in a relationship," she didn't want to hurt him, but she had to be honest with him. Lucas wasn't used to being rejected and he always got what he wanted, but Riley thought he was handling it fairly well.

Lucas sighed and sat back down in the chair across from her. "I get that. There's no reason to rush into it anyways. Just don't go dating that Farkle guy instead," he said nudging her foot with his.

Riley laughed and shook her head, "there's no chance I'll be dating Farkle. Anyways, to change the subject, I'm going to skip a grade".

"That would be awesome," Lucas said tilting his head with interest.

"I mean I have enough credits and there's no point of going next year. The principal talked to me about it at the beginning of last month and I told him I would think about it," Riley said catching his Lucas' enthusiasm. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be his girlfriend at some point, but she couldn't make that decision right then. No other guy had been interested in her and she didn't want to date him just because he was available.

"Makes sense to me. Plus, maybe you'll decide to go out with me sooner," Lucas said but before Riley could answer her phone began to ring and it was Josh.

"Josh," Riley answered getting up to go outside. She began to pace in front of the coffee shop window waiting for Josh's news.

"Riley you won't believe what I found out this morning with our experiment," he said quietly. There was excitement in his voice and it made her anxious.

"What? It hasn't been 48 hours yet and it's just changing a gene in pestis," Riley said not understanding what could be so important that he had to mind link to her.

"You obviously got my mind link then," he answered his tone of voice changing to serious.

"Yes, now I was in the middle of something so this better be important," Riley said getting impatient with him. A couple walked past her and walked to the other side of the building. She didn't want anyone overhearing her conversation.

"I tested my DNA to pestis's and it's exactly the same. Then I broke down the genetics further in pestis and crossed referenced it. Riley the result is weird," Josh tried to explain and Riley was barely able to follow him.

"What is it and how did you get that from our experiment?"

"Well, it was simple enough to change the pestis this time. I took another sample of the DNA and crossed referenced it. Then, I had to get another pestis plant and do the same. Not rocket science Riley," Josh said getting annoyed with having to explain the basics. Riley knew her mind was on Lucas and she wanted to get back to him.

"I'm in a hurry Josh," she said tapping her foot and growing a plant in her free hand. She was quite skilled in growing things and making them disappear. Josh accused her of killing them, but if she could regrow them then she didn't kill them.

"It's human DNA," he said blurting out and Riley didn't understand what he meant.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked her

"Pestis is human DNA and pestis is Peregrinus DNA. There is only one link difference between the two species".

"So, gorillas have 98% of the same DNA as humans. What's your point?" Riley wasn't linking the two things together.

"Riley think about. That means pestis is a human base. Never mind we'll talk about it when you get back," Josh said hanging up before Riley could even answer. She thought about what he said as she walked back into the coffee shop. Lucas raised an eyebrow and she quickly explained to him what he said.

"Wow, I wouldn't say that's a coincidence," Lucas said and Riley looked at him surprised.

"Really? Do elaborate," Riley said sitting back down. She took a drink of her coffee, but quickly put it down because it had gotten cold.

"We don't know our history, right? There's barely anything different from humans and us. There's a ton of theories out there about our creation. It's worth looking into and you were right to find answers Lil. I apologize for not listening to you last night," Lucas said taking Riley's hand in his again. Warmth overwhelmed her and she was excited to know she was finally going to learn about her past.

They left the coffee shop and Lucas walked her back to his dorm room before going to practice. She wished him good luck with a kiss on the cheek before he left her. Maya came out of the room as she did so and let out a low whistle. Lucas said goodbye and left to go to practice.

"Do I want to know?" Maya asked and Riley gave her a playful shove back into the dorm room. She still had to get ready for the game. The girls joked around like old times and it was something that Riley missed. Riley told Maya what had happened at the coffee shop, but left out the part about graduating that school year. She was amazed at everything and found Josh's observations interesting.

"Do you think we're just humans with one different DNS link?" Riley asked as Maya curled her hair for her. She had begged Riley to let her do her hair and makeup for her. Riley obliged with little argument, because she wanted to look good for Lucas. She didn't want to look like a little kid.

"I don't know, you're the genius. I think that there's a lot of explaining that needs to be done, but no one is going to do it. Just so you know I'm more than okay with you being with Lucas. I figured it would happened eventually," Maya said changing the topic and Riley knew better than to keep talking about it.

"Thanks, Kali. I didn't think you would be, but we're not _together_. I'm not ready for all of that just yet," Riley said her cheeks getting warm and markings began to glow.

"That's okay too. Just know that I'm here for you with whatever you decide. Although, I am a little biased and would love to have you as my official sister. There now take a look. I think I made you homecoming queen," Maya said holding up a mirror with pride. Riley barely recognized herself and thought she looked good. It was a little too much eye shadow and the lipstick was a shade too dark, but she looked more mature. The outfit she chose was simple jeans and a button down shirt. It was supposed to get cool that night; so, she took Lucas' sweatshirt with her.

"Stealing clothes when you're not even official yet," Maya said with a laugh as they headed out the door.

"I still have his high school sweatshirt," Riley answered innocently.

"That shouldn't surprise me," Maya said with a smile. They were going to meet her parents for lunch and then tailgate until the game started. It was a gorgeous autumn afternoon and Riley was happy to be with her friends. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face. At the tailgate party, Riley saw Natasha sulking with her sorority sisters. She couldn't help but feel like she had won.

"Stop smirking," Maya said nudging her in her side.

"I can't stop smiling".

"I know. It's sickening," Maya said faking a gag.

"Oh, whatever. You just haven't seen how you look when you steal the hottest guy in school from that wannabe".

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're referring to," Maya said dramatically and Riley couldn't help but laugh. The girl had never stopped being a drama queen, but Riley didn't mind because someone had to have the glam.

"Girls,let's go into the stadium," Esther said motioning them to follow her. They could hear the marching band playing and excitement filled Riley's body. She was anxious to see Lucas in his uniform and beat their opponents.

The team ran out of the tunnel and into the stadium with the stands filled with fans. The marching band blared the fight song and Riley could barely contain the squeal that escaped her throat. Maya was equally excited and the girls bounced to the rhythm of the music. They saw Lucas and cheered wildly at him. He looked up in the stands and made eye contact with Riley giving a wave. She grabbed Maya's arm and they continued cheering.

The game started and Lucas was starting quarterback. It was a rare honor for a freshman to be starting, but Lucas was talented. If he wanted he could go pro, but he wanted to be in the FBI. Riley thought it was honorable of him to want to do something other than sports. Ole' Miss won the game and they went out to celebrate afterwards. Riley had a wonderful time with her friends and Lucas treated her as if they were together. It felt right and Maya was equally happy for her.

That night Riley laid curled up against Lucas as Maya went exploring the campus. Lucas gave her a time limit that she had to be back by or he would drag her out of the sorority houses. They were watching the movie they never finished together. Riley felt like she was on cloud 9 and wondered if life could any better.

"You looked beautiful today," Lucas said playing with her hair.

"Thanks, I owe it to Maya".

"But I think you're beautiful without makeup too, look at me Lil. You don't have to try to look older for me. I think you're perfect just the way you are," he said lifting her chin up to him. She had washed up earlier and her face was clean of makeup. In a way, she had felt a little silly wearing so much. She was glad he didn't expect that from her. Her heart raced at the nearness of him and wondered if he would kiss her. Her cheeks warmed and she forgot to breathe. She wasn't ready for this yet and he said they would take it slow.

"Well, that was a complete blow," Maya said with a heavy sigh barging through the doorway and then stopped. "Whoa, y'all need to put a sign on the door for the little sister. Walking in on y'all will give me nightmares for the rest of my life," Maya said standing in the doorway. Riley chucked a pillow at her and she dodged it. She had interrupted her first kiss and Riley was sort of grateful.

"God, Maya haven't you heard of knocking?" Lucas said plopping on his back with a sigh.

"As if, I'm a sibling. Since when do we knock?" Maya said, like he was stupid. She came in and shut the door behind her and sat down at the opposite end of the bed. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her, but she ignored him.

"You're early," Riley said sitting up and crossing her legs. Lucas let out a sigh and tucked another pillow under his head. He was used to hearing their girly midnight chitchat.

"Well, those college parties are a little wild. Like, I can barely handle keeping up with being popular in high school. College is a whole other level of extreme. Especially, with those sorority chicks," Maya answered and Riley was surprised.

"I'm guessing big bro that's why you're not in a fraternity".

"I am. That's how I met Natasha, but I chose to stay in my own dorm room. It's impossible to get anything done living in those houses," Lucas answered keeping his arms behind his head and Riley felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Well, have fun with all of that. I'm so not ready for it," Maya said getting up and getting ready for bed. She looked down at us and made kissy faces.

"Grow up," Lucas said pushing her to the side. Riley laughed at his side and looked down at him.

"I can't believe any of us," Riley said letting out a giddy laugh. The whole thing seemed surreal. Even though they weren't going to be a couple until she was ready, just knowing that it would happen in the near future made her happy.

"Me neither really. I'm really happy with you baby shark," Lucas said sitting up next to her and tucking her hair behind her ear. He took her breath away every time he looked at her. It was like she was being seen for the first time and every time before she had been invisible.

"Me too leijona égoïste," Riley said teasing him.

"I love how you're mixing languages there. I'm not an egotistical lion," Lucas said strongly and started pinching her sides.

"You're gonna be my leijona egoiste," she said while squirming away from him.

"I like the sound of that bébé requin," Lucas answered wrapping his arms around her. They settled back into the movie before Maya barged in on them again. Like usual, Riley fell asleep before the end of the movie and Lucas adjusted a blanket over them.

"If you dare hurt her I'll murder you Lucas. She's not another bimbo that you string along," Maya said firmly punching him in the arm.

"I know Kali, she's much more than that," Lucas said giving Maya the affirmation she needed. His eyes were turning a different shade of blue and his marks were glowing. Riley wasn't awake, but they could see hers glowing through her shirt.

"Well, that's interesting. Your eyes are changing colors," Maya said leaning closer to him.

"Isn't that part of some bond?" Lucas asked as Maya handed him a compact mirror.

"Not that I know of. The genius is asleep. We should wake her," Maya said going to push Riley but Lucas stopped her.

"We'll worry about it in the morning," Lucas said leaning back down and taking Riley in his arms. Maya was mumbling things he couldn't understand, but sleep came easily.

Riley's screams woke them up from their slumber and they looked at her with horror. She couldn't stop looking in the mirror that Maya had left on the bed. Her eyes were swirling a shade of brown and blue. Maya grabbed the mirror from her and looked at Riley's eyes. Lucas' eyes were still doing the same thing until they looked at each other. A bright light shone off them when their eyes connected and they fell back onto the bed with a force. Maya stood there shocked and unable to do anything.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked going to Riley, but stopped short. Lucas sat up rubbing his head. Maya stood there smirking after the initial shock.

"What?" Lucas said with a growl. Riley looked over at him and found it extremely compelling. Then she noticed his eyes were emerald.

"Your eyes are green," Lucas and Riley said at the same time. Maya doubled over laughing and they gave her a piercing stare that made her stop cold.

"Wow, that's intimidating," Maya said looking between her brother and Riley.

"How in the world are we going to explain this?" Riley said getting up from the bed. She was feeling a wave of emotions and they were hitting her with full force. Not only were her eyes glowing, but her markings. Somehow she managed not to grow a tree.

"We're soul mates. Do we have to explain anything?" Lucas answered getting up from the bed. The tiny room was extremely crowded with three people standing.

"Well, yes. I mean my parents are going to flip out and at school they're going to notice my shining green eyes," Riley answered clenching her fists so that she wouldn't make anything grow. Almost instantly she felt a wave of calmness come over her and she looked at Lucas. His markings were glowing too which was unusual, because he was good at controlling his emotions.

"I think they'll quit shining once you're separated," Maya said giving them a theory.

"Separated?" They both said at the same time.

"Okay, wow. I didn't mean like break up. I mean when we go back home. Calm the hormones," Maya said getting up and packing her things.

"I guess you're right. I hate to leave though," Riley said looking up at Lucas feeling a magnetic pull that she couldn't describe. There was a knock on the door and Maya's parents entered.

"Y'all ready to…" David started to ask but stopped after seeing Riley and Lucas.

"Honey, we need to get moving...wait it happened?" Esther was equally surprised to see Lucas and Riley as David was.

"Well, that happened sooner than expected," David said with amazement and Esther just stared at them.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked their dad who sighed.

"It's difficult to explain, but I'm sure you understand you're soul mates. Well, that's what humans call it. It's a little more complicated than that," he said and Esther poked his side. Riley raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Lucas mimicked her question and his parents had a dreaded look.

"When you both were young. Actually, when Riley was a baby Corey thought we could genetically make people compatible with one another. Well, sort of. He thought that we could alter the state of the body to know when a person would find their soul mate. Back then we were trying to rule out some radical theories about our people. So, we tried to alter your genes to know when you found your soul mate. It's not even a soul mate, but when and if your hormones indicated you loved one another," he tried to explain but they gave him blank stares.

"That is really creepy! What did you do to me?" Maya asked her parents in horror.

"Not now honey," Esther said and Maya didn't say another word.

"I don't know what to say. You genetically made us fall in love?" Riley asked trying to wrap her mind around what he was telling her. The room began to spin as she felt a mixture of emotions.

"No, those emotions are both yours. We tried that on rats and it never worked, but those that did fall in love eyes changed. It was extraordinary. Your parents are brilliant," Corey said and Riley felt like she would faint. Lucas held onto her without her even asking.

"They say the same things at the same time. Is that part of it too?" Maya asked seeing how Lucas reacted to Riley.

"Well, we don't know how it will affect them. Animals don't talk obviously. We also don't know how it'll work when they're apart," Esther said helping David explain things.

"We really do need to go. Lucas you can take off Monday and come with us," David said and the group had to be told twice to move. Riley went through everything in her mind and tried to make sense of it. She knew she would have words with her parents when she got home. For now, Lucas was extremely helpful in keeping her calm. Everything they did affected one another and Riley wondered if it all had to do with the genetics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews :D Keep em comin' if you like the story! There weren't very many views today and I hope people like the story. Let me know! The plot is unique and probably a lot different than the other Girl Meets World fanfics out, but I've enjoyed so much writing it :)**

 **R &R**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 4

The car ride to Riley's house was silent and she felt trapped between Maya and Lucas. He wouldn't even look at her and she couldn't blame him. Their eyes were a mirrored dark shade of green and she realized it reflected their mood. It was weird though, because she felt everything he felt. The hurt, confusion, and love were all emotions going through her. She didn't know what to do with them all. Maya had texted her the whole ride home not wanting to talk. Her hand flinched towards Lucas' and she had to control not grabbing it and holding on for sheer life. Riley was smart, but she couldn't wrap her mind around what her parents had done. There would be a lot of explaining once she got home.

They arrived at the Marcum household within two hours and her parents were there to greet her. The crew filed out of the car and her parents noticed the change instantly.

"It happened, already?" Topanga asked meeting her daughter halfway.

"They're gorgeous eyes," Corey said looking closely at his daughter's face.

"Look what you did to me! We're already aliens and now I'm super freak genius. Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't want you choosing who I married?" Riley said angrily and she could feel the hurt that her words caused Lucas.

"Not only that, but I can feel everything he does and practically read his thoughts!" She continued and the group just looked at her with empathy. Maya stood next to her and took her hand. Riley felt better knowing she wasn't alone.

"Let's go inside," Corey said going into the house and they followed him.

Topanga had just finished making lunch when they got there and had the table set, but no one felt like eating. Silence filled the space around the living room and David cleared his throat.

"First, we altered your genes to be compatible. Lots of people are compatible, but don't fall in love. The emotions you feel for one another were not created by genetics. However, everything else is," Esther said looking between Riley and Lucas.

"Our mutual changing eyes, shared emotions, and thoughts were created?" Lucas asked not sure what to believe.

Corey explained that simply put yes. It was like creating a new species. They took the DNA strand that made Lucas and Riley's marks glow and put into the form of a hormone. As Peregrinuss they glow based upon a variety of emotions and so transferring that information wasn't complicated. The changing of eye color to match one another was a lot more difficult.

"That makes sense from a scientific standpoint. I can probably explain the eyes. It was a chemical reaction right? So, when we both felt the exact same emotion and looked into each other's it triggered that specific gene to work. So, why doesn't it work with anyone else? Are we now bound together if we don't want to be?" Riley asked after explaining the eyes. She was still mad and hurt but she had to understand what had been done to them.

"Wow, Lil you really are smart," Maya said impressed with her and Riley just shrugged her shoulders.

"You could love other people and we think the genes would become dormant. The hormones you create activate them. They are directly related to that specific gene that only you two share. Obviously, it didn't work before when you were with other people," Topanga added and Riley could sense Lucas calming down. Riley thought it was the strangest sensation to feel everything he felt. She didn't hear his thoughts as much as she sensed and felt them.

"It's manufactured soul mates," Maya said with realization and beamed. Riley rolled her eyes at her, because it wasn't quite that simple. Maya couldn't help but be completely fascinated.

"In a way. It's more like a signal to guide you. Really, we were playing with theories and at the time it sounded like a good idea. There are others reasons why we did it, but for now that's all you need to know," Corey said as if the subject was dismissed and it made Riley mad. She stood up and went to her room as Lucas trailed after her.

"It's not that bad," Lucas said coming in behind her and closing the door. Their eyes began to shine from the tears that were streaming down her face. Lucas went to her and tried to pull her in his arms, but she pushed him away. She didn't ask for any of this and she wasn't ready. There were so many unanswered questions she had about her family and her people. She didn't need this added on top of everything.

Riley stated that is wasn't real. She was more confused about her feelings for Lucas. Their parents had been playing mad scientist on them and Riley didn't know how she felt about that either. At that moment, she just wanted to be alone to think and take it all in.

"How can you say that? We can both feel it. That part is real. They just sat there and told us that," Lucas said, taking her hands in his and pulling away from his touch.

"I don't understand any of it. We're worse than aliens, we're genetically altered glowing freaks," she said pacing in front of the window.

"Calm down Riley," Lucas said forcing her into his arms and holding her. "It's not that bad and at least I won't have to beat guys away. Well, except Josh that guy lives here practically".

"He's like my brother," Riley answered feeling his jealousy course through her body. It was electrifying and Riley could only wonder if there was more good than bad in their genetic connection.

"I can feel your emotions," Lucas said hovering over her.

"You don't have to," Riley said moving from his death grip around her. "Maybe we can fix it. I mean if they genetically altered us once they can reverse it. It can't be that complicated".

Lucas stared at her for a long time before saying anything. "I don't get why you're fighting this," he said and Riley could feel the sting of her words. She was tired of being different from everyone else and the bond made it worse.

"Call me old fashioned but I don't want to be together because our hormones triggered a genetic map that shows we're meant to be together," Riley answered waving her hands in the air. She knew she was overreacting, but it had been a stressful weekend.

"Fine, so you want to be courted or whatever. Look maybe I should just give you some space," Lucas said and their bodies began to glow from the strong emotions they were emitting.

"So, I know this is probably a shock and everything but whoa. Y'all glow, like legit glow," Maya said barging in on Lucas and Riley. They gave her an identical look that would have killed her if possible. "I'm sorry! You really need to get a sign".

"Kali, how do you always barge in at the wrong time?" Riley asked her face flushed from anger.

"It's a gift, the sibling seventh sense or something. Did I mention you two were glowing?" She said coming and sitting on Riley's bed.

"Yes, you did and we knew that," Riley said crossing her arms and shifting her feet.

"So, you're going to leave and we're going to talk about you. Go, I need BFF time," Maya said getting up from the bed and pushing Lucas away from Riley.

"Seriously, Kali? I was just leaving anyways. I guess I'll be downstairs learning about this new advancement in my genetic makeup. Sounds like a blast," Lucas said sarcastically as he walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Maya gave an excited yelp when Lucas left. The girls spent most of the night talking about boys and DNA. They came up with different theories about why humans had the same genetic makeup as pestis.

"I think we should call Daniel White," Riley said, thinking over some of the ideas they had talked about. None of them had any evidence and they weren't finding anything on the Internet.

"From Alabama? You think he would have time to research this or be interested in it?" Maya asked and Riley nodded her head. She took out her phone and dialed his number. It was good to hear her friend's voice on the other line.

"Hey, sweet thing. You couldn't stay away from me long right?" Daniel said teasing her and Riley laughed at him.

"Glad to you know you haven't lost your swag," Riley said and Maya shook her head and mouthed 'nerds'.

"Nope, so what's up?"

"I need you to do some research for me," Riley said and quickly explained what Josh and she realized. Daniel let a whistle on the other end of the line.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that. Do you think we're related?" Daniel asked and Riley didn't have an answer because she had never thought of that before.

"I have no idea, but there has to be answers somewhere. We know nothing about our past or where we came from. I found an old photo album that had a picture of my grandmother in it, but no one else. I know there has to be more people, but no one will talk about it. Then, most of our tribal members didn't have last names until the counsel for human and Peregrinus relations was formed".

"That all sounds really fishy to me. I'll start looking into it and see what I can find," Daniel said and they hung up.

"Well, I'm glad he was willing. So, what's next oh wise and powerful one?"

"School, if we don't go to bed we'll never get up in the morning". Riley got up and went into her bathroom to get ready.

"I'll just stay the night if that's cool with you," Maya said and Riley yelled that it was fine. She went down to see her parents as they were getting ready to leave and she told them she was staying the night. Lucas said he was going to say goodnight to Riley before leaving.

Lucas didn't bother knocking on Riley's bedroom door before entering. As he entered she was combing out her hair. Emotions overwhelmed him as he watched her and he didn't move towards her. He could feel all of the tension releasing from her. She could see the weariness in his eyes from arguing with her.

"I don't want to push you away. This sort of freaks me out as much as it does you, but please don't shut me out. I hate that we keep fighting over this, but if you want me to back off I will," he said leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't mean to. This just scares me is all and there's so much I need to know. I have to learn about my history Lucas," Riley said putting down the comb and turning towards him.

"I know and I want to help you. You talked to David about researching the genetics," he said as a statement and not a question.

"How did you know?" Riley asked looking at him curiously.

"I just knew. I bet you'll know when I do things when we're apart," he answered a small smile creeping across his face. Riley sighed in relief as the tension between them faded.

"It's pretty insane, but it's kinda cool. It's like we're always connected and I never feel alone," Riley said with a smile. They stood staring at one another from across the room when Maya waltzed by.

"May I come in or is there baby making in progress?" Maya yelled in a high-pitched voice that the whole house could hear. Riley shook her head, because Maya was the textbook definition of the youngest child.

"Could you be any less mature?" Lucas yelled and Maya came prancing in. She knocked on the opened door before going into the room.

"At least I knocked this time glow sticks," she said plopping down on the bed and grabbing a nearby book.

Riley chuckled at Maya and told Lucas that she would see him tomorrow. They shared a moment and their marks began to glow. A blush crept on her cheeks as he held her gaze before going downstairs.

"I'm going to need blindfolds and dream catchers after this weekend," she said leaning against the bed board while Riley laughed.

"Glow sticks, really?" Riley said throwing the pillows at her.

"Hey, if the shoe fits," she said putting her hands up surrendering. "It's good to see you happy. You've been a drag to be around since the Alabama deal".

"Well, thanks BFF. Sorry, I'm putting a damper on your social life," Riley said punching her in the arm.

"Now, you know that you weren't doing that. I'm the Queen Bee and you're the school genius. We rule the stinkin' place. Do you think our parents changed those parts of our DNA too?" Maya asked lying on her stomach while cuddling a pillow.

"No, I don't. I really am tired of talking about it. Don't you have our homecoming to worry about? Miss Homecoming Bumble Bee," Riley said teasingly.

"That's in the bag. Although, we do need to get outfits and you're going to need a date. I don't know how soon you and Lucas want the world to know your glow sticks, but I would lay low because you're only sixteen".

"I'll be seventeen in two months," Riley said defensively but knew that Maya had a good point. It would look really weird to the rest of the school if her and Lucas went together glowing.

"You going to take Josh?" Maya said absently.

"I suppose. You going to take the football captain or the basketball captain?"

"Honey, what season are we in? I'm taking the football captain," Maya said giving her a duh look.

"And you think I'm weird because I glow," Riley said giving her an 'as if' look.

"That is weird! I mean we all glow with our marks, but you and Lucas sharing this glow thing is just too much".

"Whatever Queen Bumble Bee".

They kept bantering until Riley's mom knocked on her door and said it was two in the morning. Riley's mom wasn't giving them a skip day and that meant getting up at five thirty to be there at seven. It was going to be a rough morning for them.

The next day was rough for both girls, but they managed to get to school on time. Maya lacked her usually glamorous look, but said she kept makeup and clothes in her locker. Riley laughed at her friend who protected her image. They were opposite in so many ways, but their differences made them a complete whole. She couldn't imagine having a better best friend and sister. Riley's phone was blowing up with text messages from Lucas and Maya. Josh gave her curious looks throughout the day in their classes.

"What's up with you? It's like you're glowing," Josh said analyzing her at lunch and Riley looked at her skin in horror. Luckily, Josh didn't mean literally because that would have been embarrassing.

"Oh, it's nothing".

"Right. How did your weekend go with the plastic queen?" Josh asked and Riley blushed, "That good huh?"

Riley was grateful for Maya when she sat down. Right away her friend was talking about the latest school gossip and what they missed over the weekend. It was good to be out of the center of attention for Riley. Maya said they had to get dresses tonight, because the other candidate had already bought her dress.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow? Lucas goes back tonight," Riley said thinking about her man. She really wished she could be at her house with him and she sensed he was taking a dip in the lake. He liked to swim in freezing water and Riley didn't understand it.

"So, what is my brother doing?" Maya asked leaning back and folding her arms.

"Swimming in the lake," Riley answered and Josh just gave them a weird look. As the only human in their circle of friends Josh was always curious about their powers and abilities. He asked if Lucas had told her that and Riley stated that she could both sense it and visualize it.

"It's going to take a while for me to get used to this," Maya answered shaking her head. As a Peregrinus, she was used to the different powers people possessed but this was entirely new.

"Get used to what?" Josh asked and Maya looked at him in surprise.

"You haven't told him? He would find this scientific breakthrough exciting or something. Leaving him out of something like this could ruin his life," Maya said dramatically and Riley rolled her eyes. Josh demanded to know what Maya was talking about.

Riley quickly, but quietly explained everything to Josh. He was silent for a long time and Maya couldn't bare it. She said a smart remark about it blowing his mind and then continued her typical sarcastic jokes. Josh got up from the table without saying a word and Riley watched him go confused.

"I think he just had his heart broken," Maya said solemnly and sincerely. Riley just looked at her with confusion. Josh had never given Riley any hint that he had wanted to be more than friends. Riley was positive that he didn't want to be more than friends with her.

"What?" Riley asked turning back to face her and Maya gave a heavy sigh.

"You could probably talk to him and he'll be fine with being just friends. That poor guy, he doesn't have many options".

"You're so nice and mean at the same time," Riley said getting up to talk to Josh.

"It's a gift," she said with a shrug and followed Riley's lead but headed to the popular table instead of the science lab.

Riley found Josh working on an experiment that was due in class and walked over to him cautiously. She apologized to her friend and he just shrugged.

"Out of all the guys, it had to be him. It's not that I want to be your boyfriend, because I'm not attracted to you like that…but you could do better," Josh said trying to describe how he felt about Lucas. Riley looked at him astonished, because she had known Lucas since she was born. Even though he had his moments in high school that were questionable, Lucas was a really great guy and she would consider herself lucky to be with him.

Josh stated that it was _too_ cliche without looking at her. Riley hadn't thought much about her relationship with Lucas before this weekend, but it had been a lot to take in.

"I still need a date to homecoming," Riley said nudging in the side. She could see a smile spread across his face at her comment.

"You're going to owe me, because we're friends and you're making me take you out," he answered and Riley laughed glad that they were on solid ground. Josh was smart and always there for her. She didn't need to lose his friendship, because she knew he would help her with her research. So, she explained to him the experiment her and Josh did. He took a step back and looked at her blankly.

"I'll talk to my parents, but that's really weird". Josh's parents were involved with the government. So, he knew more about what went on than most people. There were a lot of shady things that happened. When he thought it was important he would listen in on the conversations.

"You know they won't give you answers. You're going to have to be James Bond," Riley said making a reference to an old movie.

"Who?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow at her. He didn't watch a lot of old movies and she let the comment slide. They continued working on their experiment until class started.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Riley jumped out of her seat when the bell rang. Her and Maya decided to go shopping after all and take Lucas with them. Since Riley couldn't take him to homecoming she figured he could pick out her dress. It was a wonderful evening filled with laughter. Maya found a dress that looked beautiful on her and Riley found one that was simple and elegant, like her. After spending too much money, they went home and Lucas went back to Ole' Miss. They laid on Riley's bed talking the night away about life, and in that moment Riley was truly content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you all for the awesome support and reviews! Sorry, this chapter took me longer to get up than I expected! Please see Chapter 2 for definitions of the words that may be in latin. Also, the last chapter when it mentioned Josh I actually meant Farkle. I tried updating the chapter a million times but Fanfic wouldn't let me.**

 **As always, let me know your thoughts :)**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 5

Riley was sound asleep when she heard a pounding on her door. She shot up out of her bed and blinked in the darkness. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was only three in the morning and she groaned. Then the pounding continued, but it wasn't to her bedroom door. She got out of bed and went over to her vanity and opened the secret drawer to her jewelry box. Inside was a locket thatshe took out as the vanity moved to the side. She twisted the locket exposing the key to her hidden door. Josh's voice came over the pounding and Riley told him to be quiet. He rushed into her room carrying his tablet.

"What the heck are you doing? It's three in the morning and I have school," Riley said as Josh sat down on her bed and turned on his tablet.

"This couldn't wait until morning and I can't tap into your mind anymore. You're love bond is too sci-fi for me," he answered and she couldn't help but laugh sitting down next to him.

"Really? That's interesting. So, what is this break thru you found out?" She said without hiding a yawn and suddenly felt overwhelming feeling of jealousy. It was new to sense a strong feeling at such a distance. Her phone went off and Josh told her it was Lucas.

"I'll get to the point. I cross bred the pestis and the datura stramonium, and the DNA isn't what I expected at all. You know I've studied genetics under your dad forever and I feel like he would have known about this," Josh said as Riley smiled at her phone and texted Lucas back not really hearing what Josh was saying.

Riley didn't know where he was going with the information he was giving her. It could have been that he woke her up from a peaceful dream that didn't involve everything that was happening to her.

"It's your DNA," Josh said and she didn't even look up at him. "Riley, you have matching DNA".

Riley stared at him blankly still not catching on to the point of the conversation. What he was telling her wasn't anything she didn't know. They knew from the Atled tribe in Alabama that Peregrinus shared DNA with the pestis. They had helped the Atled tribe stop the outbreak of datura stramonium, a deathly plant that had been used as a plague. They had been able to change the datura stramonium back to its original state as a pestis plant. Riley and Josh weren't 100% sure how Atled had gotten the datura stramonium, because it wasn't common among Peregrinus like the pestis plant was.

"You're half human or at least a fourth human," Josh said louder and that got Riley's attention.

"What? That's not possible," Riley said sitting up straighter and taking Josh's tablet out of his hands.

"Well, no. It's there though in black and white," Josh said and Riley didn't know what to think. She began to panic and got up stalking to her parent's room. Without knocking she went inside and demanded them to give her an answer.

"Why is Josh here?" Her mom asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"The report came back on Riley's DNA and it matches the DNA of my cross bred pestis. It wouldn't be a big deal, but we did a test to see why the Peregrinus in Alabama didn't have powers. Pestis has the same DNA as humans and datura stramonium has the same DNA as Peregrinuss, but those two combined has the same DNA as Riley," he said and it took Riley's parents a moment to register what he was saying. Her dad sighed while getting up and her mom ran her fingers through her hair.

"Aren't y'all missing the main question?" Corey asked while going into the bathroom.

"What's that? Why I'm one fourth or half human?" Riley asked.

"No, why does the Peregrinus have the same DNA as humans". Her mom got up and put on a robe. Riley and Josh looked at one another in silence.

"Well, they could have similar DNA to another plant we haven't found. I think that would be more likely than having the same DNA as humans," Josh said as they followed Topanga out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Do you? I know Riley's DNA and I'll get to that in a moment, but her DNA imprint is the same after we altered her genes. It's hard to do, but possible. You'll find that Lucas won't have a human/Peregrinus sequence because he has no human in him. At least not the way Riley does," she said putting on a pot of coffee as Corey came down.

"What do you mean not the same? Are you saying Peregrinuss are humans? That doesn't make any sense at all," Riley said sitting down at the counter.

"How much do you know of your history? How much does the school system tell you? Nothing, why? We know you have the photo album. We put that out just so you would find it".

"None of this is making sense," Riley said putting her head into her hands as Josh sat down next to her.

"Your grandmother was the first human to marry a Peregrinus and have your dad. This is why we have last names. There are a lot of conspiracy theories about the Peregrinus race. Elle Marcum was a beautiful, smart woman that met Elam by chance. He sought her out after the first landing on earth. This is the true first landing and it is documented," Corey said helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Why has no one told me? Where is she? And she's completely human?" Riley's mind was spinning from all of the questions she had. Her grandmother was fully human, but had married a Peregrinus. The Peregrinus had the same DNA as humans? It was too much for her to take in at once.

"We believe her to be dead," Topanga answered after her and Corey exchanged glances.

Riley tried to wrap her head around what they were telling her. They believed her to be dead. That wasn't a definitive answer and Riley wanted an answer. If her grandmother was still alive then she had to find her.

"Your grandmother comes from a long line of politicians. She was pregnant when my father died. I'm the only child and she never spoke of him. I had this feeling she was under an oath, but one day after you were born she disappeared. I received a very vague letter from her about a book of secrets that told the history of our race. I never heard from her after that and the letter never said where it was located," Corey explained while Riley and Josh sat there in awe. The silence had grown heavy and Riley felt sleep take over her. She pondered everything she had heard in her heart and wondered what it meant.

"Riley, one day you'll get your answers, but for now enjoy your life," Topanga said getting up and kissing her on the forehead. Riley just stood there for a moment before saying goodnight. How did they expect to just let it go and wait patiently?

"Goodnight," Riley said to them and went back to her room. After she was buried in the sheets she thought about the one thing she was sure about, Lucas. She dreamed that they were together in the mountains kissing under the stars. Her phone buzzed just as she was falling asleep.

 _"Nice dream,"_ Lucas said through text and Riley couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

 _"You saw that?"_

 _"You better believe it,"_ He said and Riley blushed.

 _"You have to come down this weekend. I have a lot to tell you,"_ Riley texted back to him not knowing how much he could feel or read her thoughts.

 _"I think I have a good idea, but I would still like for you to tell me. Everything will be fine,"_ Lucas texted back and Riley felt her heart warm. They said goodnight and she fell asleep instantly.

Riley woke up late the next morning and almost missed her first bell. Maya gave her a raised eyebrow as she rushed into the classroom. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were wrinkled. Maya quickly texted her and asked what was wrong. Riley didn't want to explain the whole situation through text and told her they would talk at lunch. The day went by at a snail pace and she could barely stay awake.

"What is up with you today?" Maya asked getting her food and sitting down next to Riley.

"Drama at home. I'm one fourth human," she answered as if it was no big deal and Maya choked on the food she put in her mouth.

"What? You have to give me more details than that. I've known you all of your life and we never suspected anything".

Riley explained to her everything that had happened that morning and Maya couldn't keep from gaping at her.

"How did you sleep after that?"

"Lucas and our mind/body link. It's like he's always with me," she said taking a bite out of the food she had. It didn't have a taste and she set it back down not feeling hungry.

"Wow, you could have called me you know." Riley could see the jealousy and hurt etched across Maya's face. Riley wasn't trying to avoid Maya or consciously keep things from her.

"I'm sorry. It was so much information to take in and I couldn't think straight. I still don't understand all of it," Riley said apologetically as Farkle came and sat next to them.

"What's going on?" Farkle asked looking between the two girls who were acting strangely and Maya gave him the cliff note version. He wasn't nearly as surprised as both of them were.

"How are you not surprised?" Maya asked finishing up her food.

"It's been a theory for a long time that there had been a marriage between an Peregrinus and human during the first crash. It's almost a legend, but I don't doubt that it's true or that it's your grandmother. I also suspect that Josh is somehow tied to you, but it's just a theory. What are you going to do?" Farkle said and they just looked at him.

"Well, thank you Farkle for not ever telling us that story. I don't know how he would be related unless it was my grandfather's side. Mom has siblings, but he's not theirs. I don't think I'm going to do anything about it," Riley said stabbing the food on her plate.

"You're not going to do anything?" Maya asked not believing her.

Riley gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air. What could she do? Her grandmother could be dead and the Book of Secrets would be buried with her. She expressed this and Farkle perked up a bit.

"The book of secrets is real?" Farkle asked leaning closer to her.

"My parents say it is, but I wouldn't know where to begin to find it. Elle moved to Mississippi after Elam died. That was when she was pregnant with my dad. The house my parents lived she had built. There isn't a book of secrets there," Riley said not being able to rationalize anything she had found out.

"The legend says it's in the Blue Ridge Mountains, but people have searched that place and came up empty handed," Farkle answered putting his hand on his chin thinking. He was the only person in his family who hadn't taken the oath to be a Hunter.

"How do you know so much about it?" Maya asked taking an interest in Farkle.

"My parents little club are Hunter for the Book of Secrets. I think they've gotten close, but have never found it," Farkle answered thinking that it would be a good time to sneak into a meeting.

"Hunters? Are there guardians of the book of secrets too?" Maya asked sarcastically and Farkle deadpanned.

"Look you don't have to believe that's real. I don't know if I do, but the legends are and there are people that would kill to find out," Farkle answered seriously and she eased up on him.

"We should really sneak into their next meeting," Riley said her eyes becoming bright but she could feel the tug warning that Lucas was giving her.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything," Maya said mockingly.

Riley expressed that she couldn't do _nothing_ , because it was her family and her responsibility. She could feel it calling to her and she had to find it. The Book of Secrets was hers and she knew it would be the key to everything.

"Uh, there are many with you who would disagree," Farkle said getting up to throw away his trash.

"Where do we even start?" Maya asked with great interest. She always loved an adventure.

"Don't you have homecoming queen to worry about?" Farkle asked and she stuck out her tongue at him while Riley was thinking.

"My dad's letter. That should tell us everything we need to know," Riley said and quickly explained the letter her dad talked about.

The trio talked about what they would do next. Maya was assigned to talk to Daniel, from Alabama, and Riley had to find the letter. Farkle joked about how Maya would have to damage control at school, because she spending times with the "losers". He was joking up course, but Maya would need to have face time with the popular crowd if she wanted to maintain her status.

"Don't worry about my reputation Farkley boy. I've got that all under control," Maya said getting up and sashaying to her boyfriend's table.

"Thanks, I could really use all the help on this." Riley rose from the table and went to her science classroom, but took out her modern history textbook instead of working on experiments.

"What are friends for? Is Lucas coming up this weekend?" Farkle asked following her and standing across from where she was sitting.

"Yes. He's great with this sort of thing, but he'll be even better once we start looking for the book of secrets. He's not great at research, but he's awesome at finding things," she answered flipping for through the book.

"Oh, that's cool. I hope he doesn't play you Lil," Farkle said and Riley looked up from the textbook.

Riley reassured her friend that he didn't have to worry about Lucas. They had bigger things to worry about and that was finding the Book of Secrets. The textbooks they were given in school were cryptic about the 2015-2025 years.

"It doesn't say anything that we don't already know," Farkle said and Riley shook her head.

"They state that there's an inscription on the book and a lock. So, not only is to never be found, but it's never to be opened. Except by the person who has the lock and can read the inscription," Riley said and Farkle reread the passage in the book.

"That does sound vaguely familiar to me. What is the language supposed to be?" Farkle asked trying to read the inscription that was supposedly on the book of secrets.

"I don't know. Lucas might know. We have this game where we state phrases in different languages and try to out do one another," Riley answered and she felt her heart quicken. Farkle must have noticed her markings glow, because he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll text him a picture of the text and see what he can find," she said pulling out her phone.

"Have you talked to your Alabama friend again?"

"No, but Daniel will send me information as soon as he gets it. I'm hoping it'll be sooner rather than later," Riley said and the bell rang for class to start. She shoved the textbook in her backpack and got out her advanced chemical science textbook.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on and Riley was grateful for the distraction that Maya brought in modern history. She had been a queen on a mission since lunch to make up her slack with the populars. The things that Riley saw Maya do made her laugh, because no one knew the real Maya. Riley wondered if her friend would end up going into behavioral science like Lucas. She loved adventure and solving mysteries. Riley didn't bother going to her room when she got home from school. She went to the tree house and began to fix it up. If she was going to have her friends help do research; then, they were going to need a meeting place.

 _"There's a meeting tonight. Bring Maya,"_ Farkle texted Riley.

"What time?"

 _"7:00, be here at 6:00,"_ he texted back and Riley quickly called Maya. She said she was supposed to meet up with Ryan, her boyfriend, but would change the time. The girl was on her way to losing her popularity status. Riley really appreciated that she was willing to give it up to help her. The girl couldn't resist getting into something dangerous. Riley thought that it was the only reason she wanted to be popular.

Maya showed up at Riley's house at 5:30 and they headed to Farkle's. His house was immaculate compared to Riley's. It was a stone house built back in the early 1990s and had been in Farkle's family since. He instructed them to come to the side door and he would be waiting. As they pulled into the driveway, they were struck by the beauty of landscape and design of the house. There was a fountain in the circular main driveway. Maya pulled around to the side where there was a garage.

"Wow, I guess this is what you can afford when you're the Secretary of Mississippi," Riley said looking at the massive outdoor pool and tennis court.

"How is he not popular?" Maya asked getting out of the car.

"He's not athletic and people are jealous of him," Riley said going to the side door as Farkle came and opened it. He must have been watching for them.

"I told my mom I had company. So, she won't be suspicious about anything," Farkle said ushering them into his house.

"You're house is awesome," Maya said and Farkle smiled at her. It was a smile of pride and charm. Riley could understand that, because he didn't get to show off much in school.

"We have an indoor pool and basketball court. My parents paid for private coaching lessons when I was younger and I'm good, but I didn't enjoy it enough to play on the school's team," he said leading them through a series of hallways and rooms to get to his bedroom.

"Wow, that's impressive. So, you are not popular on purpose," Maya said with a snort.

"Some people don't care about that sort of thing," Farkle said as he opened a room that had a sitting room leading into a bedroom.

"I'm impressed to say the least," Riley said turning about the room and sitting down on a small couch. Farkle had all of the latest technology and even a snack/drink area.

"Thanks, I'm glad y'all could come tonight. I think they're planning on continuing the hunt for the book of secrets soon. The meeting is in the basement, but I've been spying on them for years. Behind the bookcase is a closet that is well hidden. I created a looking hole when I was younger," Farkle explained and the girls just looked at him.

"We're going to be in the room technically," Riley said getting up from her seat and pacing.

"Yes, but don't worry the bookcase has a door behind it. So, if they open it or get a book we won't be visible".

"But that's still a huge risk," Maya said.

"Not if we go now and hide. We'll have to be absolutely silent. Can you handle that chatter box?"

"Yes, brainiac". Riley started pacing as Maya and Farkle talked about the meeting.

"Ready?" Farkle asked Riley sensing her tension.

"Yes".

Farkle led them downstairs by a side staircase in the back of the house. They could hear his parents talking to their guests and knew they had a short window of time to get downstairs. When they got to the basement, they were alone and Farkle showed them the bookcase and slid it aside after removing a book. The door to the closet was locked, but Farkle used a skeleton key to open it. The closet was deep and filled with books. There was a chair and a lamp. It was like a secret library. Riley was impressed with the small room and couldn't contain her excitement. They shuffled into the small room and Farkle pulled the second light string. There was a mechanical grind as the bookcase slide back in front of the closet door. The peephole that Farkle had created wasn't much bigger than a large marker. It was placed between a small space in the bookcase where a vase sat. The hole gave enough sight into the room to know who was there and to hear.

"Ok, give them ten minutes. They have food and wine before coming to a meeting. Here, I brought snacks down earlier. These things can run a long time and we can't leave," Farkle said pulling out a container of cheese and crackers. Riley was grateful, because she hadn't had time to eat.

"Thanks," the girls replied eating some of the food. It wasn't long before they could hear the adults gathering in the room and they got up to look into the hole. There were a variety of people represented.

The meeting started like any normal general business meeting. Most of the people Riley knew from her parents. They were affluent people in their fields and community. There was a quick overview of their last meeting and an oath of secrecy before they began. Riley stood back a little as Farkle's dad chaired the meeting.

"As you know, we are getting closer to translating the inscription on the book of secrets. However, we're nowhere near finding it. There has to be clues among the family, but they say it's nothing but a legend". Riley could feel the anger through the words that were spoken and she trembled.

"We have ways to search their house. Wouldn't that be a viable option?" A woman said that Riley didn't know.

"Yes, my son is friends with their daughter. I feel it would be easy enough to get into the house. That isn't the issue. Their keen senses make it impossible to do it while they're home. The one young aspiring doctor reads minds and he lives in their guest house. This makes things difficult," Farkle's dad answered.

"We know that she hid the book in the Carolina's. That much is very evident based upon her history. No one knows where that family's safe house is?" Another man said to the group.

"After the Peregrinus attacks, they became invisible. I think some changed their last names and went into hiding," Farkle's mom said and Riley looked at Farkle in confusion. He mouthed 'later' and Riley controlled the rage inside of her.

"The inscription is a riddle and the key to the location. What about the actual key to the book?" A woman asked.

"I'll worry about that after we find the book. After seventeen years of searching, I'm no closer than I was before. The language is baffling and most people don't believe it exists, but the book contains the knowledge that will destroy our country. There will be a real WWIII. Those people in Alabama will think their problems were child's play," Farkle's dad answered.

"That was a failed mission. I don't know why we thought it would be good to put them in that state. Those back water rednecks think there are terrorists behind every tree," Farkle's mom said with a sigh.

"For the sake of time, Killian make the house sweep and do it when none of them are home. We've been watching them for years and the pattern doesn't change. Friday morning when the girl goes to school," Farkle's dad said and Riley looked up in horror. They would find the letter her dad had talked about. The letter contained clues to the book of secrets. She jumped up and Maya put a hand on her shoulder to keep her settled. After the group was gone Farkle led them out of the closet and back to his room.

"You never told me any of this stuff!" Riley said in rage as Farkle stood there with his head down.

"I didn't know all of that Lil," he said looking up and reaching out to her. She backed away from him in anger.

"They usually talk in circles about how to find it and how to translate the inscription. Sometimes they talk about Elle, but it's usually cryptic. They never talked about going into your home," Farkle said trying to explain to her.

"Y'all are missing a really big thing they admitted to," Maya said looking between her friends.

"What?" Farkle and Riley said at the same time looking at her.

"They admitted to placing the Peregrinus in Alabama. If that doesn't confirm some conspiracy theories, then it's a huge coincidence," she said and they fell silent.

They snuck back upstairs without being noticed. There was a knock on Farkle's door before his mom came in with a smile on her face. Riley wanted to punch her in the face, but was able to maintain control. His mom had the perfect appearance.

"I think y'all should probably go home soon," she said sweetly and Maya agreed that they would and Farkle flushed as him mom closed the door.

"She knows!" Maya said dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"No, she doesn't. Stop being so dramatic," Farkle said rolling his eyes at her. He went to his desk and took a notepad out of a drawer. "These are my notes from the meetings that I've attended. You will know everything I know and maybe piece some of the story together. I'm too tired to try to do it right now," Farkle told Riley as she took the notepad from him.

"Thanks. This just freaks me out. We're going to have to skip school on Friday to watch my house and I'm going to need help finding the letter before they come," Riley said to them and Maya shook her head silently.

"There's no way I can miss school Friday. Ryan is threatening to dump me already for not being supportive and blah blah," Maya said folding her across her chest.

"Fine, but you have to help find that letter. Aren't you supposed to meet Ryan tonight?" Riley said looking at her cell phone to know the time.

"Crap, yes. We need to go," Maya said ushering Riley out of the room.

"Thanks Farkle. We'll see you tomorrow," Riley said as they left Farkle standing in his room alone. Riley felt like her world was crumbling around her with the information she had been given. Maya gave her hand a squeeze and she was grateful for her friendship. She knew if she called Lucas he would come up Friday morning, but she didn't want him to miss class. She realized her search for answers might not be the ones she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them :D The pace will start to pick up soon :) Keep giving me your thoughts and comments!**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 6

Riley spent the next few days trying to find the letter her dad talked about. She had asked him about it and he told her that she didn't need to worry about it. In the back of her mind, she thought that it was her destiny to find the book of secrets. This was her quest and she had to find the letter. Maya came over and tried to help her, but they were coming up empty handed.

"Where is the photo album?" She asked Riley and Riley took it out from under her bed.

"I've looked at this. There's no way it's in here," Riley said and Maya began looking behind pictures and came to a page that was thicker than the rest.

"I really can't believe that you didn't catch this," Maya said showing Riley the thickness of the paper. Riley looked at it with her and shrugged.

"I can't catch everything. That's what you're for," Riley said as Maya took out her nail file out of her purse and gently worked the top of the paper. They held their breath as she slid open the top of the two pages. She smiled with pride as she and looked between the two sheets of paper.

"You can do the honors," Maya said handing the photo album to Riley who gently reached in and took out a folded piece of parchment paper. They stared at it for a few moments before saying anything.

"It's blank," Riley said deflated and Maya rolled her eyes at her.

"They had technology in 2038. How much you want to bet that it's invisible ink?"

"Are we really wagering?" Riley asked with a smirk knowing that Maya was probably right. Her brain had been too upset about everything for her to think clearly.

"No, because all we need infrared lighting. Which you have in your labs," she answered getting up off the bed and going through the hidden doorway. Riley followed her friend and made sure the panel was back in place before going to the tree house. Maya looked around impressed by the advancements made since she had been up there last.

"You've really upgraded this place. When did you do this?" Maya asked looking around at the modern technology and furniture. Riley had redesigned it to look more adult.

"Well, I've been working on it the last week. Luckily, mom changes décor a lot and never sells anything. We have a shed full of furniture," Riley answered going to the lab room that she was in the process of remodeling. She held the parchment paper under inferred lighting she had and nothing showed up on the paper.

"Ok. You're the one in advanced chemistry. How do you make invisible ink? Do they all show up under infrared light?" Maya asked before Riley could take her anger out on the paper. She thought for a moment before answering.

"No, only certain chemicals react to that particular type of heat. This is basic chemistry and it's been a while. I'm a little rusty on it," Riley said going to the sitting area where a bookshelf was housed. She fingered the spines of textbooks and science books before finding the one on basic chemistry. Flipping to the index she found the page that she wanted and turned to it.

"So, it'll be easier to list the ones that do become visible under infrared lighting than those that do not. This is just a basic list, if she was a chemist she could have broken down a chemical to make it work. It's not body fluid, that's a relief, tonic water, vitamin B-12 dissolved in water, or dilute laundry detergent". Maya looked at her as if she was speaking Latin.

"I guess that narrows it down," Maya said looking over her shoulder, "or not". The list of possibilities was long and they sat down before going back into the lab. Maya asked where Josh was because his brain would be better than hers. Riley answered that Josh was either at the hospital doing his clinical rotation or volunteering. She had a hard time keeping track of his schedule.

"Okay. This is good, because if we know what chemical she used we'll have a clue as to where she was when she wrote it. You like the old CSI stuff, right? They spray a sodium carbonate base on their crime scene to show blood. We could do that to the paper and see if anything shows up," Riley said explaining while rubbing her temples.

"You can also hold it up to natural light and that would eliminate lemon juice," Maya said and Riley got up to go to the window. As she held the paper to the sunlight, she wasn't surprised that nothing showed up. She knew that this wasn't meant for an armature to find.

"Let's spray it," Riley said going into the lab and looking through the cabinets for the solutions.

"You're going to make it?"

"Of course," Riley said taking out the chemicals she needed and began to work. Maya took the book and read it while Riley continued her efforts. When she was done she put the liquid into a spray bottle and sprayed the paper.

"Well, she was smart". Maya looked down at the paper in amazement and Riley threw her hands in the air frustrated. "The good news is we have it," she said trying to be encouraging.

"That is if it's not a fake. We just eliminated over fifty percent of the chemical possibilities".

"Maybe we're over thinking it. If she wrote this in hiding she probably didn't have access to a full science lab. What is another method?" Maya asked handing the book to Riley. It was a condensed chapter on chemical reactions and then she decided it was time to GiGi.

"GiGi boot system," Riley said and Maya looked at her dumbly. The TV monitor turned on and a computerized face appeared.

"Maya meet GiGi. Our in house smart robot," Riley said with a huge smile.

"What do you do with your life?" Maya asked amazed and dumb founded.

"I'll explain later. GiGi we need to know everything about invisible ink. You can eliminate all substances that use infrared light, natural light, and sodium carbonate. Look for ancient techniques," she told the robot.

"Searching. How have you been Riley?" GiGi asked and Maya snorted.

"Good, thank you GiGi".

"This is why you're not popular," Maya said and Riley rolled her eyes.

"This is why you're failing high school".

"Nice one Riley," GiGi said while the monitored scrolled through hundreds of possibilities in the process of elimination.

"You made her that real?"

"Of course. Now, I did get a cryptic text from Daniel last night that confirmed our suspicions of government involvement. He's too busy to come down here to help us on it, but he did help install GiGi. She's the latest model," Riley said and Maya sat down on a chair.

"You're too much".

"Riley, I have narrowed down your results to 100 possibilities. Within reason I can successfully eliminate over half. Throughout history people have used invisible ink in war, prison, Stephentic letters, and for fun," GiGi continued to spout off facts about invisible messages.

"GiGi, I'll scan the paper and you can tell me what chemical has been used," Riley said taking the parchment to a scanner.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Maya said getting up to look through the books that Riley had. There were lots of history and science books. Maya found one that really old and it was hot to touch. When she tried to pull it off the shelf, a fireplace came into view. "Fancy," she said but there wasn't heat coming from the fireplace. It was an optical illusion.

"What is that?" Riley said after she had Gigi reading the paper.

"You didn't know this was here?" Maya asked looking up at her friend.

"Nope," she said with pop on the 'p'. Riley looked inside the stone fireplace that had a fake fire. The space was empty and Riley thought it must have been one of her dad's tricks. He liked secret passageways and storages. It made her chuckle at the irony of what they were doing.

"Riley, I am unable to read the message, but the chemical substance is potassium nitrate. I will do a quick search," GiGi said and Riley thought for a moment.

"No need GiGi. It's one of the most dramatic ways to reveal a hidden message and also the cleverest," she said with a smile. Maya raised an eyebrow at her as she took the parchment and brought it the fireplace. As she suspected there was a button for a real flame to appear.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked Maya with a wicked grin on her face. She lit the corner of the parchment on fire and the flames licked the paper as it curled. The girls stood in awe as the message began to appear. It was a wonderful sight, the perfectly shaped letters in cursive against the now orange paper.

"That's awesome".

"It makes sense. She had to be in a house though to do this," Riley said carefully holding the paper so she wouldn't get burned.

"Well, read it. There has to be clues to the book of secrets if Farkle's parents want it so badly," she said and Riley looked at the parchment carefully. It was in perfect condition.

 _Dear Corey,_

 _No doubt there are questions you want answered. The answers I have are worth more than jewels. They have put a price on it, but the answers will destroy our country. I hoped to have told you this in person, but as it were I cannot. The Book of Secrets holds all the answers Corey and one day I pray Riley will find it. The locket is her key to the book and only she can open it. The inscription is a phrase from an ancient language. It will not open the book nor will it tell you its location. The location is a part of us. It's in our genetic makeup. Seek the old paths of our fathers and you will find the book. Run to the mountains from where your strength lies. There you will find refuge and safety. You are in grave danger and I know my time is short. Those who lust after power will always hunt the seekers of truth. The key to finding the book is this: a house divided has upset the common core beliefs. Right is left and left is right. Find the hand that greases the wheel, and turn it in a figure eight. Beyond this lies Infinity._

 _Love,_

 _Elizabeth Marcum_

"This is hopeless," Riley said plopping down in a chair and Maya just raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you give up so easily? GiGi find us everything on Elle Marcum," She said to Riley and then to GiGi

"Since I found out my whole existence was a lie," she answered feeling defeated.

"I want to know how we're going to get out of school for this treasure hunt," Maya said taking the letter from Riley and reading over it herself.

"A lot of that doesn't make sense and I don't think its coincidence that she mentions infinity after what happened in Alabama," Riley said after thinking it over for a moment.

"No, I would say not. The person we need to find next is in this clue, but it's so vague".

"I have found all the information on Elizabeth Marcum. She was an attorney for Howard and Associates Law Firm in Cincinnati, Ohio. Her grandfather was Governor of Ohio and her father was a Congressman. They were part of a conservative party that no longer exists. Elizabeth is known to be one of the greatest civil rights attorneys of her day. It says that she was the first to marry a Peregrinus. He died before their first child and Elizabeth has been out of the public eye since," GiGi read off the facts about Elle but Riley knew there was more.

"Can you find any classified information on her?" Riley asked GiGi and she began to search.

"Do you think the hunters killed her?"

"I don't know. We need Lucas and isn't coming until tomorrow night," Riley said and Maya noticed it was getting late.

"We should call it a night, because we have an early day tomorrow. You're going to have to pretend to go to school and sneak back up here. They'll be watching at first light," Maya said about the hunters.

"Farkle is supposed to pick me up and we're just going to circle back around. Hopefully, we'll only miss first period. You're going to be great tomorrow," Riley said hugging Maya before she left.

"I know. It's in the bag. Be safe tomorrow". Maya left and Riley waited to see if GiGi found any information. It was an exhausted search, but she finally spoke after twenty minutes.

"There is a set of files that have Elizabeth Marcum in them and I can't break the code to read them," GiGi said and Riley perked up at that.

"What is it called?"

"Infinity".

Riley felt her body tremble and she knew that she had to find out the truth. It was her destiny to know what had happened and what the government was covering up. She pulled out her phone and texted Daniel for a bug to encrypt the case file. He texted immediately and said he would have it to her as soon as possible. With that Riley shut down the tree house for the night and went to bed. She would have a long day ahead of her and would need rest for clarity. She had been running on emotions and adrenaline for too many days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really am excited that you are into this story :) I'm sorry fo rnot posting this weekend, I had every intention of doing so but time got away from me. Stay tuned for more twists and turns!**

 **Keep the love comin'!**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 7

Riley woke up the next morning early to prepare for the hunters coming to her house. She felt anxious, dread, excitement, and uneasiness. Lucas had demanded that he come up this morning, but she assured him everything would be fine. He didn't need to be missing classes and she didn't need to be missing school. Some things had to be sacrificed though. Getting out of bed she prepared for a school day like normal, but she also made the video cameras in the house working. Her and Farkle would be able to see everything inside the house and most of the outside from the tree house. She hoped they didn't know that there was a tree house. They weren't anticipating any problems, but one could never be too cautious.

She went downstairs and ate breakfast with her parents. They did that every morning and she loved it. They would talk about what their day would be like and discuss any family problems. That morning Riley was quiet, but her parents didn't press the issue.

"Is Lucas coming down this weekend?" Topanga asked and Riley perked up at the mention of his name.

"Yes, he's coming to the football game, but not the dance. We don't want to take any chances on glowing. So, you'll be happy to know we have a strict no PDA policy," Riley said and her parents laughed.

"I think until you turn eighteen that might be a wise choice. I got a call from your principal today saying you filled out the early graduation forms. Are you sure you want to do that?" Corey asked, studying his daughter.

Yes, I think it would be best and there's no reason for me to stay an extra year".

"Then, you'll need to start applying to colleges before Christmas. Do you still want to go to Harvard with Lucas being here in Mississippi?" Her dad continued to ask her questions and she felt dizzy.

"There's a big possibility I won't get in, but I'm going to apply to there and other schools. There are good schools not that far from here, but of course it's not Harvard".

"Apply and don't stress about it. You can decide when the time comes," Topanga said taking Riley's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"The principal gave me good news. Since, you're graduating this year you're in the spot for Valedictorian," Corey said with pride at Riley who just sighed.

"You're not happy? You normally would be ecstatic," he continued and Riley gave him a small smile.

"I am happy, but there's just been a lot going on right now. It doesn't surprise me with that class. My only real competition is Farkle," Riley said and her dad told her not to get cocky about it.

"Yes, honey don't worry about everything at once. You'll be great," Topanga said getting up and kissing Riley on the forehead. She knew her daughter was struggling with everything they had told her. She could also sense that she was troubled about something.

"Thanks mom. Well, Farkle is here. I'll see you guys after school. The dance is tomorrow night and we'll probably go out after the game tonight," Riley said getting up and grabbing her things before going out the door.

"Be home by midnight," Corey said to his daughter and she nodded heading out the door.

"Something's up," Topanga said watching Riley get into the car with Farkle.

"I think she's going to search for the book," Corey said standing next to his wife.

"We have to let her work this out on her own," she said punching a code into the refrigerator. The door opened revealing a hallway that they walked through. It led to an underground medical clinic that had held Peregrinuss being hunted.

"Well, you ready for all of this?" Farkle asked as Riley got into his car. She gave a heavy sigh and felt the anticipation build up inside her.

"Yes, are you?"

"Well, I mean we could get caught and they could kill us. Sure, bring on the danger," he said pulling out of her driveway and making a circle back to her house. He parked on the side of the road so that they wouldn't be spotted and they walked to the tree house. They had plenty of time to set up before the hunters came to her house.

They got inside the camouflaged door that was an elevator and it took them to the first floor. Inside Farkle made a full circle of the main and gave out a low whistle. Riley activated GiGi who brought up all the inside cameras on her monitor. The lights to the room turned off and projections of the outside cameras were displayed.

"This is awesome," Farkle said going through the live camera footage.

"Yeah, dad is sort of technology geek". Riley made sure she kept the photo album and letter with her. She didn't want to think about getting caught, but knew they had better prepare for the worst.

"So, if they find us we need a plan".

"How are they going to get up here?" Farkle asked looking at her skeptically.

"Well, if they've been watching us for any length of time they'll know. I have a kill switch that will shut down all technology. GiGi's hard drive is in my locket so they won't be able to get information from her. Getting out of here will be the problem," Riley explained and Farkle looked at her with amusement.

"Wow, that was thought out. There's the tunnel that leads to your room," Farkle suggested and Riley thought that it would be hard but their only choice.

"That's the only choice we have I guess. There may be another tunnel, but I don't know where. I stumbled upon a hidden fireplace by accident, but it doesn't have a passageway".

"Really? Who designed this place?" He asked looking around the room and Riley could help the pride she felt.

"My grandmother and dad. Look here they come," Riley said looking closer at the screen that showed the entrance to the long driveway. There was a luxury car carrying four people. A van followed close behind it and Riley looked at Farkle.

"I don't know who any of those people are," Farkle said watching the people file out of the car discretely and breaking up into groups. Not one of the hunters that got out of the car were Peregrinus and Riley couldn't help but wonder if Hunters were only humans.

"They're outside contractors most likely," she said watching the groups go into the house and into the laboratories. She couldn't make out their words, because they talked in hush whispers.

Farkle and Riley watched as the search groups began going through Riley's things. She felt like she was being violated and had no control over it. Calling the police would only make matters worse she knew. If they wanted to find the letter Elle gave her father they would look for it one way or another. She knew they probably had someone on the police force.

After they made sweeps of the outside laboratories, the search group began to search the property. They were thorough and Riley had a bad feeling. The men searching the house had moved about the rooms coming up empty handed. She couldn't help, but worry about the hidden door in her room. The men who searched it had come out frustrated, but they hadn't found the door. They regrouped in her living room and she could tell the head guy was angry. He instructed them to go somewhere and Riley heard the door to the tree house be moved. Riley looked at Farkle and he motioned for her to wait. They could see the men at the door, but they weren't able to open it.

"The girl always comes in here, but never goes out. There has to be something important about this tree house," the heard the head guy yelled in frustration. "Back to her room and I don't care what you have to do, but find the second entrance to this tree house".

"We have to get out of here," Riley said taking her backpack and putting it on her back. She had managed to remain calm and didn't have any vines or trees growing.

"How? There's only two exits and they'll see us," Farkle said and they heard crashes come from one of the screens. The men were overturning Riley's bed and dresser. She groaned as she watched them push her vanity aside to reveal her hidden door.

"Look we've got fifteen minutes before they bust through that door and come in here. Start looking for another passageway. GiGi if you know of one now would be the time to let us know," she said starting to run about the room as Farkle took the stairs to the second floor. The computer didn't come up with an answer and Riley ran up the stairs.

"I can't find anything," Farkle said as he felt the walls and got down on the floor. There was a loud banging and thunderous footsteps coming their way and Riley looked at him panicking.

"Come with me," Riley said to Farkle and he followed her into the small lab. She took out the spray bottle she had filled with chemicals earlier that week and gave it to Farkle.

"You take this and spray it in their eyes," she said and ran into the living room picking up a remote control that had a red button and pushed the kill switch. In that moment, they were completely on their own. They hid inside of the kitchen closet and waited for the men to storm through the living room. Their shouts were loud and they could figure out where they were. Farkle was standing in front of Riley as a man opened the closet. The man yelled as Farkle sprayed him in the eyes and they shoved past him into the living room. He began shouting and two other men bounded down the stairs as they opened the elevator door. Riley ducked from the guy that tried to grab her and kicked him in the shins. Someone held up a gun and Riley pushed Farkle into the elevator. They tumbled into the elevator door trying to get the door closed pushing on random buttons. Farkle had hit a button that opened a small hole that showed a red button. They looked at each and pushed the button at the same time. The elevator shot downward at a rapid pace and Riley screamed. They fell to the floor at the rate and speed they were going. The elevator came to a sudden stop and they groaned at the impact.

"I don't think we're outside," Farkle said as the elevator door opened to a dark room. Lights began to turn on as they stood up and went inside. It was a room filled with gadgets and automobiles. There were guns, knives, and swords from different time periods.

"Whoa," Riley said taking a good look at the room.

"I second that," Farkle said, as there was pounding coming from above them. Riley knew they needed to get out of there before the men did something crazy. She went to a car that looked like it was futuristic but old. Getting inside, she realized it required keys and that she didn't have them. She got back out of the car and saw sets of keys hanging on a rack. She took them and began testing them. Farkle gave her a hurry up look, because there were sounds of gunshots. Finally, she found the key to the car and got inside. Turning the key in the ignition the car came a live with a digital robot.

"Hello, Elle where to today?" The male robot said and the dashboard showed a face that blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"I'm not Elle. I'm her granddaughter, but can you talk and drive at the same time?" She asked wondering if there was a second entrance to the basement.

"Of course, where are you fleeing off to this time? The mountains?" He asked and Riley looked at Farkle who shook his head no. They were already late for school and neither one of them had missed a day.

"To school," Farkle said and the car started to drive out of his parking spot and down a dark tunnel that came opened up onto the highway.

"So, it's been decades since anyone has turned me on. What do I owe the pleasure?" The robot said

"The hunters searched my house looking for a letter from my grandmother to help them find the book of secrets. Do you know anything about the book of secrets?" Riley asked and the robot gave an excited answer.

"Oh yes, Elle was always going on about the book of secrets but I don't know where it is. I always knew that she was planting clues and going on adventures," the robot answered and Riley raised an eyebrow at Farkle.

"What do you know?"

"Do you have the key?" the robot asked her and Riley didn't know what he was referring to.

"It's in the ignition," she answered and the robot gave her an error message. She pulled out her locket and ran it through her lips. The robot saw it and became a digital key in the shape of her locket.

"This gets more intense as we learn more," Farkle said not believing what he was seeing. They lived in a world of flying cars, talking computers, safe houses, and aliens but this was beyond anything they had seen. Riley put her locket up to the screen and the robot came alive.

"I thought you didn't have the key?" It said with a smirk.

"What's your name?" Farkle asked, as they were getting ready to pull into the school's parking lot.

"Ezekiel, but Elle called me Eze".

"That's ironic," Riley said as the car parked itself. She worried that it would get stolen.

"Don't worry I'll be safe as long as you have both keys. There are files stored in my memory that are important for you," Eze said and Riley nodded taking the key and going with Farkle into the school. She was grateful for bringing her backpack with her. They had a rough morning and she could only imagine the look Maya would give her.

They got to the school just as the lunch bell rang and they went to the office. The secretary gave them a second glance over and asked why they were late. Farkle and Riley spoke at the same time saying two different things.

"Car trouble," Riley said finally and the secretary shook her head. They went to find Maya and wasn't surprised that her posse of popular surrounded her. She was like a queen on a throne, but when she saw Riley she came rushing towards them.

"What happened? You had me worried to death. Why didn't you answer my phone calls and text messages? You're way later than you said you would be," Maya said attacking her with a hug and interrogating her. Farkle said he was going to get lunch and sit down.

"It's a long story, but they found us and we almost died. Like I said it's a long story," Riley said and Maya looked at her with wide eyes.

"You always have the real fun. Just an FYI Lucas is on his way and will be picking you up from school," Maya said going with Riley to get her food.

"He can't. I have a secret smart car that I have to take home. I guess we could leave his car here," Riley said starting to get a migraine.

"You have to tell me everything that happened. After tomorrow night, I am 100% devoted to being your best friend and not the queen of this crummy high school," she said adamantly and hugged her. Riley was grateful for her friendship and could feel some of the tension draining from her.

"Thanks, Kali". Riley pulled back and looked at her friend. She looked nice today and Riley knew it was because it was the last day she had to convince the masses to vote for her.

"Thanks for keeping her safe Farkle," Maya said to the blonde head boy who just waved her off.

"It's cool. Not every day a science geek gets to risk his life to find a book of secrets about the history of an alien race. It's all very science fiction, but I'll take it". The girls laughed at him and Riley thought it felt good. For the rest of the weekend she was devoted to being a teenager. Although, she knew that wouldn't be the case when she got home and her parents asked what happened to the house.

"So, how's campaigning going?" Riley asked poking her food with her fork not hungry. Her mind was playing everything on a loop and she needed a distraction.

"Oh, it's actually really competitive. Apparently, while I wasn't looking Ryan found someone to replace me with. So, I have no boyfriend and the minions are about to forge an alliance with his girlfriend. However, they underestimated me and his knew girl will be having green hair for homecoming," Maya said with a mischievous grin and I wanted to be apart of her taking down the component. She could probably teach me a thing or two.

"What did this new girl do to you again?" Farkle asked wondering what the new girl, Sheressa, had done to deserve the wrath of Maya.

"First she hooked up with Ryan. I can't go out with a guy who has admitted to cheating on me. What example would that be? Then, I was a little late for cheerleader practice today and she was on the top of the pyramid! And she is sitting at the head of the lunch table!" Maya answered with anger heating up her face and there was a small tornado starting to swirl around them. Riley took hold of her lunch and raised her eyes at Maya.

"All right she's the devil reincarnated. Remind me to never get on your bad side," Farkle answered clutching his tablet.

"When's this going to happen and can I help?" Riley said leaning forward putting a hand on Maya's hand and Farkle rolled his eyes at them.

"Really? That would be awesome. Sixth period gym class. I've already put green dye into the same shampoo container she uses. We'll hang back while the others go to the field and switch it out," Maya said with excitement that was contagious.

"Really? That's so immature," Farkle said getting up from the table and heading off to science class.

"You're jealous that we're cooler than you," Maya yelled and he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. They had a good laugh and then Maya got serious. Riley knew that she wanted to know everything that had happened and Riley took the rest of lunch to tell her.

"Girl, that's insane. Lucas won't want to leave your side. He said that he's felt your emotions and had visions of what was happening. As soon as class got over he left," Maya told her and she felt her heart swell.

"It was terrifying, but it was like I just took action instead of thinking. We're going to have to really go over everything and make a plan. Good thing that's Lucas' gift," Riley said getting up just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, being popular. He made it look so easy. See you in sixth," Maya said going in the opposite direction.

Riley and Kalist pulled off the prank effortlessly against Sheressa. It made Riley feel like the teenager she was and she cherished the moment. Lucas was waiting for her by Maya's car as the three walked out of the school together. He took her into his arms and she inhaled his scent. Riley instantly felt relieved of her stress. They knew they were glowing, but didn't care. Farkle and Maya had formed a sort shield in front of them from onlookers.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Lucas said and Maya gave them an impatient glare. Farkle just shook his head at them.

"Me too. I'm glad you're here," Riley said putting her head on his chest and breathing him. She could feel every emotion and it made her sense on alert. They were getting a few stares and Riley knew they needed to get home. There was serious damage control that was going to need to be done.

"Let's go home. You coming Farkle?" Riley called after Farkle as she and Lucas got into the car that drove her to school. He said he had to get his car, but would ride with Maya.

"Now, don't get too excited about the car". Riley put the key in the ignition and Eze came on the screen. He gave her a joyous welcome and asked for the second key. She brought it out and held it up to the screen. Lucas sat there in stunned silence.

"That's epic," he said after the car started driving them to Riley's house. "Are you going to access the files that it has on the screen?" After putting the locket to the screen, Eze showed a home menu that contained different files. They were labeled in another language. Riley thought it was Latin.

"Not today. I'm going to tell you everything that happened," Riley said and went about describing him the morning's events. Lucas listened intently while she talked and didn't speak until she was finished. He knew it had been a rough day for her.

"Let's see what's in these files," Lucas said after she finished.

"What's the opposite of fire, but isn't water?" Eze asked and Riley thought she should have known they would be password protected.

"Wind?" Lucas answered and it wasn't the answer.

"Earth?" Riley said and it wasn't the answer.

"The files are in Latin right? So, maybe the answer is in Latin," Lucas suggested and thought that was a good idea. She answered wind in Latin and it wasn't correct. Lucas said earth in Latin and Eze congratulated them on their intelligence. He kept talking about how Elle had chosen the right person to go on her quest for the truth.

The file contained a single document that reminded Riley of the letter she had in her backpack. Eze asked if she wanted him to print the document and she was impressed that he had the ability. They went to the next file and opened it. Again it had a single document that they had it printed off. The third file was the same, but the fourth file was a holograph of Elle.

"Hello, Riley. You have begun your quest to find the truth about your past, our past," the holograph version of Elizabeth Marcum said and Lucas gave Riley a look of unbelief. At this point, Riley was expecting the unexpected and realized her family had secrets and all of the answers.

"How do I find the book of secrets?"

"That's the wrong question Riley," she answered and Riley looked at Lucas for help.

"What does the book of secrets contain?"

"The book of secrets contains the answers your looking for," she said and Riley gave a frustrated sigh.

"Who is the hand that turns the wheel?" Riley asked referring to the letter Elle had written to her father.

"The hand that turns the wheel is an old friend of the family. He will guide you on the next part of your journey. At the Capitol he resides where bell tolls for those who cross the head of state," Elle answered and Riley wondered if she would only answer questions from the letters. She voiced this to Lucas as he sat studying the holograph. Riley thought about the saying before stating that the phrase had to be a reference to Washington D.C.

"That would make a lot of sense, because she's guiding you on this quest not telling you where to get it. It's about the journey not the destination," Lucas said reciting Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"This is going to be a long journey. I don't know how I'm going to get out of school to do all of this and apply for college?" Riley said leaning her head against the seat. Lucas put a hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to hear what her parents had to say about the hunters.

"We should probably go inside," Riley said finally getting out of the car and grabbing her backpack from the back seat.

Maya and Farkle had already gone to the main house. Riley could see her parents peeking out from the Kitchen window. They came running out to her when they saw her exit the car.

"Honey, how are you? I see you met Eze," her mom said pulling her into her arms.

"I'm fine and yes that car is weird. There's a holograph of Elle and password protected files," she started to ramble off and her dad put a hand over her mouth.

"We're not safe here," Corey said taking the backpack from Riley and leading her into the main house.

"We're going through the house to sweep it for bugs, but we're going to have to live in the guest house a few miles away from here for a while," Topanga said and Riley wondered how many houses her family owned. She knew about the guesthouse, but had never been there before.

"Ok. I need to get my clothes and everything," Riley said and her mom nodded.

"You need to pack and we'll get ready to leave. We need to get stuff from the tree house while you're doing that," Corey said going to the tree house as everyone else went into the house.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but we can't talk here".

Maya and Farkle were gathering items to put into the car for her parents. She was so grateful they were there with her. They could be doing a million things that normal teenagers do, but they were with her and it meant everything to her. Lucas put an arm around her and she felt shielded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for your continuing reviews! I really appreciate all of the comments and love. I hope that your answers will start to be answered as you continue reading the story. I hope to have more followers and favorites! Please share and conitue to review!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **-Heather**

 **Chapter 8**

The ride to the guest house was short and Riley took in the comfort of Lucas. She didn't know how she was going to get through everything. Her hand fidgeted with the locket around her neck and she knew it was important. Lucas squeezed her hand and she looked up at him and smiled. She truly would have been lost without him, Maya, and Farkle. When they got to the guesthouse, they filed out of the car and put their suitcases away in the bedroom. Maya and Riley shared the pink room that was on the second floor. The homecoming dresses were slightly wrinkled from being in the car, but it wasn't anything major.

"Well, we need to get ready for the game. I have to be there early for cheerleading. This is so frustrating," Maya said plopping down on the king size bed. The room was decorated in a n theme and had a large bay window that viewed the woods.

"Yeah, we're going to need to leave in a half hour and you're going to barely make it on time," Riley said plopping down besides her. "You think this is frustrating? How do you think I feel?" She couldn't help but laugh at Maya's frustration. The girl was going to be homecoming queen, but was worried about helping Riley find a long lost book.

"Do you think we'll find what we're looking for in Washington? I mean I've always wanted to go to DC, but this is beyond cool".

"I don't know. I really hope so, but I don't know what we're looking for. A watch maker? Does anyone wear a watch anymore or own clocks?" Riley asked and Maya looked at her confused.

"What do clocks and watches have to do with anything?" Maya asked sitting up and taking her gym bag in the bathroom. They had to get ready for the homecoming game that night. Riley got up and took out jeans and a sweatshirt from her suitcase.

"Well, the riddle talks about the person who turns the wheel. Do you think the reference to Infinity is a coincidence?" Riley asked as Maya bounded out of the bathroom in her cheerleader uniform. She set her makeup on the dresser and began to apply it. Riley wondered if the secret files she had found on her computer were ones that Elle were referencing.

"First of all, are you planning on wearing that? I know you have your man and what not, but you could try to look hot for him. Second, no I don't believe there are coincidences in this situation. Your grandmother probably knew something about Infinity," Maya said and Riley looked at her complexion in the mirror. She looked exhausted from the stress of the load she was carrying.

"You're right," Riley said picking up the foundation and Maya took it from her.

"Here let me. You've been through a lot lately," she said doing Maya's make up in silence. Riley could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Sleep hadn't been a friend to her lately and she knew she was running on empty.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me". Maya laughed finishing Riley's makeup and braiding her hair. The girls were like sisters and nothing could separate them.

"I'm sorry. My mind just doesn't stop thinking about the book, my family, our people, and what my grandmother was trying to tell us. I guess we'll find out more next weekend," Riley said with a heavy sigh as Maya finished doing her hair.

"Hey, tonight let's just be sixteen. No more worrying about a book or our people. You can't dwell on it all the time," Maya said giving her a hug before getting her purse. Riley followed her out the door and watched Maya transform into the peppy cheerleader that was queen bee of Murphey High School.

As they came down the stairs, Farkle and Lucas were waiting to take them to the game. Farkle gaped at Maya with his mouth open and she rolled her eyes at him. He could gape all he wanted to, but Maya had bigger fish to date. Riley knew that Maya didn't really like any the guys she dated. She couldn't help but wonder if one day she would give Farkle a chance. He wasn't ugly by any standard, but he wasn't popular. Riley shook her head as she said bye to her parents and walked out with Lucas to the car.

The car ride to the high school was filled with loud music and lots of energy. Maya was being her normal teenage self and she forced Riley to join in with her. Lucas was grateful that his sister looked out for Riley. Too often, Riley looked out for everyone else but herself. They arrived at the high school stadium earlier enough for the tailgaters to be out, but late enough for the marching band to be going into the stadium.

"Man, coach is going to kill me!" Maya said sitting at the edge of her seat waiting for Lucas to park. They laughed at her anxiety and told her to break a leg.

"This isn't theater. I definitely do not need to break a leg". Maya ran off to be with her cheer team and the rest went to the concessions before going to the bleachers. Riley thought comfort was an order for her tonight. Farkle stayed with Riley and Lucas and Riley was grateful. She didn't need to have any glowing PDA that would draw attention from others. They sat in the bleachers listening to the pregame show. There was a lot of excitement, because it was homecoming and they were playing their revival team.

"Do you miss it?" Riley asked eating her nachos and getting it on her chin.

"Here," Farkle said handing her a napkin before Lucas could wipe it off. He sent him a glare and Farkle shrugged. Riley let the tension of the boys go unnoticed, because she knew Farkle was protecting them.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean I am on the Ole' Miss football team," Lucas said with a wink as the cheerleaders were about to do a routine. Riley couldn't help, but smile at her friend who was the best cheerleader on the team. Riley didn't know how she could stand the girls or the outfits, but she was good at it. If only Maya would channel some of that energy into her school work.

"She's great," Farkle said and Riley laughed at him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He really would be perfect for Maya, because she was sassy and intriguing. At the same time, Farkle was smart and chose to ignore the social hierarchy of high school. His sandy blonde hair looked like it was woven out of silk and his eyes were a light shade of blue.

"I won't overanalyze that statement at all," Riley said as the cheerleaders went off the field and the marching band played the fight song. The crowd stood to its feet as the football team came onto the field. Lucas light up with excitement and Riley couldn't help but mirror those emotions. Farkle didn't seem to care either way, but was enjoying himself.

"Me and the entire male population think she's gorgeous," he said and Riley gave him a smirk. She knew her best friend better than anyone and knew that one day Maya would be over the popularity. Right now, she felt that she needed to live in the moment. She didn't want to end up like the high school students in Alabama did. Riley didn't want to end up like them either, but she felt that it was happening in a different way.

"Well, you'll just have to step up your game". Riley settled into the bleacher next to Lucas as the game started. It was a chilly evening and the air was crisp. She enjoyed fall and all the festivities it brought. The game continued with much gusto from the crowd and the marching band. The football team was leading the way 32 to 16 by halftime. The 12-minute half time consisted of the homecoming winners and Riley was nervous for her friend.

Riley waved down at Maya who beamed up at her with excitement and nervousness. They watched as the homecoming court was announced and everyone looked great. Riley saw the quarterback of the football team stand next to his new girlfriend, Sheressa with her green hair stylishly pinned up, and two other girls styling brightly colored updos. Riley couldn't help but laugh at the fact her and Maya's plan backfired on them. Maya stood next to another well-known jock. It was interesting pairing, because Maya was almost taller than her partner. She really hoped that her friend won after all of the hard work she put into it.

"This year we had a lovely group of students represented on our homecoming court…" the principal started to announce the winners and everyone waited on the edge of theirs. This year's race was going to be close and everyone knew it. It would establish the social rules for the rest of the year. No one liked to have a bossy, snobby queen that gave orders. So, if Maya didn't get the crown it would be hell for everyone. Her arch rival was the devil reincarnated and a third generation nominee.

"It's my pleasure to announce our very first Peregrinus homecoming queen Maya and her king Ryan Conley," the principal said and Riley let out the breath she had been holding with a squeal of excitement. Farkle was equally excited and couldn't help but squeeze Riley tight. She looked up at Lucas who was a proud older brother and mirrored his enthusiasm and happiness.

Maya couldn't believe that she had actually won the crown. She had been so focused on helping Riley that she hadn't done a lot of campaigning. Although, she knew that the way to win the people was to know the people. Even though Murphey High School had its social boundaries, she was liked everyone and tried to hang out with all of the groups. Lately, she had been focused on her best friend's needs and was glad she did because she may have been too focused on winning in the past. Sheressa gave her an evil glare and Maya couldn't help but smile. It was her moment and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

"I knew we would win. We're the power couple," Ryan said leaning into Maya and she leaned back.

"It's been over Ryan. Have fun with Samantha," she said to him as they got into the horse drawn carriage that rode them out of the stadium for pictures.

"I'm king. We have to be together," he said desperately to her and she gave him smirk.

"Everyone knows the queen trumps the king any day and I have more power than you. Just enjoy getting to be by my side as a second hand," she said and rose to get out of the carriage. Riley, Lucas, and Farkle met her with excitement and she left Ryan there to be with Sheressa.

"Congrats! I so knew you were going to be crowned queen," Riley said giving her friend a tight hug.

"You're not going to take Ryan back?" Farkle asked looking over at Ryan and Samantha who were having a heated argument.

"Lord, no. That guy has too much ego for one person," she said shaking her head and letting out a laugh. Riley poked Lucas in the side and they shared a smile. The marching band began to play and it signaled the start of the third quarter.

"Well, kick some butt out there!" Riley said to her friend as she bounded off to her cheerleader squad that embraced her with excitement. It was cliché and Riley knew it, but it was one of those Friday nights she would always remember. She knew that there wouldn't always be moments when they got to be normal teenage. Lucas threw his arms around her shoulders and Farkle gave them a scolding look.

"Why do I feel like he's the older brother?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes and Riley laughed leaning into him.

"Oh, he's just over protective. Doesn't want us to be glows sticks," Riley said not looking over at Farkle who was standing right next to him.

"Hello, right here. FYI you're not glowing, but your eyes have changed". Farkle walked past them and into the bleachers. They looked at one another with astonishment and realized he was right. They shrugged their shoulders and followed him up into the bleachers not caring. Riley knew that no one would be paying attention to them anyways.

The rest of the game went by fast and Murphey High School won the game. It was a night filled with excitement and joy. There was an after party that was thrown indirectly for Maya and they all went. The house party was filled with sweaty teenagers with raging hormones. Drugs and alcohol were just two of the many things their classmates would participate in. No doubt some sad girl would find out she was pregnant six weeks later. Farkle had meandered off to dance with Maya as Lucas and Riley enjoyed the night sky away from the crowd. They sat on the edge of the grassy hill stargazing.

"It's good to be with you like this doing normal stuff," Lucas said with his arms wrapped around Riley. They were probably glowing, but everyone was either too drunk or distracted to care. This had been one of the only times they had gotten to be alone.

"I know. I've missed you," she answered leaning against his chest and looking up the sky. For the first time since she had learned about her family, she felt peaceful and relaxed. She could feel the stress release from her body as she observed the comfort Lucas gave her.

"Me you too vauva hain," he hummed in her ear and she closed her eyes. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep as he stroked her hair. The braid had come out long ago and her hair cascaded in waves down her back.

"I'm going to fall asleep," she said stifling a yawn and Lucas chuckled too content to move.

"That's fine with me, but we should probably get going. Round up my sister and Farkle. Wow, that is a weird pairing".

"You think so? I don't. He's athletic, rich, handsome, and smart. Plus, he's not an egotistical lion," Riley said as Lucas shifted to get up from where they were sitting. He took her hand in his and brought her to him.

"I'm not an egotistical lion," Lucas said his deep voice resonating through her. She couldn't help the smile that plastered her face.

"You're my egotistical lion," she said with correction and he smiled down at her.

"Ew, why must I be subject to such torture?" Maya said with a wail coming down the walkway to where there were with Farkle hanging by her arm. They were quite the sight and Riley knew that they had drank too much.

"Are you drunk?" Lucas asked the obvious question and Maya gave him childish smile.

"No, are you snubbing my best friend? I think there's some sort of rule against that, but I can't remember. Farkley pooh do you remember? Did you know he's like a genius and is great at beer pong? I think he's my soul mate. Do we glow?" Maya said rambling off a bunch of nonsense as Farkle stood there gaping at her with a dumb look. She pulled him in for a sloppy kiss and Riley didn't know what to do.

"Okay, you two. You've had enough fun for one night. We'll have to sneak you into the house somehow or our parents will flip out," Lucas said walking up to Maya and Farkle with annoyance. Riley couldn't contain the giggle that rose up in her throat and Lucas gave her a questioning look.

"Ah, yeah y'all glow like those lightning bugs it's pure magic," Riley said and helped Maya walk towards the car.

"No, we don't," Farkle said with a slur as Lucas helped him to the car. "However, we could make magic".

"Yeah, magic baby magic," Maya said and Lucas gave Riley an annoyed look.

"Thanks for the help vauva hain. Now they're going to start singing some oldies song about magic," he said and no sooner than he said that the two burst into song. Riley couldn't contain the laughter and bent over crying. Lucas got them into the car and shut the door. He wasn't as amused as Riley was, but finally joined her.

"Oh, I told you they were perfect," Riley said standing up straight and wiping the tears from hers.

"I think you're perfect," he said and Riley hugged him before getting into the car. The way home was filled with singing of two drunken teenagers. Luckily, Farkle and Maya had fallen asleep before they got to the house. They were able to wake Farkle enough to get him inside, but Lucas carried Maya to Riley's room.

"I'll see you in the morning. You better keep a bottle of water and meds for Maya. She's going to have a killer headache tomorrow," Lucas said as Riley stood in her doorframe.

"Thank you for coming. I guess you'll need to be my date for tomorrow's dance then. Since Farkle will be escorting your sister," Riley said with a small smile.

"Are you asking me to the homecoming dance?" Lucas asked putting a hand over his heart and faking shock.

"No, I'm telling you," Riley said with a laugh and pretended to swoon as he went to his room. Riley couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she looked down at Maya's sleeping form. She helped adjust Maya so she would be comfortable in the bed. Then for the first time in days Riley slept through the night without nightmares.

The next morning was as Lucas predicted. The two hung over teenagers were bears to be around. They demanded the shades to be shut and to be left alone and to be waited upon. At noon, Riley was tired of playing mom to her best friend. They need to do things before the dance that night.

"Get up! I don't care if you need to eat crappy fast food, you are getting out of this bed," Riley said pulling back the shades and Maya winced at the brightness. She had taken four pain relievers and drank two bottles of water. Riley knew that Peregrinus had a higher tolerance level than humans. So, Maya had to have drank a lot in order to have gotten as hammered as she did.

"Uh, why are you so happy? Didn't you drink at all?" She asked burying her head in the pillow and Riley took it out from under her head. "Hey!"

"No, I played sober sister. Get up," Riley said and Maya looked like she would kill her. Riley made Maya a bath before going down to check on Farkle.

"Thanks," she grumbled walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Riley sighed as she went down to the boy's room and knocked on the door. She was surprised Farkle opened the door with bright eyes and a contagious smile.

"Oh, Maya didn't take whatever Lucas gave you. She's a bear," Riley said with a warning and his smile didn't falter. Lucas walked around him with a smirk.

"This boy faked it all night," Lucas said and Riley gasped in surprise. She hit him in the stomach and bent over a little.

"How dare you take advantage of her?"

"I didn't take advantage of her. I just didn't get smashed like she did," Farkle said rubbing his stomach and giving Riley a glare. Lucas laughed and patted him on the back. Riley let her initial anger diffuse as they headed downstairs to wait for Maya. Their parents had already left and left them a note on the table.

 _Gone grocery shopping and to check on the house. We plan to be out all day, so have fun at the dance and don't stay out as late as last night!_

 _-Your parents_

"That's unusual," Riley said reading the note out loud and sitting at the kitchen bar. Lucas took the note from her and looked it over. Her parents usually were the type to stay home until she woke up and then they would leave. Considering it was noon, she couldn't blame them for leaving but it still struck her as odd.

"You're right this doesn't seem right. Have you talked to Josh?" Lucas asked and Riley shook her head no. There hadn't been much time to talk to anyone since the events that happened on Friday. She had left her phone in her room and she went to retrieve it. When she got inside she was happy to see Maya ready to leave and in a better mood.

"Feel better?" Riley asked and Maya gave her a smile.

"Of course! Are we ready for a day of pampering?" She asked linking her arm with Riley's while grabbing their purses. Riley wondered what had her in such a good mood and tried not to over analyze it.

They went downstairs to get the boys and Maya saw the exchange between her two friends. There was definitely something there that wasn't there before. It made Riley happy for her best friends. She took her phone and dialed Josh's number, but it went straight to voicemail. This worried her and she closed her eyes to think about him. She tried telepathically communicating him, but it was like he wasn't home.

"Guys, I can't a hold of Josh". Riley was starting to panic and she could feel Lucas's soothing emotions trying to calm her. It didn't take away the feeling of something was wrong. Lucas came to her feeling her distress and put an arm around her.

"I'm sure he's fine. You said that he has a harder time reading you since our bond showed up," Lucas said trying to give her a logical explanation.

"I'll call my parents," Riley said dialing her parent's phone number but it went straight to voicemail too. "There's something wrong I can feel it. We need to go my house". Riley grabbed her purse and walked out of the house while the others followed after her.

"Riley there's nothing wrong. I'll call my parents," Maya said sensing her friend's anxiety. At this point they knew they needed to expect the unexpected. Maya's parents didn't answer their phones either and she looked at Riley in silence.

"Let's go to the house," Farkle said as Lucas unlocked the car and the four of them got inside. It was a short drive to the main house from the guest house, but they rode in icy silence afraid of what could be. When they arrived they weren't surprised to see the house just as they had left it. They had ridden in Riley's smart car, but hadn't turned on Eze.

"Sometime is wrong!" Riley said again getting out of the car and running into the house. There was a strong odor that struck her and she took a step back. Blood soaked the main entrance of the house and Riley's heart beat wildly in her chest. Lucas came up behind and stopped next to her. Maya and Farkle came up behind them unable to form a sentence. Riley began shaking and vines started growing on the walls of the house.

"It's not their blood," Lucas said for more of his sake than Riley's. They stepped around the pool of blood and entered the house. There were bloody footprints throughout the kitchen and the refrigerator was opened, but instead of food there was entrance. The four looked at each questioningly before entering.

"Do you think we should check the rest of the house?" Maya asked and Riley thought abount before answering.

Riley began to panic and couldn't her body from shaking. "We should call the police," she said as Lucas led the way through the rest of the house. The blood trailed didn't go beyond the dining room and everything else looked like it had Friday morning. That gave Riley hope that they hadn't killed her parents, but they did see a lot of blood.

"We need to go through that entrance," Farkle said as they were heading back towards the kitchen. No one had answered Riley about calling the police and she felt like a storm was raging inside of her. Lucas took hold of her arms and looked into her eyes.

"We can't call the police, because they could be Hunters. If Farkle's parents are Hunters and they're in our government then who knows who all is involved," Lucas said and Farkle agreed with him stating that he knew a handful of police and FBI agents that were Hunters.

They stood at the entrance discussing what they should do and Maya started to pout.

"What about the dance?" She asked and the group looked at her. Then she slapped hand to her mouth not believing that she had spoken them. Their parents could be dead and the only thing she could say was _what about the dance_. The shock had made her dizzy and the windows opened from her powers.

"What about our parents?" Riley asked and hoped that Maya would be responsible.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it! I'm just in shock Lil and I don't know what to think or do. I don't want to drop my whole life for this mission! It's not even my life," Maya said and Riley looked at her in horror.

"Do you hear yourself? Stop acting like a spoiled baby. None of us want this," Lucas said taking her by the arm and she pulled away from him.

"No, Lucas. I don't want to waste away the best years of my life, because of some unresolved issues with our people". Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing and didn't know where it was coming from.

"It's not between the humans and the Peregrinus. It's the history of our people," Riley said calmly trying not to think about the fact that their parents were missing and she was unfazed by the fact. Maya looked at her briefly her eyes showing a fleeting understanding.

"Plus, our parents are missing. When don't you love an adventure?" Lucas said looking at Farkle for help, but he stood there speechless like Switzerland.

"I can't miss that dance. That would be giving up the throne I have worked so hard to obtain," Maya said tears threatening to come to her eyes. Lucas threw his hands in the air and walked into the entrance.

"I give up!" He said and Riley followed after him. Flood lights gave them some light to show where they were going. After long moments of walking, they began to incline and the lights became brighter. They came to another open doorway that was covered in blood and Riley's heart raced.

"Guys, wait up!" Maya yelled running up to the group with Farkle at her heels. Riley couldn't help but smirk at the two. She wondered how Farkle talked her into coming.

"Good to know you're not such a selfish brat," Lucas said and Maya punched him in the arm.

"We have to back in time for the dance," she said with a command and we just nodded in agreement. Riley didn't know if that would be possible, but she understood where her friend was coming from.

They entered the doorway and found a series of doors. There were blood prints on one of the doors that were ajar and they entered it. Inside was an observation deck that showed a laboratory, gym, and garage below. The group looked at each other in awe, before heading down to the lower level.

"This is insane," Farkle said looking around the room unable to take it all in. There was a car missing from a space and Riley knew that her parents had taken it. She had no idea where they had probably flown off to, but she knew they had to find them.

"Do you think they're coming back?" Maya asked and they were surprised to hear Josh answer.

"Not likely," he said coming down the stairs and standing next to them.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Where are our parents? What's going on?" Riley asked all at once and he wiped his brow that was creased from stress.

"The hunters were here when you're parents came to check on the house. You can see it on the surveillance footage here. There's a safe house that no one knows where it's located unless you've been there. A few of the cars were programmed to take you there if an emergency arose. I think that's where they've gone," Josh answered and they looked at him even more confused.

"Why didn't they take us?" Maya asked and Josh gave her a duh look.

"How would they have survived to get you? I have a really good hunch that the safe house is where the book is hidden and we can find it then we'll find them". Riley thought about what Josh said and that there were some key points he was ignoring.

"You're not telling us everything," she said and he looked at her with empathy.

"When I came home from work yesterday they told me everything that had happened. I knew about this place, because they showed it to me. I didn't know about it until yesterday. How they were able to shield thinking about it is a mystery to me. Anyways, they gave me very vague answers. I was instructed to help you find the book and that would lead you to them".

"If they knew where it was at then what's the secret?" Farkle asked and the group nodded in agreement.

"It can't be opened by just anyone. They have to have the correct DNA and Riley is the only one that has it," Josh answered and there were more confused looks.

"So, ok. I'm going to play along with all of this even though I don't understand, but how are we going to get out of school? We can't just quit school and go on this quest," Riley said and the group agreed with her.

"I know. Tonight after the dance we'll take one of the cars and fly to DC. I don't know who or where the person is located. You have the knowledge Riley". Riley felt the weight of their situation upon her again and Lucas instantly came by her side.

"We don't have a lot of time to waste. The hunters know about this place," Josh said going to one of the desks filled with computer screens. He initiated a program to shut down the house.

"What did you do?" Lucas asked and Josh told him he had shut down the house. He said it wouldn't accessible from the outside and they would have to take one of the cars to the guesthouse.

"Doesn't my car fly?" Riley asked knowing that she was going to need Eze. There was a lot of information stored in the car's hard drive.

"Eze? Yes, I believe he does but it's a small car. Do you really need it?" Josh asked and Riley nodded. That car was her lifeline to the past and she needed it like breath.

"Okay. Well, let's go to the ground and get your car. Then you can go to that dance that Maya won't shut up about," Josh said and Maya looked at him in horror. She had forgotten how useful his mind reading power could be.

"To the race against time," Farkle said pumping his fist in the air and they all laughed. They knew that they didn't have a lot of time to spare, because they had to find their parents and who knew was a Hunter. Until they knew their next move they couldn't hide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! I really hope that you are enjoying the ride. The story will start to really pick up the pace in the next few chapters and from there to the end it's pretty fast paced. This story really looks at Riley's relationships with her friends more than the relationship between her and Lucas. It's definitely very important to Riley, but she's really trying to come to terms with who she is. I'm sorry this story isn't a full blown romance like you might have hoped. :/ I think that's one of the reasons this story isn't as popular as most.**

 **Keep reviewing!**

 **-H**

Chapter 9

Anxiety replaced excitement, as the girls got ready for the dance. They were too worried about their parents to enjoy the moment. They had lived in the moment for one night and now it was back to reality. Riley tried to think about whom the person was and where they were that they had to locate. She thought about the letter her grandmother wrote to her father. _The person whose hand turns the wheel…at the capitol where the bell tolls for those who cross the head of state,_ she thought to herself over and over again. It had to do with the government, but she didn't know where the bell tolled. She looked up on her phone the phrase and found a novel and a poem. It came to her that the poem would have more connection than novel. As she read the poem by John Donne, she thought that her grandmother was using it as a metaphor.

"Maybe it's a church," Riley said as she waited for Maya to finish doing her hair. She had put her hair in a simple French twist and called it a day. Her mind wasn't on the dance or getting ready for it.

"What is a church?" Maya asked looking at her quizzically. There were very few churches left in the United States. Riley thought that it would a valuable place to have a friend.

"Instead of it being a person, maybe it's a church. I mean there could be a person there too, but there's a very old poem called 'For Whom the Bell Tolls or No Man is an Island' by John Donne and it talks about a head and a state. I don't think grandmother was being literal," Riley said briefly explaining while skimming over the poem and trying to connect it to her situation. It connected perfectly and she felt relief wash over her.

"Hm, I don't remember that poem at all. That makes a lot of sense though and you're the brainiac," Maya said putting on the finishing touches of her make up and looking down at Riley. She put a hand over her phone and gave her a small smile. "Two hours Lil and then we can think about it".

"Let me text the poem to Josh. So, he can look into it more and look for churches in DC," Riley said while texting Josh and putting her phone into her clutch. She stood smoothing out her simple dress and followed Maya out of the room to the living room where the boys were waiting. Lucas let out a low whistle as Riley walked down the stairs and she couldn't resist the blush the crept on her face. Maya rolled her eyes, because Riley had barely put on any makeup and done anything to her hair.

"You look beautiful," Farkle said taking Maya by the arm and she couldn't contain her smile.

"Wait, your parents would have wanted photos," Josh yelled coming into the living room and Riley was glad he remembered. He took photos of them and then came up to Riley. "I'll look into it and I think you're on to something. Don't worry about it, if I find out anything I'll let you know. Be back within two hours". Josh gave them strict instructions and they nodded in agreement before heading to the dance.

The ride to the dance was filled with small talk and chit chat. They didn't turn on Eze and Riley wished they would have. She knew that Maya wanted to enjoy her fifteen minutes of fame before taking on the world. Josh hadn't told them the source of the blood they found in her house. She assumed it was one of their parents, but he didn't deny or confirm it. Josh had been overly secretive about everything and it put Riley on edge. She had known him all of her life, but he had never acted this way before. When they had found out about Riley's DNA he had been truly surprised. Her parents may have told him more than they were willing to tell her, but it wasn't right. They didn't know where they were, but apparently wherever they are is where the book is. Yet, her parents didn't know where the book was or what the secrets were. It didn't make any sense to her and she thought about what Lucas said about this being about the journey and not the destination. Lucas squeezed her hand pulling her out of the thoughts as they stopped in front of the school gym. There were hundreds of students walking in with their dates looking like a million bucks. Maya let out a squeal of excitement and Riley fingered her locket.

"Remember Cinderella you'll turn back into a maid at ten," Lucas said and Maya stuck her tongue out at him. Farkle escorted her inside as Riley sat unmoving in the car. Lucas turned sideways and looked at her.

"I can't quit going over all of it in my mind. Why would they leave us and how do they know where the book is?" Riley asked looking out the window at the sea of students that went about without a care in the world. Their parents weren't missing and they didn't have to fingure out the secrets of their past. They could love and be loved with freedom.

"It could be in the location they're at, but they probably don't know exactly where it is. Even if they do they can't open it. Riley it's your family's history, someone needs to know the exact location. You have people hunting you for it," Lucas said causing her to look at him. She knew he was right, but she hadn't thought about it that way before.

"I guess mom did say something about being guardians of the book. If there are Guardians then how come they just didn't open it and find out what's in it?" She asked and Lucas ran a hand along her jaw.

"It's in your DNA vauva hain remember?" Lucas said and Riley inhaled sharply. She couldn't breathe or think whenever he spoke to her like that. He had this effect of making her forget everything that was bothering her. Even though she didn't know what it was meant to be in her DNA, it made her feel reassured that they would get through this. She would find out what her grandmother was keeping a secret and why.

"I don't know how you do it. It must be the bond," Riley said and Lucas shook his head before giving her a long kiss.

"I think it's my love not the bond. Now, are you going to dance or not? Maya will hate being in there without you and will complain until we're dead about how you didn't dance with her when she was queen," Lucas said and Riley sighed. She knew he was right. Maya would never let her live it down if she didn't show her face in there.

"You know it's going to be ten times worse come prom season next year right?" Riley said getting out of the car with her clutch in hand. She opted for a tea length taffeta dress instead of a ball gown. There was nothing fancy about her outfit other than her dress. She wore converse sneakers that matched. It made it easier to change in the car, but Maya was dressed to impress the mass of students. They had gone dress shopping a week before and spent hours in various stores.

"Yeah, I can only imagine. I'll leave to deal with that," Lucas said as they walked into the gym filled with sweaty bodies of hormonal teenagers. It was stuffy, but decorations were nice. They didn't go with a theme, because homecoming was a theme in itself. The punch had the faint taste of cheap whiskey and was watered down from sitting. Riley couldn't help but be less than impressed. Lucas was noticed the moment they walked into the room. Students stopped to talk to him and Riley left his side to dance with Maya. It wasn't hard to spot the queen bee in the middle of the dance floor with Farkle. She could hear whispers about Farkle going through the crowd. Ryan was over in a corner sulking with Sheressa. Riley shook her head as she walked out onto the dance floor and her friend's smile reached her eyes. Farkle made room for her and they danced as if there was no tomorrow. Riley tried to lose her mind to the music and forget about the coming hours. Hands slinked around her waist and she could feel stress melt off of her. Her feelings synced with Lucas's as they danced. It was a powerful thing they shared and she got lost in the moment.

"Okay glow sticks," Maya said pulling on Riley's arm and she gave her a look. Farkle just shook his head in amusement. It was about time for them to leave, but Riley was reluctant to be pulled out of Lucas' arms.

"Really? You know at some point the world is going see us like this. There's nothing we can do about it," Riley said annoyed with her friend and Maya laughed at her.

"Tonight is not going to be that time. Plus, you should know that bell tolls for us," she said in a deep dramatic voice trying to imitating a ghost. Riley just looked at her before heading back to the car with boys at their heels. It was time for them to get answers and go to Washington, DC. They hadn't heard from Josh, but they knew he would have located a place for them. Riley pulled out her phone and saw she had a missed call from Josh. After they were inside the car, she called him back.

"Hey, what did you find out?" Riley asked as Josh answered the phone on the first ring.

"You were right. Well, at least I'm 90% sure you're right about the location being a church. One with a bell tower obviously," Josh said and Riley got excited at the news. She didn't know how they were going to do find the person before.

"Which church?" She asked as Lucas pulled onto the highway.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to two; St. Patrick's Catholic Church or Cathedral of St. Matthew the Apostle. These are the two oldest churches still standing in DC. What do you think?" Josh said and Riley chewed on the inside of her lip.

"Let me turn on Eze and I'll see if I can get any other clues. I'll see you soon," Riley said and put the phone back in her clutch. The group waited anxiously for her answer, but she turned on Eze first.

"Hello Riley. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," Eze said with a smile and Riley wondered who Eze was designed after. His face was of a handsome late twenties man.

"How could I Eze?" Riley said with a smile and knew that he would talk forever if she didn't get straight to the point.

"Well with your new guy and all…"

"Eze, I need to know if there is anything about St. Patrick's Catholic Church or Cathedral of St. Matthew the Apostle in your files," she asked and immediately the locket showed up on the scream. Riley put her locket to the screen and Eze appeared with a smile.

"There are files about St. Patrick's Catholic Church, but they are protected by a password," Eze said and Riley let out a groan. She should have known that it was, because everything was password protected.

"Let's hear it Eze".

"St. Patrick's Catholic Church was founded before it became the capitol. The symbols of joined compasses and the square represent which society?" Eze asked and Riley looked at him dumbfounded.

"The Freemasons," Farkle said from the backseat and they looked at him in surprise.

"Many politicians belonged to the Freemasons before our modern society. It spawned the groups we have now, but their history is rooted deep in our government," Farkle explained and Riley wondered why that would be important.

"Good job! Here is the file that talks about the church," Eze said and Riley touched the file and printed off the pages. It was a lot of historical information about how the church ministered to the freemasons when they were building the White House. Riley shared the information with her friends and knew that this was the church they were meant to go to.

"I can't get over any of this," Maya said looking over Riley's shoulder from the backseat. Riley had to agree with her, because she never would have thought she would be on this journey. The information that Eze provided was good, but Riley didn't know how it connected to her family. She knew that the church would provide her some answers to where go next, but she didn't know where it was going to be.

"It's exciting," Farkle said and they looked at him as if he was ridiculous.

Before Riley had gone to Alabama, her life was boring and uneventful. She lived in Maya's shadow and was content with being the genius best friend. Riley never thought this would happen to her. College motivated Riley to do her best and ignore the gossip that flittered around school.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Thirteen-year-old Maya asked Riley as she read a book on her tablet. Riley looked up at her wondering what she was talking about. Maya was getting ready for a middle school event that was taking place and Riley was going with her like always. Riley didn't mind tagging along it gave her a small social life, but it was annoying that Maya thought Riley had to be as enthusiastic as she was.

"What?"

"You reading a book instead of doing your hair and makeup," Maya said looking condescendingly at Riley's casual outfit, ponytailed hair, and all natural face. Riley had been blessed with perfect complexion and didn't have to worry about acne. That gave her the excuse that she didn't need to wear make up. She didn't want to clog her pores and ruin her perfect skin. Honestly, she just didn't care enough to worry about it.

"Yep," she answered with pop on 'p' and didn't look up at her. They were good enough friends that their disputes didn't matter.

"What are you dork 'oids'?" Fifteen-year-old Lucas asked leaning against the door frame. Riley looked up at him briefly and turned back to her book. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Getting ready for the middle school millennial dance. Riley is supposed to be wearing a leather shiny skirt, but obviously missed the 2000 theme memo," Maya said putting her hands on hips staring unblinking at her.

"Awe, what she can't pull her eyes from a book for five minutes to change clothes?" Lucas said coming over to Riley and taking her tablet away.

"Hey! Give that back. I was just getting to the good part," Riley said with a whine and crossed her arms.

"You can't live in books baby it's not real," Lucas said turning the tablet off and throwing it on the bed. Riley rolled her eyes and thought he had probably never read a book in his life.

"Whatever it's better than some lame millennial dance. Why are we celebrating an era that was like a 1000 years ago? Plus, I'll cut my jeans into short shorts and be Brittany Spears. Oh, then I'll shave my head. Who are we representing again? Sugar and Spice?" Riley asked getting up and Lucas laughed.

"It's Spice Girls and you are supposed to Ginger Spice," Maya said with a pout and was to be Posh Spice. Riley didn't want to be in the Spice Girl group, but didn't argue with Maya. When she had her mind set one something there was no changing it. Maya began rummaging through her closet and pulled out a leather skirt. Riley looked at it with speculation. Maya threw it at her and told her to put it on. Then, she threw her a tank top.

"Have fun dorks," Lucas said with a smirk on his face. He walked out of the room as Riley was forced to change clothes and put on make up. Maya braided the crown of Riley's head in rows and then straightened it.

"I look like a punk rock person or something," Riley said looking in the mirror at her transformed 2000 Spice Girl self. There was everything from glitter to purple eye shadow and glossy lips. She was even forced to wear platform heels. Riley didn't know why Maya's parents would let them out of the house like this.

"Perfect," Maya said with a purr of pride. Riley rolled her eyes as she was being pushed out the door. Her parents yelled for them and down the stairs they bounded. Riley could barely walk in the shoes Kailsta was making her wear.

"High class hoochies," Lucas said laughing and Maya flicked her index finger at him.

"Maya! This is the only warning I'm giving you," Esther said scolding her daughter. Maya gave a sigh of disbelief.

"He called us prostitutes!" She whined back and Riley couldn't wait for the whole night to be over.

"Just call it like I see," Lucas said folding his arms and Riley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucas," David said with a warning in his voice and Lucas smirked before going upstairs.

"Have fun hoochies," He yelled down before closing the door to his room.

"Mom!"

"Let's go," Esther said with a sigh and the girls followed her out to the car.

The middle school dance was just one of the many times Riley would tag along beside Maya in her endeavors to become popular. Lucas was popular by nature, because he was athletic and handsome. He was both the nice guy and the jerk. At fifteen, he knew how to keep them coming back to him. Riley thought the whole thing was childish, but he never listened to her. The dance turned out to be more fun than she anticipated even with the dumb outfits.

"Where did you go?" Kalsta asked raising an eyebrow.

"To the millennial dance in middle school," Riley said with a smile and Lucas burst out laughing.

"I totally remember that. Y'all looked like…" Lucas started and Maya stopped him before he could say it.

"Don't even say it," Maya said with warning and he coughed.

"Hoochies," he said finally and I couldn't help but laugh as Maya gave him the finger.

"Do I want to know?" Farkle asked raising an eyebrow and Riley explained to him the Spice Girl theme. "Who?" It didn't surprise Riley that he didn't know who they were talking about. She didn't know who they were either. Maya had probably searched for 'girl bands in the 2000s'.

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter. It wouldn't be long before they were flying to Washington, DC to meet an old family friend. Whether that was literal or figurative, Riley could only guess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you again for the reviews and love! I would love to have more of your thoughts and comments. Share and spread the love :)**

 **I think after this chapter the adventure really starts to be roller coster fast, so enjoy :D**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 10

Josh had everything ready for them to go to Washington, DC when they got back from the dance. Riley felt a mixture of emotions, but mainly she was excited. They didn't know what they would find at the church and they didn't know if they would even let them in. It was late at night and Josh thought they should get a motel when they got there.

"You're forgetting something genius," Maya said looking around at everyone. Josh knew what she was thinking and she was right. There was no way any motel would let them take out a room. They were all under age by the law except for Josh. That would look really suspicious.

"Maybe they'll let us in at the church. I mean don't they still give shelter to the homeless?" Riley asked. Homeless people still existed, but there was government housing available for them. So, there weren't as many homeless people as there were in the past. Now, it took effort to be homeless.

"Maybe, the only way we'll know is if we leave," Josh said and headed out to the car. They crammed into Riley's tiny sports car and Josh put it in flying mode. The ride to Washington, DC was swift with light air traffic. It had taken the United States a long time to allow citizens to fly their cars. Not because building a flying car was difficult, but because of the air traffic and aviation schooling. Now, it was mandatory to learn how to fly in order to get your driver's license. Two years of classes in high school and many hours of flying experience. All cars were built with the ability, but few people used it in the south.

"It's a nice night to fly," Farkle said looking across the vast empty sky. There were a few cars scattered here and there, but it was an open highway.

"The view is beautiful," Maya said looking at the window. Riley wished it was just her and Lucas in the car and he flashed a thought in her mind. It warmed her heart and she wished she wasn't in the back seat.

"Don't be too mushy. I can hardly take all the teenage hormonal thoughts," Josh said with a groan and we couldn't help but laugh at him. He should have known that two teenage couples were going to be hormonal.

They arrived in DC a little after midnight and parked in the church's empty parking lot. The night air was crisp and Riley was glad she wore a sweatshirt. The church building was a beautiful old stone building. There was a light on a window and they wondered if they always kept it on. They knocked on a side door that said office and waited. Two minutes passed without anyone coming to the door and knocked repeatedly.

"Coming, coming," a man's voice sounded over their banging. A balding man about seventy answered. He held a lantern as he hunched over in his brown robes. Riley stared in astonishment. She didn't know that people dressed in traditional monk clothing anymore. Churches weren't popular and many people didn't practice religion.

"Never seen a monk before?" The old man asked with amusement and ushered the group inside.

"No," Lucas answered for them as they followed him into a reception area of the office. The monk ushered them to sit down when they reached his office. Josh and Lucas stood, because there were only three seats available.

"Now, why are you pestering an old man past the witching hour?" The old man asked settling in behind his desk. Riley looked between herself Maya and Farkle before answering.

"Sir, this is going to sound really strange and we don't know if you can help us…" Riley started and Maya got anxious.

"Her grandmother is Elizabeth Marcum and she sent us on a quest for the book of secrets. Can you help us?" Maya asked and Farkle gave her a look. She shrugged and gave Riley a small smile.

The old man looked at the young people and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at them. The silence in the room maddened Riley, because she knew they were at the right place. She knew that he had to be the hand that turned the wheel. What wheel she didn't know, but she had a hunch that it was a metaphor.

"You're Riley?" The old man asked looking at Riley with warmth in his eyes. Riley was surprised that he knew her name.

"You know who I am?"

"Your grandmother left everything in order before she died. Very meticulous, detailed order. She told me that one day you would come and if I died that I had to pass down the mantel," he answered her slowly and Riley looked at him amazed.

"So, you know where the book is. You're the hand that turns the wheel. What did she mean by that? Where do we go from here?" Riley asked without taking a breath and Lucas put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're an interesting pair," the old man looked between Lucas and Riley with a smile. "One question at a time dear. We have a few hours before dawn", he rose slowly to his feet.

"Our parents are missing. Well, they left us and we need to find them. We're being hunted," Maya said standing and the old man looked at her with worry.

"So, it has started. I knew it would be soon. I could feel it in my old bones. Follow me and I think I have your answer," the old man said and they rose to follow him. They followed him through a long corridor and up a narrow staircase. They came to an old wooden door that opened to a library.

"What did she mean by the hand that turns the wheel?" Riley asked as they walked into the old library filled with leather bond books. It had been a long time since Riley had seen a leather bond book and Maya went to the shelves.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said in awe and Riley had to agree with her. There were a lot of books and Riley thought one of them had to have the answers.

"Let me tell you a story," the old man said and the group looked up at him with anticipation.

"When your grandmother came to see me she was pregnant with your father. She was worried that the church would be banished and deemed unnecessary in today's society. She wasn't far off and we've been kept for historical purposes. It was a Monday night in December. There was snow on the ground and the weatherman called for a blizzard. I was much younger then of course. Our family had been friends for generations and she knew she could trust me. She took out a stack of papers from her bag that could have put her in prison if anyone saw them. That was the beginning of the book of secrets. I told her she needed to write it all down in a bond book and hide it, because there were people looking for traitors. Now, I know this doesn't make any sense but just listen. She wrote down everything all of her notes and research in this book. Then she told me she was going to have it protected. I told her that modern technology would lend itself in her advantage and she said no. That the ancient way of protecting something sacred was through blood. That was when she decided that she would have her granddaughter's DNA unlock the book. I don't know how she knew she would have a granddaughter before her son was born, but she did. Let me guess you wear a heart shaped locket," the old man said and they listened to him in silence.

Riley brought the necklace from her sweatshirt and showed it to him. A smile graced his features and he looked ten years younger. Riley didn't know the importance of this man in her family, but she felt a strong connection to him.

"Please go on," Maya said leaning over a lector.

"Gladly. Elizabeth, Ell as she was called back then, spent days here writing everything in that book. Elam, her husband, was in prison at this time for being a traitor. He wasn't a traitor, but they had found information concerning the government and were planning to expose them. They had taken refuge in the church for many years, but the government overthrew the sanction of church protection long ago. They could only be here so long before they were found. She took the book with her after she left and told me that she would have her granddaughter find me after she was born. I think she knew she wouldn't live long enough to know you, but she believed I would. She had the best intuition I had ever seen from anyone. Being religious, I thought she was a prophetess. I digress though," the old man said and Riley could tell he needed to take a small break.

"That's amazing," Josh said while leaning up against a wall. The old man looked over at him and recognition came over his features.

"You're Elam's sister's son. Poor boy you've probably been an orphan your whole life," the old man said and they looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't know my parents, but yes I am an orphan".

"No boy, you are Maricka's son. You two are cousins," he said motioning between Josh and Riley. The group looked up at the old man with wonder. They didn't know what answers they were going to get, but that one shocked them.

"Can you tell me about my parents," Josh asked and Riley knew they didn't have time to learn about Josh's heritage. They were on borrowed time with the hunters on their trail.

"Another time son. When the candle goes out you have to leave," he answered. "That's the gist of what happened. Now, you keep repeating the hand that turns the wheel. When Elle left, she gave a very vague description of what she left behind. There is something in the clock, but I haven't tried to open it. She gave us strict orders not to open it until her granddaughter came for it. Follow me," the old man said and they followed him out of the library. Lucas reached for her hand and she gladly intertwined their fingers. She had waited for this moment all her life even if she didn't know it. This was her journey and she was ready to embrace it.

The old man led them to a tower that bore the face of a clock on the floor. Riley looked down at the floor and wondered what the purpose was. There was a lever in the middle that rotated between the numbers as it kept time.

"This is the dial that your grandmother was referring to. Now, what this contraption does is allow the bells to play a tune at a specific time. You use the lever in the middle to rotate it between tunes and set it at a specific time," the old man said. The group hovered over him and waited for Riley to do what the riddle said.

"It said to turn the hand in a figure eight," Riley said and the old man got down on his knees. It didn't look possible to move the lever in a figure eight motion, but he was able to and the bells chimed.

"What's that tune?" Riley asked as the bells chimed a melodic line she didn't know. There wasn't an open door or a hidden panel beneath the clock.

"I don't know," the old man said his brow creased. There was a sound in the distance of a trumpet.

"Is that trumpet answering this melody?" Farkle asked listening as the trumpet played a melodic line in response to the bell chime.

"This is really weird," Maya said rubbing her arms as the wind whipped around them.

"It's the Carnival of the Animals," Lucas said after a long moment and the group looked up at him.

"Not typical for a church bell chime," the old man said and Josh helped him to his feet.

"We need to go. We have to find that trumpet," Riley said turning towards the door and Lucas caught her arm.

"What if it's a trap?"

"How could it be a trap? Have you ever played the melody?" She asked the old man and he shook his head no. The trumpet continued his mournful melody on repeat.

"Follow your instinct Riley. Go where it sends thee," the old man said taking her by the arms. "Come back to me when you have the book. I know what's in it dear, but the world doesn't" he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Farkle asked quickly before they bounded down the steps.

"Northeast. My guess would be the Washington Monument or the WWII memorial," the old man said leaning his head towards the sound. It was early in the morning and the candle had almost burnt out. They knew that they had to leave when there was pounding and shouts in the courtyard by police officers.

"What do we do?" Maya asked about to panic. There were a dozen different ways to get out of the church, but only one way to their car.

"Here follow me. One of my men will answer them and give us time," the old man said leading the way out of the bell tower. There were sirens sounding in the distance and they wondered what just happened.

"Do they know?" Lucas asked and the old man answered in short breaths. They maneuvered through the corridors with swiftness. There were shouts coming from the courtyard and they knew they had to hurry.

"I'm sure after all these years they know something. They've been watching us since Elle and Elam were staying here. Peace and safety be with you child," the old monk said while blessing Riley. She gave him a hug before exiting the church and getting into their car. Josh pulled the car out of the church parking lot with urgency and tires squealed. The trumpet still played the mournful tune and Riley thought that she had no idea where the book was.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked the group and they all gave her blank stares. They hadn't had enough time to process the information that had been given. A police car pulled up behind them and Josh floored the car.

"I don't understand what's going on," Maya said holding onto Farkle and Riley.

"We're being trailed by the police," Lucas stated the obvious but no one had time to argue with him. They pulled up to the Washington Monument to see a man playing the trumpet and Josh slammed on the breaks. The police car barely missed rear ending them. The man playing the trumpet stopped and looked at the sight before dashing inside the door to the Washington Monument. The police officer got out of his car as Josh put the car in life off mode and parked on the grass by the door.

"Go find him and I'll get them off our trail. Lucas go with her," he said. Riley and Lucas scrambled out of the car and into the door. Josh drove the car off the edge of knoll and flew into the sky. The police officers fired their guns in the air, but missed. They looked around the area and got back into their cars. They must have thought the man got into the car with them.

Riley and Lucas ran up the stairs while yelling for the man. They didn't get an answer, but when they reached the top he was waiting for them. He was a middle aged man with a scholarly look to him.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you, but this is yours. Follow it wisely and do exactly as it instructs," the man said holding out a scroll made of parchment paper.

"How do you know to give it to me?" Riley asked the man who hadn't lived long enough to know her grandmother.

"There are mantels handed down to generations and this was mine. My father was given the task before me. There are some things we all know Riley," he said as Riley took the scroll from him and he headed down the stairs. Riley leaned against the glass that overlooked the reflection pool to the Lincoln Memorial. The weight of the burden she carried was heavy. Lucas put a hand on her shoulder and he relieved her stress.

"Are you going to look at that now?" Lucas asked and she looked down at the scroll in her hand. She thought for a moment about opening it and unrolled it with care. It was old, but in perfect condition. It was a map of DC when it was first built with markings and footnotes. On the back were paragraphs that Elle had written.

"Well, I guess it'll guide us the rest of the way or to the next stop on this journey," Lucas said looking of Riley's shoulder.

"I don't really know what any of it means do you?" Riley asked Lucas while moving the map from side to side.

"I'll have to look at it when we get back to the house, because your car is honking at us," Lucas said as Josh flew the car past the Washington Monument blasting its horn. Riley looked out the window and sighed. They went down the stairs and out the door to as Josh pulled up on the knoll. The got inside quickly and Josh drove off.

"What is it?" Maya asked taking the scroll from Riley and she snatched it back.

"Girl be careful. It's a map, but I don't know what it means. Eze probably knows," Riley said and Lucas turned on the monitor for her.

"What a nice morning for a flight. I do love the thrill of flying," Eze said and the group rolled their eyes.

"Why does he have to be so real?" Farkle asked and Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"We have a map," Riley said and was interrupted.

"Oh, a map how exciting. I love maps!"

"Eze please focus. Can you tell us anything about this map?" Riley said handing the map to Lucas who held it up to the monitor. Her grandmother had thought of everything when building the car and creating Eze.

"Yes, this does look familiar. You know what to do," Eze said showing the heart shaped locket. Riley took it from her neck and gave it Lucas who put up to the screen and handed it back to her.

"That thing really is your lifeline," Josh said as he flew them back to the house. They all were tired from the evening and needed sleep before pursuing the next leg of the journey.

"I found one file that has information about the map," Eze said and Riley knew it would be password protected.

"What's the riddle?" Riley asked.

"What novel is this from, who said it, and who wrote the novel? "Happy families are _all_ _alike;_ _every_ _unhappy_ _family is unhappy in its own way"," Eze asked. They all groaned before taking out their phones and researching the quote._

 _"_ _I wonder if she took online search into account?" Maya asked being the first one to find the answer. "Anna Karenina, Anna Karenina, and Leo Tolstoy"._

 _"_ _That is correct, but isn't in the right language," Eze said and Maya let out a sigh of frustration._

 _"_ _Now, I know where you got the language game from. This is ridiculous"._

 _"_ _Try Russian," Lucas said looking up from his phone._

 _"_ _Man I hope I get this right, b_ се счастливые семьи похожи друг на друга; каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему," Riley said attempting to speak Russian. She had a gift for languages, but she hadn't studied Russian before.

"Very nice, you're definitely Elle's granddaughter," Eze said opening the file that had three documents and a holograph.

"Watch the holograph first," Josh said and Lucas clicked on it. The car filled with light as Elle appeared on the dashboard.

"I won't ever get used to any of this," Farkle said from the backseat and they agreed with him. The trail of breadcrumbs that Elle had left them were puzzling.

"You have reached the second part of your journey. I'm so proud of you. This is extremely important. The map is embedded with codes as you can imagine. The map will lead you to the book of secrets. You will learn its meaning as you figure out each piece. The first part is to know the history of our country. You will find the pivotal time at the Lincoln Memorial. When you are ar the Gettysburg Address ask yourself why the location was important and how that is relevant to you. Then you will be able to follow the map to another location that isn't in DC. You may ask why all of the secrets. You will understand as you unveil the meanings behind them. Good luck on your quest baby girl," Elle said and the holograph shut off.

"Well, that was helpful," Maya said.

"Look we're all tired. My brain is exhausted. I'll have to sleep on it," Riley said rubbing her forehead and wishing that her grandmother would give her the location. She still didn't understand why there had to be codes to solve.

"Okay. I can get you all out of school, but I think you should go up until Wednesday. That gives us enough time to decipher the map," Josh said as he pulled into the drive way. They all got out of the car and headed to their rooms. When they awoke nine hours later they were hungry and still exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys!**

 **Thank you again for you reviews and love! Keep sending them and your thoughts :) Also, there's a bit of a flashback in this chapter and I'm sorry it's short!**

 **Keep letting me know what you think! I never thought about the National Treasure while writing this lol. I was reading a Dan Brown book I think which may explain some things too...hehe.**

 **Also, yes this is an original work and is the second book in my infinity series. It's scheduled to be released this summer! So, you're getting to read it here first!**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 11

The next day Riley, Farkle, and Maya went back to school and Lucas went back to college. It was much harder for him to miss classes than it was for the high school crew. Riley walked through the halls like a ghost. She was there, but didn't feel anything. The students went about their day without knowing the truth of their past. While she was off trying to figure out the secrets of the past, the other students were worried about who was hooking up with whom and when the next party was going to happen. They had no idea that they would shortly find out information that would change how they viewed their worlds

"This is so weird," Maya said walking up next to her with the look of zombie. They both looked exhausted from the previous weekends adventures.

"It's like they don't care about what's really going on," Farkle said coming up beside Maya.

"None of this matters anymore," Maya said referring to the popularity and the fame of high school. They received a few odd stares, but for the most part their peers didn't acknowledge them. The only period the three of them had together at lunch. They went their separate ways as the hallway split off. It was still early in the morning and Riley had a hard time concentrating on anything. She knew that they would be going back to DC over the weekend. Her mind was thinking about the map her grandmother had left her. It reminded her of the time Maya and her parents bought them a joint gift.

Christmas time was always joyful at the Marcum's house. They invited Maya's family and there was never a dull moment. This year their parents had bought them a joint present. They were excited to open a long rectangular box that held a treasure map.

"Do we look like pirates?" Maya asked putting a hand on her hip. She was always the one to want expensive, materialistic gifts that held no meaning.

"If you don't want it I'll take it," Riley said taking the map from Maya and analyzing it. Her ten-year-old mind didn't understand the locations on the map. "What does it mean?"

"Use your imagination to figure out the locations. In each location there will be a clue to the next location. This will continue until you find your treasure," Corey said with a smile and Maya rolled her eyes.

"What's the point? Why can't you just give it to us now?" Maya demanded and Lucas shook his head at his little sister.

"Why do they get to go on a treasure hunt when all I got was a puppy?" He asked while trying to give the puppy to Maya. "Let's switch."

"Some things are worth finding," Esther said to Maya who was trying to move away from the puppy's kisses.

"Okay, but what about the first location. Is this even in English?" Riley asked trying to figure out what part of the house the first location was located. It didn't look like it was written in English, but she couldn't be sure because there were a lot of words they didn't use anymore.

was the first letter on the map and it didn't represent the letter 'p'.

"Yes, sort of. It's Runic Letters, which are the precursor to Latin. I'll give you a hint this one means joy. Where do you find joy in this house?" Corey asked and Riley thought for a moment.

"In the library," she said with a smile and he matched hers.

"This is so dumb," Maya said as Riley dragged her to the library and found a book lying open on the lector.

"It's a poem about Odin. He was a Norse God," Riley said with excitement as Maya peered over her shoulder.

" _Veit ek at ek hekk vindga meiði a_ _netr allar nío,_ _geiri vndaþr ok gefinn Oðni,_ _sialfr sialfom mer,_ _a þeim meiþi, er mangi veit, hvers hann af rótom renn._

I know that I hung on a windy tree nine long nights, wounded with a spear, dedicated to Odin, myself to myself, on that tree of which no man knows from where its roots run."

"What does that mean?" Maya asked taking the map from Riley's hands and looking at the next letter, ."Look in the back of the book and see if there is the meaning of this letter" and Riley did but it there wasn't anything. Riley picked up the book and a paper fell out. It had the letter and the translation.

"It means water," Riley said with a smile as Lucas came bounding into the room with his puppy.

"I want to help," he said and the girls said no at the same time. "I'll just follow you around then", Lucas went over to where they were standing and thought the treasure hunt was cool.

"To the lake?" Riley asked and Maya nodded with excitement. They ran down the stairs and out of the house and to the lake. Waiting for them was a spear with a note attached.

"This is the spear from the poem. "In the tree your next answer lies". Probably our tree house," Lucas said and the girls whined. They didn't want his help or him finding out what their treasure was. They went inside the fake door into the elevator that took them to the living room of their tree house. Waiting for them on the coffee table was a box that had the next symbol on it, . Riley opened up the box and took the sheet that said The God Thor or giant on it.

"I have no idea what this means," Riley said looking inside the empty box.

"Thor or giant. Is there anything in your house that is giant other than this tree house?" Maya asked and Riley sat down on the couch with her head in her hand thinking.

"Thor is the God of Thunder. I don't know of anything else that would be giant. Oh, the greenhouses have a space for mom's glass blowing hobby. She has sand boxes with metal rods and when it storms they open the glass panels so it'll strike the pole. It makes glass and it's really cool," Riley explained and the three were out of the tree house.

The greenhouse that Topanga held her lighting glass was large compared to the others. Riley was surprised to find a glass object in the shape of their next location, . The note that it sat on talked about heritage.

"Well, that could be numerous possibilities," Lucas said to them. Riley thought about the different things in the house that represented their heritage and she couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know our heritage," she said finally and her friends didn't have answer either. They went back inside the house where their parents were with shoulder sagging and the puppy had his tail between his legs.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked and we sat down on the living room floor.

"We don't know our heritage," Maya answered and the adults looked between each other.

"One day you will, but not tonight. You've done a good job so far. You've actually found you're next clue," Topanga said with a smile taking out a small box that had a gold ribbon on it. She placed in front of the girls and Maya motioned for Riley to open it. When she did there was a heart shaped locker and a ring in the shape of the letter .

"The necklace is for you Riley and the ring is for you Maya. It isn't symbolizing a cross. It means 'need'," Topanga said and the girls looked at their gifts with wonder.

"How does 'need' take us to our next location?" Maya asked and Topanga looked over at Corey to explain.

"What do you need more than anything?" Corey asked and they thought for a moment.

"Love…"

"Friendship…"

"Money…" Lucas added and they laughed at him.

"Family," Riley said and the adults smiled at her.

"Where does family reside?" Esther asked them.

"In the heart," Maya answered and looked at Riley's necklace. "Why is it her gift?"

Riley opened her locker and on the side was a photo of all of them and engraved on the back was the letter, , representing gift.

"That isn't just your gifts, but we wanted you to realize the importance of family and by working together you achieve greatness," Corey said taking out a gift from under the Christmas tree and bringing it to them.

Riley and Maya looked between one another before hugging. Lucas rolled his eyes as he petted his new puppy. Together they opened the box and the room was met with girlish squeals of delight. At ten years old, they only had one true love and that was a boy band. Inside were two tickets to a sold out concert they wanted to go to. What they didn't realize then was the gift was their friendship and jewelry.

Riley touched the locket that was on her neck as she thought about that Christmas. It had felt like a lifetime ago and she hadn't thought about it since. The locket meant more than the concert tickets and Riley wondered what happened to Maya's ring. If the locket held significance than so did the ring, but she didn't know what. The bell rang and Riley realized she didn't hear a single of word of the class lecture. She grabbed her stuff and headed to lunch where she had to tell her friends what she realized.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for those who have commented! I feel like this story is losing momentum :( I really hope not but it seems that way. I'll still try to update the story though.**

 **Keep sendin' the lovin' and more!**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 12

Riley was on her way to lunch when someone grabbed her by her pink blouse and pulled her into the bathroom. A girl she didn't know slammed her against a stall door and she stumbled back.

"Excuse me," Riley said regaining her balance and focusing on her powers. A male and another female accompanied the girl. Neither were Peregrinus and Riley knew they were hunters or children of hunters.

"Don't try your powers on us. We're armed," the girl said pulling out a gun and pressing it to Riley's side. She couldn't think straight and was scared.

"Where's the book Riley?" The male asked towering over her. She felt weak and small. There was no way she could fight against three armed people.

"We know you know sweet cheeks," the girl that grabbed her said. She vaguely recalled having seen the ginger in classes. Riley had never seen the red haired spider that held a gun to her side, nor the boy with dark eyes and blonde hair.

"It's a myth everyone knows that," Riley answered with a shrug and the widow didn't like her answer because the gun pushed harder against her side.

"Wrong answer sweet cheeks". Riley tried to clear her thoughts and realized that was her answer. She closed her eyes and pictured what was going on and what needed to happen. Lucas needed to get Maya to help her.

"Give us an answer," the ginger said and Riley felt a sting across her face.

"I would rather die," she said spitefully.

"We can speed up that process," the boy said. Riley knew she had to buy time for Lucas. She didn't know if her mind link had worked or not, but she had to have faith.

"Then what? What good am I to you dead?" Riley asked with a smirk and ginger spit on her. Riley was grossed out, but tried to act like it didn't bother her. The last thing they wanted was her to know she had them in the palm of her hand.

"Nothing, but you don't need a leg or an arm to tell us information".

Riley was internally freaking out, but remained calm on the outside. Her heart raced and she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to create as much of a barrier between them as possible. The door to the bathroom flew open and Maya came in like a storm. Wind swirled around them like a tornado and Riley's hair got into her mouth. She had to squint to see what was going on and the gun was ripped from her side. There was commotion of yelling and Maya controlling the wind. Her gift was in the elements and it was a good gift to have. Maya dropped her hands and the wind ceased. Riley patted her hair back down and moved away from the three people.

"You will pay Peregrinus," the ginger said as the boy went to pull out another weapon, but Maya used her power to take it from him.

"No, we won't. Who sent you?" Maya demanded and Riley looked at her with shock. She had never seen her like that before and she was impressed. The three withered under her demand.

"We are the next generation of hunters," the black widow spider said with her hair hanging down in front of her face.

"It is our duty to retrieve the book and we know you know where it is," the boy said maintaining his demeanor.

"It is my duty to protect her," Maya said and Riley looked at her raising her eyebrows.

"Until another day seeker," the ginger said with a bow as she led her group out of the bathroom.

Maya leaned against the wall and let a long drawn out sigh. Riley looked at her amused, but grateful. She wondered if her mind link to Lucas had worked.

"It's good to know my bond to Lucas is good for something," Riley said leaning against the wall next to her.

"It wasn't Lucas. I was already on my way before Lucas called," Maya said looking down at her hand. The ring that our parents gave her was on her right ring finger. Riley didn't remember her wearing it at all.

"I found this today when I was getting dressed. It was in the nightstand and I don't know how it got there, because I know I left it in my jewelry box at home. When I put it on, I felt this immediate desire to protect you," she said looking down at Riley who was three inches shorter. Riley didn't know what to think, but she explained that she thought about that Christmas earlier.

"Who knows why, but I'm sure it's intentional. Everything that is connected to the book is intentional," Riley said taking off her necklace and looking on the back at the X symbol. She had never thought about it's meaning until today and looking down at Maya's ring she couldn't help but wonder if they were connected.

"I don't know this is so crazy. All of it! We had better get to lunch though. We really need to get out of school for the next two weeks. Isn't fall break soon?" Maya asked walking out of the bathroom and towards the lunchroom.

"Yeah, like the week after next. So if we could miss the next two weeks, we would be covered," Riley said as they sat down at a table that Farkle was already at. They quickly filled him in on what had happened and he stared in disbelief.

"You might want to check your phone then. Lucas has probably left school already to come be your knight in shining armor," Farkle said teasing, but his tone was serious. The whole situation was serious and Riley knew that they were running out of time. The hunters knew that they had started searching for the book and were prepared to take her. She took out her phone as her hands shook and Maya took her other hand in hers. It was comforting to have her around. Her phone showed ten missed calls and twenty text messages. Riley let out a chuckle as she dialed Lucas' number. He picked up on the first ring.

 _"Are you ok? What happened? I'm about ten minutes from school. You're leaving now," Lucas said._ Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes. She appreciated his concern, but he didn't have to come to her rescue every time something happened. The thought surprised her and she wondered why she had a sudden shift in moods.

"I'm fine. You don't need to come to school. Apparently, Maya is the protector and she came to my rescue. I'll see you at the house. We have to figure out a way to get out of school the next two weeks," Riley said hoping he would understand that she didn't need him to come get her. She knew he was just concerned, but the event had transpired and she was fine.

 _"You're going to have to explain that to me vauva hain. I can still feel your emotions you know. They're rather confusing,"_ Lucas said and Riley sighed. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and she hadn't even eaten.

"I'll explain everything after school Lucas. I'm a little shook up after everything, but I'm fine". She was frustrated and just wanted to get through the rest of the day. Farkle and Maya looked at her with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything as they headed to class.

The car ride home was silent, because Riley didn't feel like talking. Farkle had to go home to check in with his mom, but would meet them for dinner. They needed to come up with a plan to get out for the next two weeks. Once they got to the guesthouse, Lucas came out of the door and helped Riley out of the car.

"Look, I don't need your help I'm fine". She proceeded past him and into the house without saying anything to Josh. Lucas looked at Maya for an explanation and she just shrugged.

"It was a rough day," Maya said getting her backpack out of the car and heading into the house.

Lucas went up to the shared bedroom that Riley and Maya slept in. He didn't knock and he shut the door behind him. Riley was sitting on the bay window seat looking out over the woods that enclosed around the guesthouse.

"What's wrong babe," he asked sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms. She didn't struggle against him and molded into his embrace.

"They held a gun to me," she said quietly and Lucas flinched. He didn't want to think about what could have happened and he was thankful for Maya. He didn't realize his sister's powers had developed to that extent.

"I'm sorry. We're going to get through this. No more waiting around for the next thing to happen. We have to pursue this Riley," Lucas said forcing Riley to look at him. Her eyes met his and her heart fluttered. She didn't want to think about what had happened and she didn't want to think about what was going to happen. Right then she just wanted to forget about it all.

"I know, but I don't want to think about it right now. Please just for a little while I want to feel safe and secure," she said snaking her hands into his hair and pulling him to her. She kissed him as if it was their last and she poured every emotion into it. Her lips synchronized in a dance she wasn't familiar with. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame. They broke away for air and Riley took his hand standing, she pulled him to the bed. Time was the immortal enemy of life. It waited on no one and stopped at nothing.

"Are you sure love?" He asked Riley tucking a hair behind her ear and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she answered barely above a whisper and Lucas grinned while capturing her lips in his. His kisses were slow and determined. They were laced with love that he had never given to another. They were made for one another and they knew that it was the only beginning of their lives together.

"As much as I want to, we can't Riley, it's not right," Lucas said breaking away from her and tucking a hair behind her ear. He could feel everything she felt in that moment; love, hurt, shame, and gratefulness.

"Yes, we can. Why should we wait?" She asked with surprise but his emotions radiated through her and she knew his reasoning. She put her head on his chest and at sixteen she was in love. He was right they couldn't go all the way; even though she felt like a grown adult she was only sixteen.

"Because when this is all over I want to take you on a date and I want to court you the right way," he said kissing her forehead and taking her into his arms.

"When did you become such a romantic gentleman?" She asked with a laugh as she snuggled against him.

"Love does strange things apparently," he held her tight to him before there was an unfamiliar sound—a knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh, she actually knocked this time. I don't know what to do!" Riley said with a laugh and moving out of Lucas's arms. Maya walked in the door with a sligh smile looking worn out. Her hair was disheveled and there were dark circles underneath her eyes.

"I thought I would be considerate this time," she said with a heavy sighing going over and sitting on the window seat.

"I guess we should talk about what happened and what we're gonna do next," Riley said crossing her legs and grabbing a pillow to place in her lap. She was worried about her parents more than she let on. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't have time to think about their location. It was like the Hunters were keeping them preoccupied or waiting patiently.

The wind was picking up outside and rain started pelting against the window. Riley felt exhaustion come over her and she stifled back a yawn as Maya began to speak rapidly.

"We almost died today, I saved you-not Lucas, and I don't know how that happened. I don't know that I want to know how that happened. I don't know if I want I to happen again. I just want to be normal," Maya said finally sighing and plopping down on her back on the bed.

Riley looked down at her with empathy, because she knew how she felt. They were all experiencing the situation differently, but they were going through it together. This was entirely different from what they had gone through in Alabama. There they were fighting a war against a known enemy. What were they doing in Mississippi? They were fighting for their lives, because a secret society of hunters was trying to kill them over her grandmother's book of secrets. The whole thing seemed a little too cliché for Riley, but there she was living out a nightmare because she wanted to know her family's history.

"Me too, but what is normal Kali? We've lived our whole lives being integrated with the humans and that was only semi-normal. We've still had our problems with the humans, but it's no different than the other human ethnic groups," Riley said with a sigh and laying down next to her.

"You're right, but is it too much to just be a sixteen-year-old?" Maya asked wistfully and Riley gave a small laugh.

"Only in our dreams," she answered and leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"We might as well prepare for tomorrow, because today is almost over," Maya answered and Riley wondered when she had become the philosopher.

"Yes, Aristotle we should," Riley said before closing her eyes. They didn't know what the journey would hold for them in the morning, but they knew they had each other and that was enough—for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I think this story has really lost it's momentum but I'll finish it off anyways. Thanks for the consistent reviews from those who have been with me since chapter 1!**

 **love!**

 **-H**

Chapter 13

Riley lay awake listening to Maya lightly snore beside her. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. They had talked about the map that the trumpeter gave them, but Maya didn't want to talk about her powers that had surfaced. Her powers had always been her charisma and manipulation. When it came to people Maya was the expert. Riley wondered where her parents were and how the next location on the map was going to get them closer to finding the book of secrets and their parents. She didn't understand why her grandmother had put so many safe guards in place to keep the book out of the hunter's hands. Riley wondered what was so important in that book. Giving up, Riley pushed the covers off and went downstairs to the living room.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Josh asked looking up from the map and rubbing his eyes. He gave her a small smile as she sat down next to him. Riley was glad he was with them, because it made her feel like her parents were connected to her still.

"No, I'm still trying to figure out what could be in the book. Why is it so hard to find and why do people want it so badly?" She asked tucking her legs under her and looking over at the map he held.

"You know if your parents know what's in the book they've done a good job at blocking it out of their thoughts, because I've never found out about it through mind reading," he said shaking his head.

"So, where are we off to next? We're probably not safe here after tonight. They're only one step behind us," Riley said taking the map from his hands and looking at the worn tan paper.

"Well, this map isn't helpful at all," he said pointing to the edges. "We've all ready been to DC and the holograph mentioned the Gettysburg address. I would say we have to go the site where Abraham Lincoln gave the speech in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania.

"You think we should go to Pennsylvania next? I guess that makes sense," Riley said trying to understand the scroll that showed the blueprints of Washington, DC.

"That's the only thing that makes sense. I have no idea what we're going to find once we get there. I mean I don't think the book is in that location, but it seems like the people we meet are just as important as the book. The monk played a crucial role in this. He was really important to your grandmother and I bet that whomever we find in Gettysburg will be important too," Josh said with a sigh and stretched out his legs.

"I keep getting all this information, but I don't know what to do with it. It's a lot to understand," she said staring down the scroll trying to make sense of it all.

"Some of it I get, but it's becoming more clear and foggy at the same time. I do think we should leave tonight though," Josh said getting up from the couch and going to a window. Riley watched him get with raised eyes and she could sense his uneasiness.

"Okay, I'll go get Maya up. You get the guys," she said moving to leave the room and Josh came to her.

"There's something up with the Farkle kid Lil. I can't put my finger on it, but he can't be trusted," Josh said and Riley looked at him with horror.

"What are you trying to say? He's gone against his family with helping us and if it weren't for him we wouldn't have gotten this far. I wouldn't have survived the hunters without him," Riley said defensively and Josh tried to reason with her.

"It was too clean Riley and easy. You got away too easily, but they were clearly upset that they didn't find something. I don't know what they were looking for, but they didn't find it. I don't know what Farkle's role is, but he has one Riley. No one completely defies their family and their values. Plus, I can read his mind Riley".

"Give me something a little more substantial Josh? Have his thoughts given you this gut feeling?" Riley asked searching his eyes. She didn't understand this sudden declaration of Farkle being traitor.

"No, his thoughts have been very guarded and regulated. I don't have solid evidence to give you Riley, but please be careful and trust me on this. I bet Lucas will tell you the same thing. I don't want you to be anymore upset but you need to be more cautious," Josh said walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Riley let out a sigh and just nodded before going back into the bedroom to wake Maya. The sixteen-year-old homecoming queen was wide-awake and looking out the window. Riley was surprised to see her friend awake and dressed.

"They're coming," Maya said without budging from where she stood or turning to look at Riley. A shiver went up her spine and Riley wondered what was going through her best friend's mind.

"This is getting pretty scary Kali," Riley said going to stand next to friend. Riley took Maya's hand in her own and it was ice cold. She looked her friend over and she was ashen. There wasn't time for Riley to question what was going on before the ground shook below her and the window burst into a million pieces. Maya didn't have time to shield them from the blast and they were thrown across the room. Riley's ears rang, her body was fire, and her throat felt like cotton. Lucas, Josh, and Farkle were there in seconds but it had felt like eternity.

Josh started barking orders as Lucas carried Riley out of the room. Riley curled against Lucas as he carried her into the living. She began to cough and Lucas brought her a glass of water. She blinked back the tears as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. It hadn't been 24 hours since the girl at school had held a gun to her head and the hunters were back.

"We have to get out of here," Josh yelled above the roar of advanced helicopters. Farkle went upstairs to get the girl's duffle bags and came back with his arms loaded.

"The car is in the garage," Lucas yelled picking up Riley as Josh did the same for Maya. They carried them to the garage and got inside the car. Riley was a fast healer and her world was starting to refocus. She felt a wave of emotions go through her and she let out an animalistic scream. The chatter between the boys stopped and even the roar of the helicopters seemed to stop. They turned to look at her and even Maya had come out of her daze.

"Let's find this book so we can end thing," Riley said with rage. The emotions that Lucas was trying share with her were ineffective. Vines began to grow around the house and she wasn't able to control it. The house looked like it was being eaten alive by the jungle the was growing inside of it. Josh didn't need to be told twice to get them out of the guesthouse. He flew out of the garage as a storm of helicopter surrounded them like a tornado.

The car remained silent as Josh maneuvered his way through the bullets that littered the sky like lightening. Eze had come alive and had a lot to say, but no one paid the computer any attention. They were sure he would have helpful information when they got to Pennsylvania, but for now the computer was just an annoyance.

Lucas aided Josh in his pursuit to get them ahead of the helicopters and out of the firing range. It was a difficult task, because there were at least six of them. They knew that by now Farkle's parents were aware that he was with them. They knew that his parent's political influence gave the hunters an advantage over them.

"Maya can you shield us?" Josh asked and she gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"I don't know. I wasn't trying to shield Riley before—it just happened," she said with fear in her voice. Riley took hold of her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Just focus on the emotion that you had earlier," Riley said and they swerved to the left. She collided into Maya who collided into Farkle. They had side swiped one of the helicopters and Josh was desperately trying to get the car fly straight. Riley could see the fear and anger in Maya's eyes. Riley saw an orange line heading directly for them out of her peripheral vision. "Maya," she said subconsciously tightening her grasp on Maya's hand. Just as the bullet hit the windshield it ricocheted and hit a helicopter. The car summersaulted backwards from the impact as a helicopter crashed to the ground. The car was filled with screams as they were tossed about. Josh desperately tried to regain control of the car, but Eze was on top of it.

"I'll save you Riley!" The car said as it violently flipped forward and accelerated full speed at of a war zone. Maya's shield surrounded them for the remainder of their journey to Pennsylvania and she seemed to be more relaxed.

"How is everyone?" Lucas asked turning in his seat and taking Riley's hand. "Sis?" He looked at his sister with love and admiration. Riley couldn't help but feel the exact same, because Maya had just saved her life…again.

"I'm good. A little tired, but that goes without saying. Oh, I've probably got bruises all over my body no thanks to those hunters but I'm alive," she said with a spark in her eye.

"I'm ready to be out of this car," Farkle said looking pale and nauseous. Riley couldn't help but laugh, because after that she was just grateful to be alive. Farkle always had a different way of looking at life and he always made her laugh. She really hoped that Josh was wrong about him being a traitor.

"We will be in Pennsylvania in 3 hours. Do you think you can manage to hold your goods until then?" Lucas asked looking over at Farkle who gave him a weak nod. "Awesome, because we weren't going to stop". Riley playfully smacked him and they all laughed to release the tension they were feeling.

"Gettysburg, what is the significance of it again?" Maya asked and Josh shook his head.

"You kids and your lack of knowledge when it comes to history. The first Civil War in this country took place in the 1800s between the North and Southern States," Josh started to give them a history lecture.

"Okay, the Civil War is no different than what happened in Alabama but who or what is going to be there that will help us?" Riley asked thinking that Eze would probably be helpful. Eze came to life at the question and rudely interrupted Josh's lecture. They welcomed the interruption.

"Yay, we're on our way to Gettysburg. Here you will find the next clue to your journey. In the address by Abraham Lincoln, what right was addressed that was eradicated in 2015?" Eze asked and the group groaned in unison. They were tired of Eze's hard questions and riddles.

"Was it the First Amendment to the Constitution?" Lucas asked and Riley shook her head no.

"No, but that did happen in 2015 too," she answered while pondering the question. She supposed they could look it up their phones, but she had left hers at the guesthouse.

"Guys, I don't think it's a law that Eze's talking about. I think he's talking about the Declaration of Independence. You know, all men are created equal?" Farkle answered and Maya nudged him playfully.

"That's exactly right," Eze said with enthusiasm and the group let out a sigh. "When you arrive in Gettysburg find the woman who brought liberty back to the people," he continued and they all groaned.

"Why is he so difficult to work with?" Maya said with annoyance and blew a stray hair out of her eyes.

"To make you seem smarter," Riley teased in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up," Maya said laughing at her.

"O.M.G! Riley, this is high school. We're in high school!" Fourteen-year-old Maya squealed and clung to Riley's arm as they walked into the old, brick building. Riley rolled her eyes at her best friend who, for the last two years, talked of nothing but high school. Riley was happy that they had the latest technology and scientific equipment. It was cool that the town required the school maintain it's original architecture on the outside, but the modern design was beautiful on the inside.

"No duh genius! Here I thought this was a shopping mall filled with conceited low-life, air headed teenagers. Oh wait, it is!" Riley answered with sarcasm that Maya didn't appreciate.

"Do you smell that?" Maya asked inhaling the aroma of sweaty teenage body odor.

"Smells like teen spirit!" Riley said sarcastically doing a fist pump.

"Why can't you appreciate the art and beauty of high school? Look at all these good looking guys!" Maya answered not looking at Riley as they roamed the halls.

"Oh I guess I can. It's been the progression of US Education since the man walked on the moon, literally". They were supposed to be finding the auditorium to go to freshman orientation, but Maya was taking a long time due to the unnecessary gawking and squealing at every one of her brother's jock friends.

"That's Ryan Conley," Maya stopped and stared at the junior football star and Riley tugged on her arm.

"Sup'?" The elusive Ryan Conley said while giving them a chin up. Riley knew this was one of those moments in life where time stopped and the world devastation didn't matter. They were in high school and this was a very important moment for them. This could put them on the social map and a seat at the popular table. This may get them invited to their first high school party and land them a date with a popular guy at a dance. Yes, the moment when the junior football star talks to a freshman is an important event without question.

"Maya," Riley said finally pulling her friend out of daze and dragging her to the auditorium.

"Don't wake me for if this be a dream let me sleep on," she answered dramatically shuffling her feet with glazed eyes.

"When did you become Shakespeare?" Riley asked with a heavy sigh as they entered the auditorium. Farkle waved to them enthusiastically from the front of the room and Maya groaned.

"Will we ever get rid of him? He does absolutely nothing for our image. I mean Ryan Conley practically invites us to be in the "in crowd" and we're still sitting with exploding juice Farkle," Maya said as they walked to the front of the auditorium where Farkle waited saving them seats.

"Be nice! He's our friend even if he doesn't elevate our social status. This is high school not the United World Government Convention," Riley reprimanded Maya which prompted an eye roll.

"Hi droid," Maya said to Farkle who stuck his tongue out at her like a five-year-old.

"Hi elitist," Farkle said and Riley sat in the middle of them. They nicknamed each other from the first day eighth grade. Maya thought that was an outdated unpopular geek like the old Android cell phones that competed with the elite iPhone. Neither one of the cell phone companies was in existence, but that didn't make a difference.

"Look Ryan Conley spoke to us in the hallway. So, don't go ruining this for us. The last place we want to be is at the bottom of the food chain," Maya said flipping her hair.

"Newsflash wanna be, we're freshmen that automatically puts at the bottom of the food chain," Farkle said and Riley was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, but you're…" Maya started to come back with a smart elic remark, but was interrupted by the principal who walked up to the podium.

"Thank God," Riley said and her two friends settled into their seats.

"Welcome class of 2058 to Murphey High School! This year you will embark on the journey that will affect the rest of your lives…." Principal Monotone Side Part started his philosophical lecture on the importance of high school and how the next four years would be the best years of their lives.

"Blah, blah, blah…" Riley said taking out her notebook and doodling science formulas on it. As one of the smartest students in her elementary and middle school, Riley had become adjusted to living in the shadows of Maya's fame. Riley could care less about high school except it was her golden ticket to Harvard. She couldn't wait for the day she left Jackson, Mississippi for Cambridge, Massachusetts.

"For someone so smart you sure hate school," Maya said shaking her head and looking down at Riley's notebook. "I don't even know what half of that means" she remarked on the scientific formulas.

"I just hate the socialistic, outdated hierarchical status that has continued to happen since the evolution of high school. If evolution even is true, how come high school social systems are still the same as in the 1900s? I mean really, there has been no change in the…" Riley started her soapbox as Farkle and Maya groaned.

"Please be quiet Miss Marcum," a teacher who was monitoring the orientation told her.

"Thank you for saving us from another boring lecture about the monarchy of high school," Maya said touching the teacher on the arm.

"It's not a monarchy it's a dictatorship ruled by aristocracy with the illusion of a democracy," Riley corrected her and Maya proceeded to inform the teacher. Who told them to stop talking and went on her way.

"No one ever has a clue what you're talking about half the time or all the time. Do you know that?" Maya whispered and Farkle shook his head.

"Whose fault is that?" Riley asked and settled back into her doodling. Maya and Riley had been friends since birth, but Riley recently inducted Farkle into their duo to make a trio. It took Maya a little bit to get adjusted to the third person, but Riley constantly reminded her that she had her popular friends that didn't want anything to do with Riley. Riley needed someone to talk to about science, math, and smart kid stuff. Maya was smart, but she would rather focus her energy on girly stuff and boys.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Maya asked with fake hurt and put a hand over her heart.

"If the shoe fits Cinderella," Riley said with a laugh as the principal finally stepped off the stage and they were dismissed to their classes.

Riley could remember that first day of freshman year vividly, but it seemed like a lifetime ago instead of three years. They all had grown up a lot since then and Riley look between her two friends whose eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. They had aged at least five years in the past two months. Riley hoped that they would find their parents and the book of secrets soon.

The sun began rise as they flew into Pennsylvania. The rest of the journey was peaceful and the group fell asleep. Riley woke up to the sun shining in her backseat window and smiled. The sun was shining and she was alive—they were alive. She didn't know how her parents were doing and she opened her heart shaped locket. The picture inside made her heart swell. It was virtual photo album of her family. Her locket was a family heirloom, but her dad had updated the picture part to be modern. She clutched the locket to her chest and prayed that they were safe.

"We'll be there soon," Josh said looking at her from the rearview mirror. She nodded and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"You know I don't understand why we don't eat more on this adventure," Farkle said grumbling and attempting to stretch.

"Somehow food just isn't at the top of our priority list," Lucas said stifling a yawn and Riley laughed.

"I second this. I mean food gives you energy and we've only ate like two good meals since this all started," Maya said whining.

"Okay, I get it! We will stop for food although I think that is very unsafe and somewhat stupid," Josh said heading to drive on the actual highway instead of the skyway.

"I've never known a guy to complain about food," Riley said with a laugh and Maya shook her head.

The age of McDonalds, Taco Bell, and Five Guys were long gone. The government banned all fast food restaurants in the year 2020. A lot happened in the United States after the first crash landing of the Peregrinus. Now, there were small grocery stores that sold healthy options for people on the go. They were called "Eats" and Riley didn't think the food was all that great.

"Hey, Riley!" Maya motioned for Riley with excitement after they stumbled out of the car. They were all anxious with their near death experiences, but the place was nearly empty. Restaurants no longer required cashiers or cooks, because everything was self-serve. Riley supposed that the food was brought in by a manufacturer, but other than that nothing required humans or Peregrinus.

"What?" Riley asked walking over to Maya while looking over her shoulder every few seconds and scanning the restaurant. There were refrigerators filled with pre-made sandwiches, fruit cups, drinks, and salads. One would not find any carbonated pop beverages though, because those were against regulations. The government regulated what restaurants were allowed to sell and what people were allowed to buy. They had cured obesity by the year 2040. There were a lot of depressed people in the south when they stopped allowing people to eat fried chicken. KFC went out of business in 2 hours, because no one wanted Kentucky 'Grilled' Chicken.

"It's coconut cream pie! I haven't had coconut cream pie since the southern festival five years ago!" She said giving a squeal of excitement and Riley rolled her eyes. Every few years, the government would allow States to have a food festival and the food regulations didn't apply. Each food vender was allowed to sell food that was deemed appropriate for that region. The south was allowed to have homemade pies, fried chicken, pork-n-beans, and BBQ. The north was allowed to have clam chowder, shark, fried fish, and so forth. It didn't happen often, but on major State anniversaries it did.

"Here I thought you were going to say something profound, no you just found coconut cream pie," Riley said going to Lucas after getting her own food.

"Let her be happy," Lucas said putting his arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

"Oh my god! You won't believe how good this tastes, it's like an orgasm in my mouth," Maya said as she ate a bite of the coconut cream pie and Riley looked at with wide eyes. Exaggerating moans came from her mouth and Riley shoved her friend who proceeded to laugh.

"That's interesting you say that, because I'm sure there are other ways to have…" Farkle started to say something completely inappropriate with his seventeen-year-old immature boy brain but was interrupted.

"I think it's time to go," Josh said with authority and rebuke at Farkle.

"Yes sir," Farkle said giving him a salute and they all hustled back into the car. He drove off as they began to eat the food they bought. The hunters knew where they were and where they were going, but they didn't know was the actual location of the book. Farkle had told them that he had heard his parents talk about a map that would lead them to the location of the Book of Secrets, but they weren't able to open it. The group feared for their lives more than anything, but they had to keep Riley alive to open the book.

An hour and half later, Farkle flew the car over the field where the Battle of Gettysburg had taken place. There were different memorials, the memorial cemetery, a farmhouse, houses and the town. The group parked in a secluded, wooded area out of direct line of sight. They didn't even know who to look for now that they were there. They knew they were looking for a woman, but other than that they were clueless. Eze had been very vague about the woman who had helped bring liberty back to the people. Did he mean during the Civil War or during the 2015 Marshal Law that was enacted along with the creation of a new Constitution? Riley began to recall what she had learned in postmodern history from that time period, but nothing about a woman was ringing a bell. There had been speculation that one of the Congressmen was secretly married to an African American woman during the time of the Civil War and maybe the woman they were meeting was her descendant. Riley didn't know how that helped her family or what connection there would be. Riley thought the significance had to be tied to the Revolution of 2015.

They walked down the path towards the old town and began looking into the windows of the buildings on the brick street. As they peered into a dirty window, an eerie ghostly voice sounded behind them.

"Welcome to Gettysburg, she's been expecting you," an older woman in a black cloak said. The five of them jumped at the sound and Josh's eyes were wide.

"Why didn't I hear your thoughts?" He asked immediately and the old woman cackled a laugh. They didn't know if she was a witch or if witches even existed. Riley had watched a lot of old movies and read a lot of old books. They were too far away from Salem, Massachusetts to be near any remaining relatives of witches. Then again they could have all relocated and are now living in Mississippi, for all she knew.

"I have my ways dear, but we mustn't keep her waiting and she's been waiting a long time," the old woman said hunched over and started walking in the path they started. They followed her in silence, because they were afraid to ask questions. She led them to an old farmhouse that was in immaculate condition. She stopped them at the back door and stared at them with eyes as dark as a raven. A crow cawed overhead and there was a chill in the air. Riley didn't know the purpose this meeting with this woman had, but she hoped it was good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all!**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I was kinda bummed with the lack of response, but thank you for those who have loved this story from the first chapter! I wonder if the actual show will ever put Lucas and Riley together? what do you think?**

 **R &R**

 **-H**

Chapter 14

The group stood behind the old woman as if she were a shield as she rasped her wrinkled knuckles on the old door. A beautiful dark skinned woman opened the door with a warm smile. They were surprised at the stark difference between the two women.

"Come in, come in. Don't let ole' Delores scare yens half to death. Lord knows she couldn't hurt a fly," Alexandria said with a laugh and led them to a table and ushered them to sit down as she offered coffee and tea. The group did so with thanks and began to feel more at ease. The room had an old brick fireplace that used actual wood and a real fire. The smell of jasmine filled the air and there were shelves lined with oils, herbs and spices. They were seated in the kitchen of the old farmhouse and everything was warm and inviting.

"I don't want to seem rude, but why are we here and who are you?" Riley spoke up after sipping from the teacup in front of her. She was tired of chasing riddles and was ready for the truth. Lucas took her hand in his to offer her comfort and calm her nerves. Alexandria gave Riley a knowing smile and nodded.

"I know the path that Ella has set for you has not been easy. My mother was a good friend of hers. There have been safe guards and kill switches put in place for the protection of your family and the Peregrinus and the country for that matter," Alexandria said giving the group her full attention.

"We are learning this," Josh said in agreement. There were so many questions that hadn't been answered on their journey. The group feared that they wouldn't get them until they read the book and then they could be too late.

"Our parents were abducted, we think. We haven't heard from them in weeks and we've followed the map and clues that Ella laid out, but we're only seeing a half puzzle," Lucas chimed in and Alexandria nodded towards Delores. The old haggard woman got up and went through a doorway.

"The reason for such secrecy is because what is contained in your grandmother's journal, or the Book of Secrets as the Hunters have coined it, is information that would destroy our nation if it got out. There was a lot of debate on what to do with the information. There are only a handful of people who know the truth and I'm one of them, but I guard the truth with my life," Alexandria said explaining the importance of the information she could reveal to them. At the same time, Delores came in with a large leather bond notebook.

"Yes, we have gathered that much. We still need to know some information, because we are risking our lives for it," Maya said with boldness that shocked the rest of the rest of the group. "I just want to know what I'm dying for," she said with a shrug as Farkle put a hand on her arm.

Alexandria looked between the young people in front of her with wonder. It had been a long time since she had heard rumors about the granddaughter's destiny. The Guardians met in secret scarcely, because the unrest was building amongst The Hunters. They were getting anxious with the happenings in Alabama and were afraid of the prophecy. There had been a prophecy ten years ago when the second crash happened in Alabama. The prophecy stated that the granddaughter would rise up, unveil the secrets of the government, and bring final peace to the Nation. It was a prophecy that The Guardians clung to for hope. They wouldn't have to live in constant fear of being killed by The Hunters.

"This book is a documentation of what actually happened in 2025 with the government regulations and reformation of the Constitution. The information in this book will not be found in Ella's journal. Ella's journal is her experience of what happened and the answers to most of the questions you have. We call it the Book of Remembrance and The Hunters don't know that this book exists, because there has only been talk of the Book of Secrets. This is the factual account of what took place by my mother, your grandmother, and others who were there. They wrote this collaboratively in hiding at the monastery you were at," Alexandria slid the book in the middle of the table and it had ιστορία inscribed in the middle of it.

"That's amazing!" Farkle said with astonishment as he reached out to touch it and the group mimicked his facial expression.

"What does that mean?" Riley asked running her finger over the letters.

"It's istoria the Greek word for history," Lucas answered and she looked at him with shock and he gave her a smug smile with a wink.

Alexandria laughed at the exchange and was impressed at his knowledge. "Yes it is," she said and Delores gave her a stern look.

"We don't have much time together so let me cut to the chase. Riley your family was very political and very religious. I know this may sound strange considering being deemed religious is a crime today, but it's true. Your legacy is one of Spiritual richness and political greatness. That's one of the reasons why this whole situation is revolved around you and your family, but the main reason is because Elam—your Peregrinus grandfather-–came to your grandmother. At the time they met, he was the only Peregrinus to know the truth about his kind," she tried to explain and could see the blank expressions on the young people's faces. Alexandria took the book from the middle of the table and opened it up, "Let me read to you the history you don't learn in school…."

The year is 2025 and the United States of America is undergoing political and social change. The leaders of the country have taken drastic measures to ensure that there are equal liberties for all people, but there has been considerable backlash from the religious community. Many religious leaders feel that the Separation of Church and State is being violated. The social issues that are being addressed cause controversy amongst the religious world and the government. When the church or religious people oppose the new law of equality, they are being sued for their stands. This has brought a series of new laws and regulations on religious sectors. Those who break the law are put in jail or have their churches taken away from them. For ten years, the church has been persecuted for their religious beliefs. Many pastors and religious leaders have had their minister license taken away or have been stripped of their titles. The religious congregation has experienced similar persecutions and is becoming an outcast in society.

Here is an article from the _New York Times_ :

 _December 25, 2025_

 _This year is the first that many people will be celebrating the Lunar Holiday that was formally known as Christmas. No longer will there be national celebrations of religious holidays, because it creates divergence among the people. Religious ceremonies are not to be held in any form on this day. The Congress and Senate have set the law per the request of the President who now resides as Chief Justice of the Supreme Court._

 _Citizens across the country have been protesting this new law with peaceful demonstrations. The authorities have escorted them off public and private properties with little disturbance to the peace. However, one church refused to close its "Christmas Mass" and the congregation with its religious leaders was taken out in handcuffs and the church was padlocked. Other churches scattered across the country were padlocked on what was formally known as Christmas Day, the most sacred religious celebration in Christian community. Will we continue to see this form of resistance from the churches as other former religious holidays come up?_

This took place before the airplane crash in Cincinnati, Ohio and before the States formed a rebellion. When the airplane crashed in the late summer of 2015, the government was just beginning to enforce its laws against the church. After the crash, the president declared marital law because the nation was in a state of emergency. This airplane crash was seen as an invasion from another country or a space shuttle from another planet. When the military was brought in they found that aliens had invaded our country.

There are two major events that took place after the airplane crash. First, the country was under martial law and that caused a ripple effect. Second, the State of Texas had a mandatory and immediate vote to become its own independent nation. When this happened, a few surrounding States joined them. Texas was a conservative state that liked to keep traditions of the past. It was a representation of what the United States used to look like with political and social conservative values.

The Martial Law has already changed the Right to Bear Arms (The Second Amendment), Due Process (The Fifth and Fourteenth Amendment), and Search and Seizure (The Fourth Amendment) in the Constitution. As of today, no citizen of the United States is allowed to carry a gun or use a gun under any circumstance. The government at any time can make an arrest without cause or search property without a warrant. There will be a No Tolerance law enacted for public religious rituals of any kind. Until further notice, any form of protest will result in imprisonment.

There is a 9:00 pm curfew that everyone will obey until further notice and the terrorist situation is contained. This is for the protection and safety of the citizens of the United States of America. All primary election procedures will be suspended and the current president will remain in office.

Alexandria finished the first few pages of the beginning of the Book of Remembrance and looked around at the young people sitting in front of her. She was faced with blank stares and confusion. She knew it was a lot ot put on them giving the circumstances, but she had no other choice. The Hunters weren't ignorant to the locations of The Guardians, but they didn't have books and they couldn't open the journal if they had it.

"I don't understand most of what you read or how it pertains to our current situation," Riley said with confusion. She didn't understand what information could be so important that would have her family put into exile and hide all the information they had on it. They had learned about the airplane crash, the martial law, religious bans, and state rebellions. Most states that had formed a rebellion were redeemed when the new government was constructed in 2030. However, what they had learned was clean cut compared to what was in the Book of Remembrance.

"What airplane crash?" Farkle asked after being silent since they arrived at the house. His parents were part of the government and were Hunters, but Alexandria was right the Hunters didn't know about the Book of Remembrance.

"Where is Cincinnati, Ohio?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow. They were trying to soak in the information that Alexandria had given them. It was a lot to comprehend in a short time and they were experiencing a nightmare.

"Let me see if I'm grasping what you're trying to get us to understand," Josh said finally putting his fingers on his temple and massaging it. "In 2025, Ella would have been pretty young and this is what was happening right before the airplane crash—as you call it. A lot of it aligns with what we have learned in school, but who are the terrorists in this airplane _if_ it wasn't a space shuttle crash with the Peregrinus on it?"

Alexandria let out a sigh; "it wasn't terrorist on the airplane and the Peregrinus didn't come by a space shuttle. You're, the Peregrinus, a subspecies of human created in a test tube by the government". It was as if the atmospheric pressure had created a vacuum and pumped the air out of the room and they were a crushed can. Riley felt her heart stomp and her lungs burn. There was silence. No one moved and no one spoke. Alexandria let the words she had spoken digest in their minds. There was no other way she could have told them, because they were hungry and desperate for answers.

"Let me get this straight," Lucas was the first one to say anything and Riley could feel his reaction. "The government created a new species of humans in a test tube. So what, the crash was staged? Where did they keep these humans?

"They were kept in the State of Michigan, because of its economy and access to the military academy. It wasn't the most ideal location, but due to the collapse of the car industry there was a lot of empty warehouse space and less population. Yes, the airplane crash was staged," Alexandria answered the questions one at a time knowing that it would be hard for the young people to comprehend what she was telling them. What she was afraid of is that they wouldn't believe the next part that she was about to tell them.

"That means that government has been creating humans for the past 52 years," Riley said with confusion. "How? And what about the crash in Alabama?"

Alexandria knew she didn't have a lot of time to explain everything to the young people. They were going to have to wait for answers until they had time to read the Book of Remembrance and find their parents. Alexandria had an idea of where their parents were located, but didn't know the exact location. There were some things that she didn't know for the safety of the Guardians.

"It's has as simple as changing the RNA in a plant or DNA in animals. Stem cell research had been going on for years before the Peregrinus were developed. They were crossbreeding animals as well. Genetics can be supernatural just as much as it is science. As far as the crash in Alabama, that one came as a surprise to us. We knew that there were probably more laboratories in the United States, but we could never locate them. That's because the one in Mobile was in the underground city called in Infinity. They called this The Infinity Project and were doing a lot of experiments to find cures for terminal illnesses. There's a lot more than went on than just the creation of a new super human, but our time is running out. They're here," Alexandria said sliding Riley the book and rising from the table. Delores had come in with wild eyes and looked at Alexandria with desperation.

"The Hunters? Wait, we still have so many questions!" Riley said rising and putting her hand on Alexandria's. Lucas stood putting an arm around her shoulder and the group rose from their chairs.

"Where do we go next?" Maya asked what was the most important question at the moment.

"Please, tell us we are tired of riddles," Josh said seeing the hesitancy in Alexandria's eyes. There was the familiar roar of helicopters and they knew they had run out of time. Glass shattered as a window was blown to pieces to the right of where they were sitting.

"We really are out of time. I could hide you but that won't do any good," Alexandria said as she looked at Riley square in the eyes. "Read the book. The answer lies in the book. I don't know where the last location is, but I do know where the next one is. It's called Camp David and it's in Virginia. Be strong and of good courage". She took hold of Riley's hand and squeezed it hard. Another shot rang threw their ears, blood sprayed out onto the hardwood floors, Alexandria fell to the floor with wide eyes. The group didn't know what to do as fear filled their hearts. They stood rooted in their spots unable to move as Delores let out a wail. It chilled them to the bones to hear her cry of anguish.

"Do as she instructed. Take the book and go," Delores demanded as there were more shots fired on the old house. Riley snatched the book and they ran out the front door. Josh led them in their pursuit back to the car. They were running on adrenaline and survival mode. They were overcome with shock from what they had learned. In a month, they had their lives completely turned upside down. Everything they knew growing up had been a lie or a concealment of the truth.

They ran blindly as bullets peppered the area around them. It was like they were running through, but weren't getting wet. Riley couldn't help but wonder if Maya was shielding them. She didn't have time to think about it as she forced herself to keep running through the pain in her legs. Riley felt light headed, but knew they weren't very far from the car.

"We're just up here," Josh yelled over the noise and they made it inside the car. Josh started the car and got it in the air 10 seconds.

"How come we can't lose them?" Maya asked as they dodged the helicopters that swarmed them. There wasn't as many as there had been the first time, but there was still enough. Maya had maintained the shield around the car, but that didn't lesson the turbulence.

"I don't know. They have to be getting the information from someone or have us bugged," Lucas said holding onto his seat at they bounced around in the car. They didn't know where they were headed and Lucas turned on Eze.

"Directions to Camp David," Josh demanded and Eze provided them with the information without a riddle.

"Thank God," Maya said putting a hand on Riley's leg. She screamed with horror as she lifted her hand from her leg and it had warm blood on it. Riley was unconscious and Maya started shaking her.

"What's wrong?" They all asked her and showed them her hand.

"She's been shot! Josh we have to hurry. How are we going to get the bullet out of her leg? How come she didn't notice that she had blood pouring down her?" Maya asked one question after another in one breath.

"Calm down. Put something over her wound to stop the bleeding. It isn't uncommon for people to not know they have been injured in life or death situations," Lucas answered calmly and Maya nodded her head. She pulled out a sweatshirt of one of the backpacks and tied it around Riley's leg. They knew they would have to get the bullet out somehow.

"Wait, we have to get that bullet out of her now. Don't y'all have healing powers or something?" Farkle said reaching over Maya and untying the sweatshirt, but Maya shoved him away from her.

"We don't heal that fast," she said with anger and confusion. Josh looked back at them and couldn't help but wonder about the boy. Lucas gave Farkle a hard look as Maya held the sweatshirt against Riley's leg. The bleeding was steady, but maintainable.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would cause a bigger problem if the bullet hole healed with the bullet still inside her leg," Farkle said throwing his hands up in defense and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

"It wouldn't be in her best interest she if were dead," Josh said under his breath and Farkle tensed up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked knowing what Josh was implying. Farkle hadn't been ignorant to the facts of their situation. Not only was he the only full blooded human in the group, but his parents were leaders of The Hunters. His family had sent men to destroy Riley's home and probably abducted her parents. There was good reason for the rest of the group to distrust him.

"Did you know about any of this? You have a good way of shutting down your thoughts for a human. You think in circles and never about what goes on in your family. It's hard to believe that you're not doing that on purpose," Josh answered and Maya gasped in disbelief. Lucas only looked at Josh with speculation.

"Look, I think we've all been given a lot of shocking information. I don't think Farkle is part of his parent's plan or is a Hunter. We've seen what deception looks like with the guy in Alabama. Farkle isn't like him at all. He genuinely cares for Riley," Lucas said giving Farkle a look of apology.

"Thanks Lucas for your vote of confidence," Farkle answered avoiding eye contact with any of them and looking out the window. "For the record, I don't know what's going on and I didn't know about anything that Alexandria said. The Hunters never mentioned the Book of Remembrance and I doubt they know it exists. I think in circles because I try to avoid thinking about my family at all. If anyone is an alien, it's me".

Maya interlocked her hand with Farkle's. "You're not alone and no one is an alien," she said squeezing his hand and holding his gaze. None of them had asked for this, for the challenges they were facing or the duty to find the truth about their country. It had started out as Riley's search for answers about her family, but it was more than that. They were finding answers about their country. This wasn't just about Riley's family or what her grandmother wrote in her journal. It was about finding answers about what the government had done and exposing them for it. Meeting Alexandria, the group knew they were part of bigger mission.

"Thank you," Farkle said returning Maya's affection with a small smile. The sky was a beautiful purple and blue color as the sun began to set. The group felt like they had just left for Gettysburg as they were almost to Camp David.

"We need to find out more about the Book of Remembrance and this Infinity Project the government designed," Lucas said awaking Eze. He asked Eze about the Book of Remembrance, but the robot didn't know anything about that book.

"Go figure," Josh said exhaling a long breath. Lucas asked Eze about The Infinity Project and that resulted in an equal response.

"Do you think that the information about The Infinity Project is in the Book of Remembrance?" Maya asked pulling the book off of Riley's lap and opening it up. It was bound with genuine leather and was heavy.

"You know that there was an encrypted file on GiGi, the robot in the tree house computer. Right before The Hunters attacked us and Riley hit the kill switch, she had Daniel decode it but we haven't heard from him. With everything that's happened, I completely forgot about it. What if she has the files to The Infinity Project?" Farkle explained with renewed excitement and the group thought it over.

"That's a possibility. I don't think Elle would have put the file in the car's memory, because that would be easier to hack. If we were Daniel we would have already been able to access all of the files that Eze has, but here we are chasing riddles," Lucas replied with frustration.

"I still think the answers are in here," Maya said not looking up from the book she had opened.

"I don't doubt that, but we need more explanation and proof. One book isn't enough to prove anything," Josh said as they flew into Virginia. The mountains were beautiful against the sunset backdrop and Josh couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten himself in this predicament and how he was a part of it.

"We're going to be in a government location right? Camp David is still property of the U.S. Government. There has to be information somewhere there," Farkle said and the group thought about what he said.

"It can't be in active use though or it wouldn't be on the map and we couldn't go there," Maya said looking up from the book with a new sense of worry.

"I guess we'll find out once we get there, because there has always been someone at each location we go to. If there's not someone there, I will be really worried," Josh said pushing the car faster. They only had a few miles to go, but he was becoming anxious. Riley's bleeding had stopped, but she was still unconscious. He knew he would be able to help her, but he wasn't sure how he was going to get the bullet out.


End file.
